


Managing Needs

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Choking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Flogging, M/M, Orgasm Control, S&M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus was furious when he found out that the singer he was managing for had gotten himself involved in a potential sex scandal. He was not about to let the pop-star risk his career for something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Come To Me

Laxus clenched his jaw in anger, staring down at the picture of his colleague walking down the wrong street. He had at least pulled on a baseball cap, covering that crazy black and blue hairstyle of his, but the cheeky baggy trousers and the tight, colourful tank top, and especially the tattoo on his nose were a dead giveaway. He was too damn unique, impossible to hide without putting a lot of effort into it.

Smouldering, Laxus waited for the singer to arrive. When the door to his office finally opened and Bickslow stepped inside, he didn't even try to hide his annoyance.

Bickslow could tell at once that his manager was immensely pissed when the firm orange eyes met his and the constantly multitasking businessman put whatever he held in hand aside to give him all attention.

“Is this a bad time?”, he asked, hoping for all in the world that he would be allowed leave again, that it wasn't about him.

“Sit”, the blonde growled and he almost tentatively walked to the chair opposite the manager's desk and quietly sat down.

Laxus noticed the worry in the dark red eyes as they finally dared meet his glare. At least he could still intimidate this moron. Good. He let the entertainer worry for a while longer, just staring back at him until he was uncomfortable enough and averted his eyes again.

“Where were you Thursday last week?”, Laxus asked.

“I, uh, was at the venue. You know that”, Bickslow answered, seeming somewhat confused.

“After that”, the blonde pressed.

“Why are you asking?”, the singer returned the question, weary now.

“Does 'Red Signs' ring a bell?”

“I... uhm, maybe? How do you know that?”

Bickslow was definitively tense now. Its not like it was his manager’s business what he did or didn't do in his free time, but this was quite awkward.

Laxus scooted the magazine lying on his desk over. The cover was of Gajeel Redfox, the heavily pierced rock singer grinning in his usual overconfident way. Bickslow glanced back at his manager questioningly.

“Read”, came a curt demand.

Picking the magazine up, he skimmed over the themes.

“Gajeel Redfox announces new tour. We have the entire schedule.”

“Mirajane Strauss nominated for best female singer this year, again.”

“Is Lucy Heartfilia pregnant or what's with the outfit?”

“Bickslow spotted at Red Signs. What kind of kinks does the pop star have?”

Putting the magazine back down, he defended, “Not like that's anyone's business.”

“These are celebrity news we're talking about you moron! Like they care what's private and what isn't. You can't go creating scandals this early on. You've only been a topic for little over a year”, Laxus scolded and he clicked his tongue in irritation.

“Don't you go 'tsk'ing me!”, the blonde warned angrily.

“So what if someone finds out? It's not even a scandal. Its not weird to... like certain things”, the singer defended himself.

“That has nothing to do with it. Normal or not, they will be all over this if it is confirmed. Do not fucking risk your career on some bullshit.”

“Its not bullshit. I have needs, aright?”, the entertainer snapped.

“Like what?”, his manager demanded.

When the black and blue haired man didn't answer, Laxus continued, “I warn you, I will have you followed around the clock to stop this idiocy if I have to.”

“You wouldn't dare”, Bickslow growled.

“Try me.”

They silently stared at another across the desk for a long while, neither willing to budge.

“Why do you insist on this?”, Laxus asked, genuinely confused.

As he again didn't get an answer, he exhaled hard to calm himself before speaking again.

“What is it you could not get from some one night stand instead? You are a player, people know that. But this, it will not just be a detail, believe me. Careers have shattered at less.”

He clenched his fist as the singer still didn't speak up.

“You came in here claiming you were ready to do whatever it takes. You wanted to be a star and I got you there. You are flying around the world and singing in front of millions. That is what we worked so hard for. You moved, left everything behind, and you follow a strict schedule, but putting this stuff aside is too much to ask? You have to be fucking kidding with me! I invested too fucking much time and effort in you to have you fucking it all up with some stupid sex scandal!”, he roared.

“One night stands can't dominate me, aright? That is what I do there. I get someone to hold me down, use me and fuck me. Talk about sex scandal if I try to get that somewhere else”, Bickslow finally said, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

He glanced back at his manager, the blond eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You're submissive?”, the inevitable question finally came.

“So what if I am?”

He knew very well that it was completely off from how he acted, always cocky and confident. It was a façade he had built at a very young age and by now it was just him.

“And you need this to be satisfied? It frustrates you not to live it out?”

Bickslow looked back at the blonde, all irritation so suddenly gone from his voice. He seemed genuinely concerned. Bickslow had expected him to wave it off, tell him to deal with it, but he didn't. Daring a small nod, he admitted to it.

Laxus sighed and got up. He stalked over to the door and turned the lock. Confused, the singer watched with all attention as the business man turned back and walked closer again.

“What's going on?”, he asked bewildered.

Wordlessly, Laxus came to his side and leaned back against the desk. He always did this when there was a serious matter at hand, standing in close proximity and focusing entirely on the other person. It was strangely soothing and reassuring, the otherwise so firm man showing his interest and care.

“What kind of release is it you need?”, he asked calmly, like it wall all just business.

Bickslow blushed and stared down at his shoes. “You know...”, he tried not to answer. “What does it matter?”, he asked instead.

“Just tell me already. I don't care if you're submissive or not. It won't change my opinion of you. I'm not a prejudicing moron. I know what it means”, Laxus insisted.

The singer relaxed back in his chair and sighed.

He had always looked up to Dreyar and had been eager to work with him. During the time they had been colleagues, manager and artist, he had gotten to know the blonde quite well. He was firm and demanding, but also very caring. If he asked about this, there was a reason for it. Maybe he would try and find something more discrete.

“It's mostly about possession and about getting out of my own head, not to have to be so damn perfect and strong, to just let go”, he answered.

Laxus nodded. “So what do you need? Restraining, name calling, pain?”

“I… well… A mixture really. To be used by another”, the singer shrugged. He looked out the window and crossed his arms over his chest as he elaborated, “I don't need a lot of extra stuff, just a firm hand, a fantasy, a scene, punishment or the classic 'what a slut'. I guess I've got a thing for humiliation, for being out of control.”

His manager stood straight and he looked back at the businessman with interest. What was he planing to do with that information now?

“Stand”, Laxus said and he frowned, but followed the order. As soon as he had, the blonde took a hold of his wrist and firmly shoved him over the desk.

“Laxus?!”

“When you need something, you come to me, understood?”, the man growled, twisting his arm back and holding him down against the wooden surface firmly.

Bickslow looked back at him wide eyed and he leaned down to whisper against the singer's ear. “Your safe word is lightning.”

“You're kidding.”

The thought was incredibly arousing, but... this was his manager. Wasn't there some kind of legal issue here? Besides, he was pretty sure Laxus was straight.

He didn't have much time to think on all of this as the businessman trailed a hand under his tank top. The warm touch travelled up over his back and finally to the front, slipping between his body and the desk to caress his chest.

Pushing himself up a little with the hand not caught behind his back, Bickslow arched his back in the search of more contact. To his dismay, the blonde wasn't leaning over him enough to get even a light brush of skin.

“How eager”, Laxus's deep voice rumbled in his ear and he could feel himself grow hard already.

Fingers pinched his nipple and sent a jolt of arousal down his spine. The hand retreated from his chest only to find his other wrist and pin them both behind his back in one firm grip.

It was just perfect that the muscular blonde had the strength to actually restrain him like this. Not many could do that. He was very well trained himself after all. The abs were a big plus when trying to attract female audience. A slight tug at his top and the screams echoed up to the stage. No one would think an arrogant player like him to need this kind of thing.

He looked behind himself to see Laxus's orange eyes travelling over his back thoughtfully. The businessman seemed to decide on just what to do, his expression the same as if he were sorting paperwork, calm and focused.

Bickslow was restive, the pause awkward. He tried to move only to be pushed back down hard. Finally, the blonde's other hand came back again, reaching around him and cupping him trough the fabric of his trousers. Bickslow jerked at the sudden touch, feeling a blush creep to his face again when the hand fondled him.

“Hard already? You really do love to be used, don't you?”, Laxus asked amused.

The mockery in his voice only enticed the singer further, squirming against his firm hold. Laxus smoothly unbuttoned him and pulled his zipper down in order to retrace his erection though the soft boxer briefs.

Bickslow bit his lower lip to force back any needy sound at the almost cruel tease. The touch was just a bit too light, too little. When the warm hand dove under the cloth and wrapped around his cock, he couldn't help himself any more, gasping as a jolt of pleasure shot though him.

“You're leaking pre-cum. Was it not enough for you last week? Needy little thing”, the deep voice teased and he whined in answer, his hips shifting back of their own accord in the search for more friction. The hand stroked down and he moaned.

“Shhh. We're still in office. People will hear you”, Laxus scolded and he dropped his head against the wooden surface, biting together to force back any further moans as the hand moved again.

His breathing grew ragged and he fought to keep his sanity, to keep quiet while the strong hand worked him in this uncompromising position.

“Look at you. What would all your fans say if they could see you like this? The cocky player Bickslow bending over for his manager like the slut he really is”, the deep voice rumbled against his ear and he ached back with the slightest whine.

To think the blonde could arouse him even more than any professional dom. Fuck. This couldn't possibly be the first time Laxus did something like this. He seemed to know just what to say to leave the entertainer shaking with need.

“God please”, Bickslow whispered between clenched teeth.

“What?”, Laxus asked and he closed his eyes, his face ablaze now.

“More”, he requested breathlessly.

“Greedy slut”, the blonde hissed and firmed his grip further, drawing a groan.

“Shush”, he scolded again.

He stroked with intent now and Bickslow had to focus all his will on keeping silent. It was hard to do and occasional huffs still made their way through. He didn't even notice how his control slipped more and more, his sounds growing louder.

“I said, quiet”, Laxus said harshly and let go of his wrists, instead placing the hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Bickslow grabbed a hold of the desk as it became harder to stay still. His entire body was heated and he could feel his orgasm build. He would have warned Laxus, but with the hand over his mouth, he just managed a small whine before he came, trembling violently.

The blonde quickly shifted his hand to catch the release. He first let go when the singer had stilled. Taking a tissue from one of his many cabinets, he cleaned his hands from cum and saliva, discarding the moist paper before looking back at his colleague.

Bickslow was still lying atop the desk with his upper body, only slowly catching himself again. He reopened his eyes and saw the blonde watching him. Standing back up on shaky legs, he rearranged his clothes and flopped down on his chair again with a huff. He was absolutely speechless.

“Don't go to any place like that again. People might see you”, Laxus simply said and retook his own place on the other side of the desk. He got back to the work open on his laptop as if nothing had happened.

“I already checked with C-Magazine. They only have you entering the club confirmed. You did not know that this was also a brothel and merely had a drink and watched some girls dance. Got that?”, he more stated than asked.

Looking back at the singer, he saw the man still staring down at the desk with a deep blush. Snapping his fingers, he got the entertainers attention. “Got that?”, he repeated irritably.

“Right. Drink, watching girls dance”, Bickslow nodded quietly.

“What? Didn't enjoy it?”, the blonde asked and his blush deepened again.

“I uh... sure. Just...”, he stammered.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristically unsure man and he cleared his throat. “Isn't there some kind of issue with the two of us having sex?”

“Legally, no. We're colleagues. As per our contract, you are not subordinate to me. Media wise, yes, definitely. This is still safer than having you heading into any kink brothels, though. We keep it private and no one will be the wiser. This is about saving your image. Being a star isn't just about putting yourself out there. It is about a show, a dream. It doesn't matter if it is a lie as long as it works. That's the job”, Laxus stated matter of factly.

“Yea, yea, I know”, Bickslow sighed. He had realised that too by now.

“Now then. I saw your practice tape form yesterday. You are still too sloppy in the new dance. I booked you in with Freed to work on it tomorrow. For now, let Evergreen chauffeur you home and rest”, his manager shooed and he got up.

“Aright, I will”, he said and made to leave.

“Bickslow”, the blonde said and he turned back.

“Don't drive. Let Evergreen take you, I'm serious.”

“Why?”

“Because you're still shaking.”

Looking down at his hands, Bickslow noticed the blonde was right. There really still was a tremble to his fingers.

“You're just too damn good at this”, he teased and gained a small, huffed laugh.

“Get going. I have better things to do than take care of your image issues”, Laxus urged and he unlocked the door and exited.

  



	2. How Often?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost exactly a year later, I will aim to actually write the entire thing. ^^ Thanks for the subscriptions and patience. I hope you enjoy the story!

Evergreen sat behind her counter just outside Laxus Dreyar's office, the phone pressed to her ear and a hand on the keyboard, quickly typing in the details of what she heard. It was clearly a busy day for the talented secretary. Her long brown hair was tied back neatly, a clear tell-tale.

Bickslow would have preferred not to bother her, but if Laxus heard that he drove home on his own, he would be in for one hell of a scolding, a by far worse than the one he had gotten just now. You do not go against a direct order from Laxus Dreyar. You just don't.

Bickslow politely waited once he exited the manager's office, but Evergreen instantly noticed something was amiss and shortly interrupted her conversation. Eyeing him over the rim of her glasses, she wondered worriedly, “Are you aright?”

It was rather obvious he was a bit ruffled, wasn't it? His heart was still beating so hard he could hear it in his ears.

“Sure, yea. I'm fine. I do need a ride home, though.”

“Didn't you come in your own car as usual?”, the brunette frowned bewildered.

“Yea, but now I need to be chauffeured home”

“Give me a few minutes”, Evergreen shrugged in acceptance.

With that, she returned her attention to the caller on the line and Bickslow headed downstairs to wait in the lobby.

What a day.

The photo shoot had been quite strenuous, but what happened once he checked in with his manager, wow. No wonder he was still shaking. It wasn't like Laxus had given him any kind of time to wind down again after that amazing and very surprising sex. He just hoped the blonde wouldn't find his need annoying in the long run. The man hardly seemed eager.

Reaching the lobby, he was greeted with a smile by one of the receptionists. Nodding in return, he strode across the wide room.

It was ridiculous how large it was, really. The company never had so many visitors that it would justify the sheer expanse of the white marble floored room. It was a huge show off, nothing more. But that was Laxus Dreyar for you. Always impressive and stylish, and most importantly, always looking incredibly damn important.

The large window front out to the park was nice, but the furniture's purpose seemed to solely be to fill the space. The numerous couch corners, the glass tables with flowers and magazines on them, were completely unnecessary. As if anyone ever had to wait here for more than five minutes. There were two constantly manned reception desks. Not one. Two.

Spotting the latest C-Magazine in a heap on one of the coffee tables, he flopped down and picked it up, opening the page about himself. The picture they had was just of him walking to the brothel. There was nothing too bad about that and it seemed they didn't really know more, either. Lucky.

> “On Thursday night, Bickslow was spotted heading into the strip club and brothel Red Signs. To see a celebrity in the red light district of Crocus is by far not unique, but this particular brothel is well known for its great variety of kink-play services.
> 
> Here, the men can dominate and have their way with the prostitutes in a whole different way than in other establishments. All do we know Bickslow is a notorious playboy, breaking rows of women's hearts, but what dark secrets does he hide? Is the man rated third hottest male singer a sadist?
> 
> When asking his fans, most were supportive of the star whatever the case may be. As the rumour spread, comments such as, 'He could hurt me', and, 'I'd let him tie me up any day', were posted in heaps.
> 
> Others were not as happy about the famous lady killer using prostitutes, calling him out as a sexist and chauvinist. 'What a pig. I don't even want to know what he did to them. Just lost all respect for the guy', a disgusted young woman wrote.
> 
> The only comment from Dreyar Music so far is that that there will be a statement at a later point. It seems the singer's management had no idea he had these kinds of hobbies. All are we curious to hear what the pop star has to say about this.
> 
> 'Just lie back, Baby'?”

Sighing, he let the magazine fall back onto the table. What an idiotic quote to use from his song. That had nothing to do with it, and they had all the rest wrong as well. Now he knew why Laxus had been so pissed, and so surprised.

He had visited, hired a male dom, and enjoyed the night, not hit some woman to get his kicks. Not that he really saw an issue with that either as long as it was consensual. It was the same thing, just the other way around. It was however by far worse publicity wise.

The lie was a good idea. Who hadn't been in a strip club at some point? It would be fine, fit into his general bad boy image. There would be some flaming about it being disrespectful and abusive of him to let women dance for him, but that was just the general bullshit he always had to deal with. For every one nighter and every flirt with a fan there was someone getting a hissy fit. That didn't really matter as much.

“Ready?”

He looked up to spot Evergreen with car keys in hand and smiled, “Yea, thanks.”

“Why this all of a sudden? You quite enjoy driving, don't you?”, the brunette asked as they headed for the underground parking lot.

“I'm a little too tired, so Laxus ordered me not to drive”, he told her. It was a white lie. He was tired, but there was a lot more to it.

“Oh, I see. Lets hurry a bit, though. I have to get be back before five to take Laxus to his meeting with the bank. You know he doesn't like being chauffeured by anyone else and is a horrible driver.”

Bickslow sniggered at the remark as he hopped into the car with the brunette. Laxus really wasn't any good with vehicles. Not to speak of his distinct lack of a direction sense. He would probably even manage to get lost if he went by foot.

Putting his seatbelt on, Bickslow relaxed back. He would have to get a ride in tomorrow morning as well now that he was leaving his car here over the night. Or maybe he would take the bus and enjoy a few shocked stares and perhaps talk with some fans. That was always good fun.

Evergreen turned onto the street and made for his house.

“I saw that there is some troubling rumour going on.”

“Yea. Guess there will be an interview or something soon”, Bickslow sighed.

“Just what did you do there?”

“Watch strippers. Not like that's such a shocker.”

Bickslow didn't particularly like lying to the people he was close with, but with this kind of thing he had little choice. The fewer knew the truth, the better. Besides, he didn't think most of his colleagues saw their professional relationships as quite as important as he did. Most had family and friends and weren't so completely isolated in this entertainment industry bubble.

Having grown up an orphan and an outsider even among those, working relations were about the closest he ever got to anyone. Laxus was at the very top of the list. He didn't know what he would do without the firm manager.

The blonde lived nearby and had made sure that his new main project got a property fairly close to the office and studio as well. It was important that he could come in on short notice. A lot of money could be lost in a few hours of delay if something wasn't right.

Soon, the brunette pulled into the driveway, swiping her card to open the gates.

This had always been part of his dream, living in a big mansion, the front door a ten minute walk from high swirling iron gates. It was fucking awesome. He had his own gym, spa, dance studio, a library he never used, a small private audio studio to experiment in, a large pool, three parlours, a ridiculously large master's bedroom with walk in closet, and just about everything else one could possibly want.

He thanked Evergreen for the ride and headed inside. Putting his shoes aside, he picked the mail from beside the land line phone. The cleaning lady always got it for him when she came by in the mornings and put it down here. Only few had his personal address. All fan mail and work related stuff went through the company. What got to him personally was mostly bills and a few magazines.

The recent issue of C-Magazine had arrived as well. He wondered if the cleaning lady had read the heading. What a mess. Laxus was right, he had to be more careful.

He was famous, sure, but he wanted more, wanted to sing for millions more. He didn't want this to end or even decrease. This was only his second year in the stage light and he was far from done. Next year he was supposed to go on his first proper world tour.

Dropping the letters and magazine again, he frowned down at the old phone. Had he ever even used that thing? Probably not. The small screen and intercom attached to the wall just above was well used in contrast. It connected to the one at the gate. Sometimes, fans would stop by here and try to get a hold of him.

He would have loved to respond to it, often standing here and watching them in amusement, but he followed Laxus's orders. The businessman had warned him to never play with this. If he did, the word would spread and before long he would have gatherings outside his home.

For now, he went upstairs to take a shower and rest, to finally calm himself down.

 

At five, Evergreen was back at the office and held the car door open for her boss. The blonde climbed in and put his seatbelt on calmly before looking down at his phone.

He typed and deleted text several times while they drove before giving up and pocketing the device again. It was unusual to see him so distracted.

“Feeling aright?”, the secretary wondered.

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“I don't know, but you seem somewhat nervous.”

Laxus huffed a little at that. He just realised how damn much he had to figure out with Bickslow. The way he had jumped the entertainer before wasn't really classy to say the least. They ought to have talked beforehand, have made some rules. The man evidently enjoyed it, but what if he hadn't? He had been far too hasty, perhaps still a little annoyed with the other for his idiocy. Fact was, it wasn't okay and he couldn't convey that in a simple text message.

Sighing, he requested, “Clear my evening if you can and drive me to Bickslow's instead after the meeting.”

“Will do, Boss”, the secretary nodded.

She eyed him shortly in the back mirror before asking, “Did something happen between you two?”

“What? Why?”, Laxus asked a little too quickly to deny she was right.

“Just a hunch”, she smiled. “I hope you work it out. He seemed a little shaken.”

Grumbling, Laxus decided not to say anything more to it. So he really had been too forward, too harsh. Fuck. He shook his head a little in an effort to chase the unease he felt away. Right now, he had to focus on something else.

When he came back out from the bank, Evergreen brought him straight to the singer's mansion. She had without fail cleared his evening, just as he had asked. He had expected to at least have to go to a quick meet n' greet with the Crocus Stadium Committee, but no, even that, the sharp minded woman had managed to move to the next day somehow.

Dropping him off, she wondered, “Should I wait?”

“No. This might take a while”, Laxus dismissed her and she drove away.

Ringing the doorbell, he was mildly surprised Bickslow didn't come to open for him. Luckily, he knew the access code to side door. Letting himself in, he took his shoes off and went looking for the singer. Maybe he was sleeping? With that assumption, he headed upstairs.

Sure enough, he found the black and blue haired man in his bed, eyes closed in relaxation and his breaths slow and even.

Walking over quietly, Laxus tried his best to take a seat beside the man softly before stroking a hand over his arm to wake him without scaring the living hell out of him. It succeeded as well as it could, the singer merely jerking a little and then blinking up at him in confusion.

“Laxus?”, he yawned, rubbing his eyes. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I came to talk. About before.”

Slightly groggy, it took Bickslow a moment to realise what the blonde was referring to, but once he did, he tensed.

“I should have talked to you properly, negotiated. Did you enjoy it?”, Laxus asked seriously and he nodded.

“It was fine, really. It was great. Actually… the surprise kinda did it.”

“You like sudden and unprepared?”

“A lot”, Bickslow sniggered awkwardly. He couldn't even say how damn much. He had never really gotten it before though, because he always had to seek it out his own self.

Nodding, Laxus made a mental note. Surprise is a definite yes. He was relieved.

“I asked if you feel that you need this rather than just want it and you nodded. How often do you need it to feel satisfied?”, he asked next and the singer blushed.

“Uh… that depends.”

“Obviously, but generally speaking?”, Laxus insisted calmly. “Every day?”

Sitting up a little, Bickslow rubbed a hand over his neck nervously. It seemed like way too much to ask, but if Laxus was honestly wondering, he ought to answer with the same amount of sincerity.

“If I was to choose, I guess.”

“More than daily?”, the blonde continued and he wrung his fingers together. Now that, he really couldn't just say. It was a bit much. He had never and would perhaps never admit to anyone just how many times a day his mind wandered to sex.

“I take that as a yes. I won't promise you anything, but I wanted to know just how much of a sex drive you have if we're gonna do this”, Laxus simply nodded.

Relieved not to have to find any words to answer the question, Bickslow exhaled slowly. It was rare to see him so hesitant, he knew. Laxus's eyes didn't leave him yet.

“More today?”

“Really?”, Bickslow wondered in surprise and Laxus determined, “That's another yes.”

Standing back up, he shook his jacket off, neatly hanging it over the chair that the entertainer had messily thrown his own clothes onto.

“What do you want?”, he asked and Bickslow could swear his face was ablaze now. He could easily picture steam coming from him, as hot as his cheeks felt.

He was used to negotiating this kind of thing with someone he paid for sex, but sure as hell not with someone that did it for the convenience. He felt so very awkward, talking to his manager of all people about these desires and needs that he had kept a secret for so long.

Seeing the blond man stand there in fine black cloth trousers and lilac shirt, offering his attention and dominance, Bickslow took heart and asked, “Fuck me?”

“Got a toy?”, the manager returned the question.

Bickslow couldn't say he was surprised, but he couldn't help but be just slightly disappointed Laxus wouldn't consider doing it himself. Nodding, he pointed the blonde to the bedside table.

Opening the little cupboard, Laxus crouched down and inspected the contents. Picking out a dildo with flared base, a condom, and some lube, he gave the singer another long look, contemplating.

“Can I use restraints?”

Bickslow took a measured breath and nodded.

“You have to tell me if there is something you want or don't want”, Laxus stated the obvious and he nodded yet again.

“Yea, I know the drill.”

“Good.”

Taking the leather wrist restraints and short chain he had spotted from the bedside table, Laxus sat back down on the edge of the bed. Taking the singer's hands, he quickly and effectively brought the leather around his wrists.

“And your safeword is?”, he asked as he fumbled the snap hooks of the chain onto the D-ring's protruding from the restraints.

Bickslow thought for a moment. Usually, he went with 'puppet', but now he kinda wanted to keep the one Laxus had given him.

“Lightning”, he decided.

“Right then”, the blonde nodded and climbed onto the bed entirely, sitting on his knees beside the entertainer.

“But”, Bickslow stopped him. “You kinda do have to give me some aftercare, honestly.”

Laxus met his eyes and apologised, “Sorry. I should have asked right away. I know it's important.”

Bickslow had never heard him speak so softly before, had never heard him apologise for anything before. He really felt bad about shooing the singer out of his office so quickly before, didn't he? It was an odd though, Laxus Dreyar regretting something. He always seemed so perfect.

Shaking his head, Bickslow ensured, “No. It's okay, really. I was just a little shaky.”

“I noticed. I'm really sorry. I thought it was just the rush”, Laxus apologised again.

He honestly knew better. He knew most people needed aftercare. He knew that just dropping someone after that kind of thing could hurt emotionally, or in the worst of cases even physically. He knew that a harsh feeling of abandonment could wash over someone that was brushed off like that after submitting to another's will. He really did know better.

“I will take care of you from now on. I promise.”

 


	3. Inconvenience

Bickslow lay tense under his manager.

He was all naked, tied to the slat headboard, and above him the godlike blonde sat, still fully clothed, about to fulfil his desires. He ought to be excited out of his mind, and his cock sure as hell got the idea, straining up under the man that had straddled his waist, but honestly, he was feeling very awkward.

Laxus was as stoic as ever, with a completely calm expression rolling a condom down on the dildo he had picked, like it was just business as usual. He stroked his fingers down over the thin protection to force any air bubbles that had formed around the ridges down before making sure the entire condom was rolled out and sitting snug. Once he was satisfied with the placement of the rubber, he set the stylised blue silicone aside and looked down at the naked singer, inspecting him carefully.

“Do you trust me?”

Surprised by the question, Bickslow frowned a little.

“Yea?”

“Are you sure?”

Was it that obvious he felt out of place right now? He did want this, a lot. It was just that firm expression on the blonde's face that was throwing him off. He was used to a heated look, a smug smirk, something indicating the dom wanted to have him or would at the very least pretend, anything other than calm business on his play partner's face. But that was just Laxus, wasn't it?

“I would trust you with my life.”

“You're tense”, Laxus insisted and he played it off with a shrug.

“I'm a little nervous is all.”

“Just as long as you tell me if something is wrong.”

“I will.”

Trusting in that in turn, Laxus placed a hand on the singer's hip. He was cold to the touch, lying here all exposed, but that wouldn't last long. Running his fingers up the man's side slowly, he stopped over the firm chest and circled his thumb over one perky nipple. The entertainer closed his eyes and he caught the bud between his fingers, rolling it, pinching lightly, and a shift of hips told him it was exactly right.

Leaning down, he instead nipped at the sensitive spot and Bickslow inhaled sharply, the dark red eyes wide open in surprise now. He hadn't expected Laxus to as much as give him a kiss throughout the entire scene, but now the man's tongue was flicking over his nipple, his lips teasing, his hot breath rolling over the chilled skin. Unable to stop himself, Bickslow gave a throaty little noise.

A tiny smirk spread over the blonde's lips and he shivered. Was this merely amusing Laxus or did he genuinely find it arousing as well? He was just playing along in order to keep his new star from creating a scandal, wasn't he?

Sitting back, Laxus saw that the singer had relaxed at least a little bit. Pleased, he picked the lube up and slicked his fingers before shifting off the man. He took a hold of one of Bickslow's knees, folding his leg up against his body to expose him. He paused, admiring the sight. It really was a pretty pose for the flexible entertainer.

Bickslow watched the orange eyes slowly travel over his form. Maybe the blonde really did enjoy it. He at least didn't seem to mind, taking his time like this.

An involuntary jerk shot through him when the cold, slick hand suddenly touched him. He couldn't keep still when one finger ever so slowly pressed against his entrance, waiting for him to relax and allow it in.

“Look at you, squirming around already just at the promise”, Laxus chuckled darkly and he averted his face.

Gods, he wanted it now. No. He needed it, needed Laxus to go on, to back his tease up. He pushed his hips down against the hand in an inaudible plea. Finally, the digit breached him and he almost held his breath. Taking a hold of the slats he was tied to, he attempted to keep a little bit of calm and slowly exhaled.

It didn't last him very long, the blonde quickly finding the right spot, rubbing circles against his prostate and leaving him shaking. The manager continued with two, slowly and thoroughly preparing him. It was far more than necessary, the toy he had chosen being average sized at best, but Bickslow wasn't about to complain. He just kept urging his hips down, meeting the other's hand and reviling in the pleasure.

Whenever he glanced up at the businessman, was met by that same focused expression, like the blonde was at work. It wasn't really what Bickslow wanted the other to think of this, so he elected not to look again, instead just feeling, and listening to the voice that spoke with such a completely different passion.

“Ready?”, Laxus asked in a low purr as he removed his fingers.

Just nodding, Bickslow waited, felt how the other's weight shifted as he reached for the bedside table. He heard the cap of the lube bottle open and close again before one rough hand returned to his skin, holding his legs spread. The still cold blunt silicone tip nudged him and he jerked, clenching his fists around the slats in anticipation.

“Do you want this?”, Laxus teased, pressing the dildo forward a little, enough to send a shiver up his spine, but too little to actually enter him.

“Yes”, Bickslow answered at once.

Oh and how much! He shifted, trying to push himself down against the toy, but Laxus merely moved with him, not allowing him the satisfaction.

It was strange just how torturous this moment was to him. He could endure long sessions of teasing and edging, of begin enticed and denied. Hell, he loved it, loved how desperation would build in him until he simply couldn't take it any more. But this particular moment, before finally having someone, or in this case something enter him, he couldn't stand.

“Convince me”, Laxus demanded and he instantly began begging, anything to make the blonde get on with it.

“Laxus, please, just do it.”

“Please do what?”

“Fuck me. Do it, please. Just please.”

“You really are easy, aren't you?”, Laxus chuckled and he blushed, the blonde's amused tone of voice creeping right under his skin.

Having mercy, Laxus slowly eased the dildo into him and he couldn't help his deep moans. Finally! It felt so damn good, the stretching sensation for every ridge on the length prompting him to roll his hips down against it.

Laxus watched with fascination as the singer moved his hips in response to the intrusion, how an expression of pure bliss replaced that of embarrassment and frustration. Seating the dildo to the base, he let go, watching the acrobatic body arch up and squirm to get some kind of movement, some tiny bit of friction.

Settling between the long legs, he placed one knee right before the flared blue base and jerked his leg forward. The reaction was instantaneous. Bickslow gasped, fingers digging into the wooden slats of the headboard. It was so much easier to push forward with a leg rather than a hand. This, he could do for a good while before getting tired. The ridges were perfect for it, allowing him to pleasure the entertainer properly with quite little movement.

Setting a harsh pace, he enjoyed the show Bickslow was headlining. The singer had an incredible voice. Even uncontrolled and raw like this, it was stunning. Laxus loved this song more than any he had heard before. It was a song of sheer beauty, of panting moans and desperate whines, of pleasure and fulfilment.

Running a hand over the man's throat, he sensed the vibrations against his fingers for every sigh and keen. Firming his hold, he felt the resonance from the man's vocal cords clearly, almost tickling his hand. When his fingers were wrapped around that precious throat entirely, the entertainer suddenly quieted, his body tensing up.

“Okay?”, Laxus asked and Bickslow swallowed hard, feeling the strong hand almost restrict the bob of his Adam's apple.

Managing a tiny nod, he braced himself, but the blonde didn't tighten his hold further. To the contrary, Laxus eased off, stroking over his throat softly. He brought his hand up further, rubbing a thumb over the singer's jaw and then taking a hold of it, jerking his head to the side to force him to face his manager once more.

Bickslow still kept his eyes closed, not wanting to risk being thrown out of this perfect moment now.

The firm thumb ran over his lips shortly before forcing itself between them and he obediently opened his mouth only to have two fingers invade it, curling to hold his tongue down. Having difficulties swallowing this way, he couldn't help the saliva pooling, running from the corner of his mouth. And he couldn't help the broken noises leaving him for every push of the blonde's knee, every shift of the toy inside him.

Laxus leaned in so close he could feel the hot breath against the shell of his ear, and mocked, “You are such a slut. You're loving it, being fucked into the mattress like this. You make such a pretty face when you drool.”

Shivering, Bickslow closed his mouth around the man's fingers and got an entertained chuckle in return.

“Yea, come on, show me what that talented mouth of yours is really good for”, Laxus encouraged and he obediently sucked at the wet digits. Giving an instinctive slight hum, he wiggled his tongue between and around them.

When Laxus pulled back, removed his fingers from the singer's mouth, Bickslow finally looked up.

The same calm focus was still in the orange eyes. Despite the enthusiastic come on, he still didn't seem particularly riled up.

Bickslow on the other hand was sure he looked like a complete mess by now, and Laxus didn't let off in the least. That perfect sensation of the toy moving within him was still just as harsh, as quick, and he was all but mewling.

“Are you happy yet, hm, or do you need more?”, Laxus asked and he whimpered.

“More.”

“You're greedy”, the blonde scolded, taking a hold of his cock and giving it a firm stroke.

Gasping at the sudden touch, Bickslow could swear his knuckles were going white, his fingers almost feeling numb as he clung onto the slats. Closing his eyes once more, he arched his back, thrusting up into the warm hand.

“Oh fuck, please”, he groaned, as though afraid the other would stop, wouldn't finally give him what he needed if he didn't beg for it.

Laxus wasn't about to drag this out much further today, though. Bickslow had said he was nervous, was evidently a little bothered by something, and it was the first time the two of them were doing this together.

Sure, there was before in the office, but that had been very haphazardly. This time around they had really set up their scene beforehand. This time, Bickslow truly submitted to him rather than just going with the happening. He had allowed the blonde to restrain him rather than simply being pushed down over a desk.

With all this in mind, Laxus didn't think it wise to search for the entertainer's boundaries today, to test the man's limits before he had a good guess about where those might be.

Stroking his hand down with every push of his leg, every movement of the blue toy, he marvelled in the change of pitch in the singer's voice. The pretty moans grew more and more desperate, the entertainer's voice raspy and low. When he finally found his orgasm, spilling over the blonde's hand and his own stomach, it was a deep grunt that finished the concert.

While Bickslow was still gasping for breath, Laxus eased the dildo from him, and he yelped, hypersensitive for the time being. It was so intense it almost hurt. Tugging at his restraints, he struggled for a moment before he could calm back down and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

“Are you okay?”, Laxus asked worriedly. He had expected some surprised gasp, a jerk or arch, but nothing quite that extreme.

Bickslow smiled tiredly. It was mean, doing that to him so soon, but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. A few greedy inhales later, he managed to nod and vocalise a small, “M' fine.”

Looking back at the businessman, he added, “Perfect.”

That seemed to calm Laxus again. He disappeared form view for a moment and returned with some paper. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he used it to wipe most of the semen off Bickslow's stomach before he reached up to let the singer free.

Unhooking the wrist restraints from the chain, he brought Bickslow's right hand to his mouth and gave it a soft kiss. Slowly taking the restrain off, he ran his fingers over the skin and kissed the singer's hand a second time before repeating the process on the other side.

Lying down, he pulled Bickslow closely against himself. He waited until the singer's breathing had evened out entirely again, in the meantime rubbing over his arm, caressing his cheek, and finally kissing him softly on the forehead.

When Bickslow had found himself again, was ready to come down from his high, he snuggled against the warm chest further, his hands instinctively finding a hold on the lilac shirt. Laxus's warm hand kept stroking over his skin, and he was enjoying the treatment to the fullest. The way Laxus looked at him now, watched him wind down, guided him back to Earth Land, it was incredibly tranquil.

“Wow you can be attentive”, Bickslow smiled.

“Tsk”, was the only response he got and his smile grew wider.

“Thank you.”

A sigh left the manager and he looked up to see a displeased frown on the man's face.

“Please do not ever thank me for sex again. That is so awkward.”

“I thanked you for the care”, Bickslow pointed out, but the blonde waved it off.

“Shit the same. Just don't.”

Shrugging a little, Bickslow agreed. “If you say so.”

He didn't really care which. Most doms he had hired had downright demanded he politely and formally thank them after the scene, as a finishing statement before they returned to their usual lives and roles. If Laxus wasn't into that, he didn't mind not having to do it.

He wondered if was Laxus getting anything out of all this, besides damage mitigation. To do this kind of thing just for a reason like that was going pretty damn far.

Surely this wasn't what Laxus had in mind when he took Bickslow on as an entertainer in his company. Surely, this was not what he had expected when he offered to manage Bickslow personally, to coach him as a singer and performer, and sure as hell not when he decided to make Bickslow his new main project.

“Sorry to inconvenience you”, Bickslow sighed and Laxus shook his head, placing a hand on his head for emphasis.

“Don't think that.”

Raising an eyebrow in bewilderment, the singer asked, “You're enjoying this?”

Laxus licked his lips, contemplating his answer before deciding on a different approach. He took Bickslow's hand in his own and lead it down, pressing it against his crotch so the singer would feel that he was hard, rock hard.

“Fuck”, Bickslow whispered hoarsely.

So much for straight then. Laxus really did enjoy all this.

He had figured the manager must have dominated someone before, as sure about himself as he was in his role. Perhaps he had done this with another man before then?

Now that he though about it, the blonde had never shown any interest in any women, never responding to any flirting attempts. Not that he had shown any interest in men either, but that point was made now.

Daring to shift his fingers over the erection, lightly caressing it through the soft cloth, he saw Laxus inhale deeply. He was mildly disappointed that the blonde removed his hand again, but if he didn't want to keep going, then that was simply it.

Instead enjoying the warmth of the man's embrace, he let post-climax exhaustion lull him back to sleep.

  



	4. Dance Practice

Bickslow wasn't surprised when he woke up to find his manager had left. Laxus was constantly working. He was surely at the office already. It was a common joke around the company, that their boss had figured out a way to eliminate the necessity of sleeping. If only he'd share that secret.

Yawning a chuckle and stretching leisurely, Bickslow glanced around the room. His restrains still lay on the beside table, not allowing him to forget what they had done yesterday. To think Laxus was into that kind of thing as well. Perhaps it wasn't all that surprising. He just hadn't really thought about it before.

Getting up, he stalked into the bathroom and saw that the blonde had cleaned the toy at once, setting it aside on the basin to dry. It was a rather neat trick the man had pulled, thrusting the dildo forward without occupying his hands. He hadn't really considered that before.

After showering, he gathered the items together again and put them out of sight. He really didn't need the maid to find any of it, especially not now that C-Magazine was digging through his private life in the search of something scandalous.

Walking through his room for closet, he took his time choosing an outfit. He was pretty sure that the promised interview would be held today. And he didn't have his car, which meant he had an excuse to take the bus. Today, he had to look good. He wanted something that said, 'It's just a normal day. I always dress this well'. Coming to a stop before his Cubellios trousers, he smirked. Perfect.

In baggy blue Cubellios, a matching striped tank top and boots, he headed out.

The bus stop was mostly empty, only an older lady sitting there and waiting. This area was everything but densely populated. It was almost spooky sometimes just how quiet this particular section of the city was, considering how close to the centre it lay. The surrounding offices isolated it very well from the buzzing shopping strips and parks. Only people that worked in the area came here. Sometimes they took a stroll between the pompous mansions during their breaks. Other than that, the streets were empty.

The bus route however cut once through the centre of Crocus before stopping here, so when he got on it was already fairly full, not a single seat left. One gentleman stood for the elderly lady and Bickslow reached up for the handrail. He looked out the window, repressing his smirk when the first few realised who he was.

A few teenagers huddled together closely and whispered happily, nodding toward him with bright, surprised grins. Catching the attention of other passengers with their excitement, they inevitably brought more attention to him until those few that hadn't recognised him searched their minds with a deep frown.

Two of the teenage girls took heart and slipped out of their seats, making their way over to him. Acting as though he had only just realised anyone even reacted to his presence, he smiled at them as they approached.

“You're Bickslow!”, one said astounded and he chuckled.

He loved that statement. You are you. If that was worth quite this much excitement, he was doing something right, wasn't he?

“The one and only”, he nodded and the girls grinned back at their friends wide eyed, signalling, 'He is really here, and he is talking to us!'

“Can we get a picture?”, the other asked and he shrugged.

“Sure, why not?”

He might seem calm, but really, he was about ready to burst with pride. It felt so fucking good to be recognised. He still remembered the first time a stranger had come up to him in the middle of the city, pointing at him and declaring, “I know you! You're that singer!”

He couldn't say he quite understood the point of autographs, but he was happy to please whenever someone asked. Photos were way more fun, though. He watched in amusement as the girls beckoned a third friend and the boy happily walked over, accepting one of the pink cased smart phones.

The bus stopped at the next station and the girls used the moment of standstill to move to either side of him, smiling brightly as their friend snapped the picture.

Feeling playful, Bickslow picked the camera phone from the boy's hand and turned it around, switching to front camera and sticking his tongue out. Giggling happily, his young fans mimicked him and he made sure they had a fun reminder of their meeting, worthy of being put on social media and spread around.

When the bus set into motion again, he instinctively put an arm around one of the girls to keep her from falling and she gave an awkward little laugh.

“Careful there, Princess”, he teased, handing the phone back, and she pulled her hair behind her ear, a tiny blush creeping to her cheeks as she apologised and moved from him. Standing opposite the little group now, he chatted for a while, telling them about the concert next week, and they sighed about not having tickets to it.

Pleased with the entire experience, Bickslow excused himself at his stop and walked to work, smiling over both ears. He would love to do this more often, but he knew Laxus would get pissy if he did, if he allowed it to become a pattern. The blonde had made it clear that he wouldn't tolerate that kind of behaviour from his star.

Other managers were free to advise their entertainers as they wished, but his own main project would not have fans following him around everywhere he went, would not create a hassle with security and would sure as hell not be the cause for entire police divisions having to escort him from and to airports just because he had such a bloated ego.

If he knowingly crossed that line, Laxus would give him up, end their contract, no matter how good he was. He knew that wasn't just loose talk. Laxus didn't need him. He needed Laxus. That's the way it had been from the start and that's the way it would stay for at least the next couple of years. Whatever bird whispered in the blonde's ear, he hadn't tamed it yet. Laxus always knew more than he did, still helped him grow every single day.

Walking past the reception and giving a polite nod to the two secretaries, Bickslow headed upstairs. Laxus had booked him in with Freed Justin again this morning. Personally, he thought his performance was pretty damn good, but Laxus didn't agree. The manager wasn't satisfied with his dance, and at Crocus Stadium everything had to be perfect.

Getting changed, he headed into the dance studio. As usual, the other was already there, sliding across the floor to classical music. Even in the grey tracksuit bottoms and slightly loose tank top, he shined. Freed was generally speaking incredibly elegant in everything he did, but when he danced one could believe fairies really did exist.

Bickslow had great respect for the dancer. He had won more than one national medal already. Not to mention, he was a brilliant choreographer and teacher. What he taught Bickslow and the other entertainers was however far from the ballroom dancing he competed in. It was the same he taught the backup dancers, though honestly they were so much better at it, spending all their energy on that specific skill.

Noticing his student had arrived, Freed stopped and smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“Laxus informed me about the errors he saw during your stage practice. Seems you didn't quite internalise what I told you about fluidity”, Freed got to the point at once.

“Fluidity, huh? He just said it was sloppy”, Bickslow sighed and he chuckled.

“That sounds like him.”

Tying his long green hair up in a strict ponytail, he clapped his hands together with an affirmative, “Let's get started.”

After watching the singer perform it once, Freed nodded, “I see what he meant”, and began correcting him, going over the transitions that, as Laxus had put it so quaintly, 'were sloppy'.

Speaking of the devil, the manager came to watch. Taking a seat on one of the benches, Laxus observed the training. It wasn't exactly rare for him to do so. While he was more focused on media, administration, and the actual music, he had learned enough about live shows over the years to be able to spot an error or give some constructive feedback about stage presence.

It was during one of these sessions that he had truly started taking an interest in Bickslow. The entertainer had been signed for no more than a year, but was already showing great promise, working hard on not only his music but also his presentation of it and himself. His problem had been of a different nature. He was far too aware of his talent, coming off as incredibly overconfident and annoying.

When Laxus had interrupted them and told him as much, he had expected the entertainer to brush it off, to contradict him or take it personally, but he didn't. No, Bickslow listened, nodded, and adapted at once. He asked for tips and tried his performance again, incorporating what Laxus had told him.

Smile more, and more softly. Look at the audience, not beyond them. Don't seem so aloft. Show that you care or at least pretend that you do. Seem approachable, likeable.

During his show one week after getting these tips, Bickslow nailed it. Even Laxus could swear his heart skipped a beat at the soft, teasing smirk that spread over the singer's lips when their eyes met. He was perfect on stage. He belonged there. It was his element, his natural habitat.

The next problem was then that Bickslow seemed to follow his every word a little too carelessly. He still had to be his own person on some level if he was supposed to become a star. Jumping through hoops as instructed was not a feat great enough to achieve all that.

Testing the singer, Laxus had suggested he go out of his usual repertoire with a cheesy love song. That, Bickslow hadn't simply done. He did take the suggestion seriously, but he didn't accept it in it's current state. He came up with his own version, something certainly romantic, but still cheeky enough to fit his style.

That was the last puzzle piece put in place. Offering to manage Bickslow personally, he brought the man under his wing.

Coaching his singing and teaching him how to address the public, media, and fans, Laxus got him his first big gig after only six months and Bickslow exceeded all expectations. Despite an initial stage fright bad enough to cause him to throw up, he not only went up there and performed for hundreds of people, he shone. By the end of it, no once could even recall how shaky his legs were the first couple of minutes. They could swear he had entered with a smile just as bright as when he left.

From there on it was all a steady climb. Bickslow turned out to be a natural in interviews, answering with equal amounts of joking tease and humble honesty. He was soon known as the new charming bad boy of pop music, good at heart, but playful and cocky on the outside. Not to mention, everyone loved the story of an orphan rising to the top of the charts.

It was no surprise that he managed to fix his errors very quickly today as well. After a few repetitions his transitions were smooth enough to be called stage ready and he performed the entire thing for his manager with a bright smile on his lips.

Laxus seemed just as impossible to impress as ever, watching him calmly, taking in every step and movement with full focus. He did however not scowl, didn't seem displeased once, and that was as close as one could get.

Once he was done, Bickslow stuck his tongue out with a small wink, his signature finish, before he turned around as though to leave the stage, hands held high in victory.

“Good, no?”, he prompted and Laxus nodded.

“Yea. That was good. Just don't get sloppy again before the show.”

“I won't.”

“Overconfident.”

Giving an innocent shrug, the singer reached for his water bottle.

Seeing the man's throat move as he swallowed, Laxus recalled how it had felt under his fingers. He wondered if Bickslow would like it if he did that again, if he went further with it. He hadn't protested at least.

When the dark red eyes met his in question, he realised that he was staring and instead walked over to the choreographer to chat a bit.

He had know Freed since sixth grade. When he started his own company, his old friend hadn't hesitated to jump aboard as well, no doubt giving him an edge in the highly competitive market.

His choreographies brought out the best in every singe entertainer, playing to their personal strengths and covering for any weaknesses. He had an eye for people and for movement, could assess what someone could and couldn't do and why. He also gave great advice whenever any songwriters wanted feedback, having studied literature in his free time just for the laughs.

Both him and Evergreen had been here from the very start. She too had been a friend long before Laxus was able to scrape together the funding for Dreyar Music.

She had always been well organised and disciplined, even back in ninth grade. It was her that made everything go round. She was the one that made sure people that needed to could reached him and that others didn't bother him, that internal affairs were handled in an effective manner, and that no bureaucracy got in their way. Indeed, it was her help that allowed him to work in peace at all.

No matter how busy someone was, she found the time to contact them, and if it so required her to call a hundred and one times. Give her a task and she would get it done. Always. Mostly, he didn't even tell her what to do but rather let her tell him what needed to be sorted out around his company.

Dreyar Music wouldn't be what it was today if it weren't for these two, and he tried to make sure they knew that he saw it whenever he could.

  



	5. Good Work

Bickslow stretched under the warm water with a long and satisfied groan.

One issue fixed. Now it was just the interview and the regular singing lesson left for the day. Laxus would surely just have him practice the set list again. There was only a week to go after all. It was the first run for this particular performance.

The idea was to use Crocus Stadium as trial. If he could pull the entire performance off here, then that is what they were going to use on the national tour. And, if that went well, nothing stood in the way of a real world tour next year. It was his dream. This just had to work out. He had done full 1 hour concerts before, but not in front of that many people, and not with such a complicated set list.

He would have to perform vastly different songs in the same set, switching from an energetic tone to a more subtle type of songs over the course of the concert. He hadn't done that before. And the entire stadium was sold out. He was both excited and nervous as hell, getting a little jittery when he thought about it. One would think stage fright was something you grew out off once you're up there for a living, but if you truly could, it sure as hell took a lot longer than this.

Laxus had claimed it was normal, that even the living legend Gildarts Clive still got nervous before every show, despite having held a ridiculous amount of concerts and having lived the dream for years, decades even.

The blonde had started his entire career with being the assistant to Clive's manager. Five years later, he left and instead took on Lyon Vastia. The singer had just lost a talent show, which meant he still had some media attention on him when Laxus began working with him, but that he wasn't already signed. Vastia was now famous around the world and lived in some crazy big mansion at the beaches of Midi.

That was Laxus Dreyar's great break as well. His tiny company suddenly became very profitable. He expanded from a small group of people to all that was now Dreyar Music.

Bickslow was his third grand project. After Vastia came the duo Twin Dragons. They too had been a success. With a track record like that, it was no wonder aspiring entertainers would kill for the opportunity to work with Laxus. Bickslow himself was exalted when he was signed by Dreyar Music.

The EP that got him the interview had actually gotten 3 responses. It was the first and only time he got any feedback at all from the companies he contacted. When he saw that Dreyar had showed interest, he instantly agreed to meeting them first, and now here he was.

Some days he still wondered just what it was that caused Laxus to decide on investing his personal time and energy in his career, what it was that the blonde saw in him. He did think himself to be pretty good at what he did. If nothing else, his success told the tale, but what had tipped the manager off that he would be able to reach this level, that he wouldn't be a disappointment?

He was interrupted in his thoughts when the door to the changing rooms opened. Seems someone else was coming to practice now. He shouldn't idle too much longer either. He had stuff to do. Rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he was surprised to hear steps closing in.

Running a hand over his face before opening his eyes, he turned to spot no other than Laxus standing there, equally naked.

“Good work today”, the blonde said and he frowned a little.

“Thanks?”

Since when was the man so explicitly encouraging? Usually, the absence of a scolding was a compliment in and of itself. And what the hell was he doing here?

Laxus stepped into the shower stall with him and he tensed. Was he serious? Right here? Now? Swallowing hard, he watched as the blonde stepped under the water, running a hand through his hair with a content sigh.

“Can I ask you something?”

The orange eyes met him attentively.

“Why me?”

“What?”, Laxus wondered.

“Why did you pick me as you next star? Why not someone else? There are a lot of great singers here. I am by far not the best.”

“True”, the blonde nodded. “But you are more than a singer. You are an entertainer, by instinct. And, most importantly, you listen, but also know when not to.”

Surprised by that analysis, Bickslow stood silent for a moment.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“I thought it annoyed you when I don't listen”, Bickslow finally questioned and he chuckled.

“It does, but that doesn't mean you're necessarily wrong to do so.”

Turning to the singer entirely, he added, “Occasionally, that is.”

Taking on his usual firm tone of voice, he commanded, “Turn around and stick your butt out.”

Blushing at the sudden sexual demand, Bickslow slowly followed the order, turning and placing his hands on the plastic wall of the stall, arching his back a little. A jerk ran up his spine when the blonde's warm hands found his hips, tugging them back more, and Laxus leaned against him, whispering into his ear, “You did very well. You're good at that kind of dance, at being an alluring little cock tease.”

One of the firm hands travelled up his back, urging him to bend even more before tangling in his wet hair. The other instead moved back, kneading over his ass, and he could swear the heat creeping over his face soon reached his ears.

What if someone walked in on them? To his own surprise, the thought only excited him further.

Laxus enjoyed the embarrassed expression on the singer's face greatly. It was intoxicating to see the usually so cocky entertainer blush over both ears, his eyes shut firmly in an attempt to hide and his head dropped against the plastic wall. He had barely even stared.

Not having any lube at hand, Laxus was very careful as he eased one finger into the singer. He pulled at the black and blue hair, urging the man's head up so he would be able to see his facial expression.

Bickslow's jaw was slack, his breathing even and deep, and a glance down his well trained body confirmed he was already growing hard. His skin was glistening under the warm water. Pressing a kiss to the wet shoulder, Laxus got a slight hum, an audible exhale. It itched in him to reach around and see the violent jerk his touch would send up the other man's spine, but sadly not having three arms, he resorted to giving an order instead.

“Touch yourself for me.”

The dark red eyes opened, glancing back at him hesitantly.

“I'm not really big on following orders or taking much action myself. Not in this context at least. Besides, it's awkward to do that when you're watching”, Bickslow explained.

“Then I guess I can't do more for you here”, Laxus shrugged, wiggling his finger and loving the gasp it ripped from the singer's throat. If Bickslow wasn't into simple obedience, then he'd make it about blackmail instead. If the entertainer didn't do it himself, didn't let the other watch how he stroked himself, then he wouldn't get anything.

Squirming against the finger moving within him, Bickslow held his breath. Realising the manager was serious and wouldn't give him what he needed, he swallowed hard. Bracing himself on only one arm, he reached down to do as he had been told. He wanted avert his face, but the blonde had a firm hold on him, forcing him to stay where he was.

Laxus still looked so calm. It was almost annoying. Hadn't he admitted to enjoying their little agreement last time, Bickslow would have been convinced he didn't. He held back, but before long he moaned aloud at the feeling of his own hand in combination with the other man's intrusion.

“Damn, your voice is sexy”, Laxus grumbled hoarsely and he met the orange in surprise.

That's when he realised it. It was so obvious, wasn't it? This look wasn't a bored expression at all. This focus, it was passionate. Laxus looked like that when he worked because he loved his work and he looked like that now because he was enjoying this just as much.

Laxus was watching him, but he wasn't doing it with some odd sense of duty. No, he was enjoying every sigh and shift. He genuinely wanted to see Bickslow like this, wanted to hear him.

Revelling in the feeling of being desired, truly desired, no pay, no bullshit, no acting tough, Bickslow gave in to it and vocalised his desire freely.

Suddenly feeling far more comfortable, he strained against the hand in his hair until it hurt, arching and pushing back against the blonde's hand with a groan. Keeping their eyes locked, he moaned, jerked himself off like there was nothing to be ashamed of any more. He could see the shiver going through the other man and it caused him to shudder in turn.

Laxus couldn't believe just how quickly Bickslow adapted to his demand, how suddenly he he didn't seem to mind any more. In fact, he seemed to love it, far more more so than the day before. Even with the order he had first protested against, he was enthusiastically moaning his pleasure.

Encouraged by the display, Laxus pressed himself against the singer, letting him feel his erection in turn. Bickslow shifted against him, sighing in content.

“Fuck, Bickslow.”

Hearing the hoarse voice, Bickslow smiled through his moans and made a point of wiggling against the blonde even more, teasing him back either in revenge or in gratitude. It didn't really matter which. Laxus seemed to enjoy it fully, soon trailing kisses up his spine, nibbling at his neck and tugging at is earlobe as he rocked his hips, ground himself against the singer.

Slowly untangling his fingers from the black and blue strands, Laxus brought his hand around the man's throat, feeling for the vibrations of his voice again. It was fascinating. He couldn't count how many times he had seen Bickslow control his voice and his breathing with full focus, how many times he had instructed the entertainer in it, controlled his rhythm, melody and pitch, controlled how he breathed even.

Firming his hold, he pulled the man's head back toward himself, that long acrobatic spine arching without problem. Placing his fingers safely on either side of the delicate larynx, he slowly pressed down, watching the singer tense, his breathing easing, his lips parting, and hearing an almost inaudible whimper leaving him. The dark red eyes looked out into the room without focus, the man concentrating entirely on his breathing.

Bickslow had never trusted anyone to do this with him. He had let doms hold him down by the throat, but never choke him. With Laxus, he felt completely safe. He had noticed how the blonde mindfully choose the placement of his fingers, feeling for the right spot before he dared go further.

Bit by bit, it became harder to breathe, the blonde squeezing off his air supply, and he held completely still as he savoured the way his mind went blank, the way his entire being seemed to give in, seemed to submit to whatever Laxus did.

Soon feeling somewhat light-headed, Bickslow sighed. He closed his eyes and Laxus let go of him.

In his first deep breath, every sensation became ten times stonger than usual, the finger inside him agonising. He quickly wrapped his hand back around his cock, biting together as he now firmly pursued his climax. His mind was a blur, but he felt Laxus's warmth against himself, and that was all he needed right now.

Noticing how wobbly Bickslow was when he got his air back, Laxus kept holding him. It was just perfect that he could see the hazy look in the dark red eyes like this, could see how gone the singer was as he jerked himself off.

“You're so fucking hot.”

He wasn't sure Bickslow even heard it, but he at least wanted to say it. Watching the entertainer's wrist work, he shifted his weight, running his hand down the firm upper body to give the singer more stability, and then remembered to move the digit he had slipped into the man's body.

Bickslow groaned hoarsely, his entire body jerking up at the sensation, and then he came, shaking with the crash of his orgasm. It had been a very long time since he came that hard and he could swear he saw stars.

All but collapsing against his manager, he was glad Laxus had such a firm hold of him. The blonde ever so carefully slipped the finger out of him and held his hand under the running water for a moment before bringing it around the entertainer.

Nuzzling against Bickslow neck, Laxus just held the him, cuddling him and keeping him warm.

First when the singer made a move out of his own accord did he ease off, allowing Bickslow to turn around and lean back against the plastic wall.

The dark red eyes inspected him blankly for a long while, the man's chest still heaving and lowering in deep breaths, before he finally grinned.

“Shit”, he giggled.

“Aright?”

“Perfect. Tha… uh, yea. Perfect.”

“Will you be okay on your own?”, Laxus asked seriously and he nodded.

Shaking his head a little to come back down, he nodded a second time, more affirmatively.

“Yea. I'm fine. I'm good. That was… intense.”

A tiny smirk tugged at the blonde's lips and he leaned in to press a kiss to his playmate's forehead before turning around.

He was about to walk away when he though better of it and spun around one more time, cupping the other man's face and kissing him softly on the lips.

Loving the surprised and transfixed stare he got in return, he teased, “Now don't be late. The reporters will be here in a few”, and then left.

  



	6. Amazing

Bickslow didn't particularly enjoy the interview. It wasn't as personal as he would have liked. There was no back and forth, no playful questions about his private life or prodding for details about his upcoming tour. It was just him telling the press what he was and wasn't doing at Red Signs, or rather, blatantly lying about it.

Important was just that the dom he had hired would keep his mouth shut as well, but he didn't really worry about that all too much. He was hardly the first celebrity to go to Red Signs and they had a reputation to uphold.

Someone did bring up the fact that he was on the bus that morning, that the picture had made the rounds within an hour of being posted just as he had hoped. That greatly lightened the mood, but all in all it was still a crappy experience.

After that was done with, and after some well deserved lunch, he had his singing practice with Laxus.

While the blonde didn't seem to have any ambitions of going on stage, that didn't mean he wasn't at least as good a singer as Bickslow. And he was a brilliant coach. He had an ear for music, four sound in general, and could pick up on details that most professionals wouldn't notice. He was well read too, able to explain every technique and detail in at least 3 different ways. Bickslow definitively had a whole different approach to singing now than he did before. A lot of it was about mindset and breathing right.

The topic of breathing had a far too explicit association now, though. And keeping his focus wasn't made easier by the fact that Laxus had not only fulfilled his desire, as they had agreed on before, but had pressed a soft and lingering kiss to the singer's lips.

With that memory ghosting around his conscious mind, Bickslow had to shake himself back to the task at hand a couple of times, but he somehow managed to get through the set list cleanly either way.

If anything, he tried to make use of it, of the change in tone his slight nervousness caused, of the butterfly trying to escape his stomach. He let his fluttering heart guide him through the more emotional songs toward the end of the set. Holding his hands over his chest as to make sure his heart wouldn't flee, he sang with more sincerely than ever.

“And when your lips met mine

Baby

I could feel the stars align”

It was so odd. He had sung these lines a thousand times before, but today it felt like they meant so much more. Even though it was but a generic love song he had written simply to make sure he had some in his repertoire, to come of as sweet and likeable to his fans, it meant something now. Today, it felt like there was an intended recipient. Today, he sung it for Laxus.

The manager stood before him, eyes closed and his head tilted down a little as he listened attentively. It was all business as usual, but Bickslow couldn't help a light blush creeping to his cheeks. Closing his eyes in turn, he kept going.

“Let's get lost tonight

And when morning comes

Let us flee the light

Love of mine

Let's get lost tonight

Just lie back, baby, ooh

And I'll make you feel aright.”

When he quieted, the silence in the room seemed awfully heavy. Slowly looking up, he saw Laxus staring back at him wide eyed and swallowed hard. He wasn't sure what to make of that reaction.

When the orange eyes didn't leave him for several long moments and the silence around them became downright uncomfortable, he fidgeted a little.

“That bad?”

“What? No. No, that was...” Laxus took a measured breath. “That was amazing.”

A smirk spread over Bickslow's face. 'Amazing'. That was a big praise, especially coming from Laxus Dreyar.

“Really?”

“Yes. It wasn't as polished as usual, and you messed up once of twice, but far more importantly, it felt genuine. Good job. You visualised it properly this time, didn't you?”, the manager asked and he shrugged a little.

“Uh, yea, I guess. Something along those lines.”

“Well, if you perform it like that at Crocus Stadium, it'll be a hit. Do it again.”

“Again?”, Bickslow sighed and Laxus crossed his arms over his chest, giving him an almost irritated frown.

“Of course again. It's a big change to the song. You have to be able to do it consistently”, he lectured. What the hell did the singer expect, honestly?

Taking a deep breath, Bickslow reached for his water bottle.

Again it was.

  


When he was finally done, he flopped down on the first best couch, which happened to be in the lounge of the 15th floor. There were two more, on the 10th and the 5th, and the staff always split up evenly during their breaks in order to find seats.

It being a fair bit into the afternoon already, there weren't all that many people here now. Only a few that took late breaks were idling in the spacious room, reading the news or looking out over the city. It truly was something to admire. The window front that went all the way around the corner of the building allowed for a breathtaking view. You could see all the way from the central, where the golden tips of Mercurius glistened, to Crocus Stadium, towering on the mountainside.

Among the noble heroes that kept the company running while everyone else was resting and endured the torture of smelling everyone else's meals for an hour before their own, was Evergreen. The brunette smiled at him when he entered and picked her coffee cup up, heading over to his table instead.

“Want one as well?”, she asked softly.

“Yes please”, he sighed and she returned a few moments later with a second cup, handing it to him and having a seat on one of the armchairs on the opposite side of the fancy coffee table. Relaxing back and crossing her legs, she took another calm sip.

“Laxus is working you hard this close to the concert, hm?”

“Mm”, he grumbled into the cup, downing half of it in one go and hissing in delight at the burning warmth before he looked back up with a tired smile.

“Yea, you could say that. I changed the way I sing one of my songs today, so...”

“Ah, I see. Long lesson for you then.”

“Mm. Too long”, he grumbled.

He understood well that he had to repeat it a few times, to make sure he really could pull it off, that it wasn't just a fluke, but Laxus had overdone it. What annoyed him most was that he didn't know why. He could usually tell what Laxus's intentions were when he pushed someone, but today he had no clue why the blonde had been so insistent.

Playing with the rim of his cup, he smiled, “He did say it was good, though.”

Meeting the secretaries eyes, he grinned, “He called it 'amazing'. I didn't even know that word was part of his vocabulary.”

“Oh? There's an 'attaboy' for you.”

“Yea.”

Biting his lower lip lightly, Bickslow let that sink in. He had really done well today. And Laxus had seen it, truly seen it. That really was an 'amazing' feeling.

“Say”, Evergreen began. “What's going on with you two?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, he shot her a blank look. Or at least, he hoped he did, giving his best effort to seem at a complete loss as to what she might be referring to.

“You know exactly what I mean. You've both been acting strange the last two days. Did something happen? Was he angry because of that Red Signs business?”

“He's been acting weird how?”, Bickslow returned the question, partially because he wanted to distract, and partially because he really did want to know.

“He cancelled all his meetings yesterday evening to go to your house instead. Today he came to work an hour later than usual and he disappeared for a while after the dance class. Freed said he followed you into the changing rooms to talk about the interview.”

“He cancelled meetings? Because of me?”, Bickslow asked astounded and she nodded.

That was news to him. It wasn't like Laxus to back out from meetings because of something so trivial. Maybe Laxus hadn't seen it as that? Maybe Laxus had been truly worried. Should he bring that up?

“Yes. It seemed you two had something important to talk about. So back to my question. What was it? What's going on?”, Evergreen insisted.

Bickslow thought for a moment. He could definitively not tell her the truth. If nothing else, Laxus would be more than pissed if he did, after being specifically instructed to keep his mouth shut. No, he had to come up with some kind of excuse.

“Yea, he was angry”, he half-lied.

It was true that Laxus had been displeased with his being spotted at Red Signs, but that wasn't really why he had decided to turn up at Bickslow's place last night, or why he had joined the singer in the shower.

“I don't see why to be honest”, Evergreen sighed.

She took another sip of her coffee, a frown forming on her forehead.

“I've known him for quite a few years, and I like to think that I usually understand why he does what he does, but with this, I'm not sure. It's not like it's that shocking you'd go to a strip club. You've done that before and he didn't care. Sure, that speculative article wasn't charming, but you sorted that out. I don't get it.”

Shrugging awkwardly, Bickslow had no idea what he could possibly say to that without giving it all away.

“Either way, I gotta get back. But if he is being unreasonable about this, or anything at all for that matter, don't hesitate to come to me or Freed. We're all friends here. He is your manager, but that doesn't mean you're at his mercy entirely”, Evergreen smiled.

Bickslow smiled brightly at that. So he wasn't the only one that though of them as friends then. That was good to know.

“Thanks.”

She probably didn't understand the real reason he said it, but that didn't matter right now. Truth be told, he felt just a little silly, valuing that simple word so much. Friends.

Some days, he found it peculiar. He had always figured one of the reasons he wanted to be a star was that he felt alone, but even now that he had friends, had people he could rely on no matter what, had a place he could call home, he still wanted to do this incredibly stressful job, and he'd be lying if he said it was just about the music. It was about the music to a part. He loved it. But it was also about the fame. He wanted attention, even now.

Guess the sayings about a few true friends being all you need in life didn't apply to him. It was a good start, though.

Evergreen finished her coffee and added jokingly, “He can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, especially when it comes to people and feelings. Sometimes he seems to think everyone's a robot like him.”

Winking at him teasingly, she got up.

“Don't take it to heart if he is being a bit stubborn.”

“It's fine, really. But thanks.”

“Rest up”, she smiled before heading out.

  



	7. On Stage

After a strenuous week of preparation, it was finally time.

Heading out early, Bickslow made his way to Crocus Stadium. Driving up to the huge arena, he saw that some people had decided to stay in tents outside the ticket control, anything to be first in line, to stand in the very front today. He couldn't believe how fucking lucky he was, having that kind of dedicated fans.

Unable to restrain himself, he slowed down and rolled down the window, shooting them a grin and giving a small wave. The reaction was instantaneous, people calling and waving, running after him a bit.

Grinning over both ears, he took a short detour before heading for the back entrance. If he dragged people along to the gate, he would never hear the end of it. While it was a pity, he did understand that he had to be careful. Having fans blocking the way for their staff was not a good way to start the day.

Laxus stood by the open gate, arms crossed over his chest and an impatient glare on his face. Nothing out of the ordinary. Once Bickslow's car was within the compound, he let the gate roll shut and walked over.

“You're late.”

Bickslow frowned, glancing down at his phone quickly. It was four past.

“Not even five minutes. Give me a break.”

It didn't surprise him that Laxus merely clicked his tongue and turned around, heading into the stadium itself. Picking his duffel bag from the backseat and locking his car, he walked after his manager, looking around curiously.

The place really was huge, the hallways seemingly endless and the numerous anonymous doors inviting you to get lost.

“I've never been in here before to be honest.”

Laxus raised an eyebrow at that.

“Never?”

“Not a sports fan”, Bickslow shrugged.

“You're not the first musician in here.”

“Nope, but the first since I've had the money to attend a concert of this calibre”, Bickslow reminded him, he had not always been able to just spend the money for a week's worth of food.

“Nullpudding played here last year.”

“That's not music”, Bickslow retorted at once and Laxus laughed heartedly.

“Don't say that publicly.”

“Obviously”, Bickslow chuckled.

“Not that there is any wrong kind of music, really”, he added, just to make absolutely sure Laxus knew he wasn't serious with that comment.

Emerging from one of the wide arching vomitoria, they walked out onto the field. The turf had been laid out with protective flooring already since the stadium wouldn't risk their expensive grass to be damaged by the hordes of people that they expected, and in the far end of the field the crowd barriers the were borrowing lay on a heap.

The base for the scene was also already standing, with a sturdy truss above. Everything else was still missing. A few spotlights and cables lay around, but most of the lights, the speakers, screens, backdrop, platforms, all of it, either stood in crates or had yet to arrive.

Usually, Bickslow arrived at the event location when all of this was dealt with already, but Laxus said it was time he learned about the 'ins and outs' of a concert in detail. He didn't particularly mind. It seemed fascinating. There was so much work that went into ever single event, and there was so much to keep track off.

There were the essential bits, to keep everyone safe. Security personnel, well designed crowd control, a first aid medical team, and not to forget a bit of food and especially something to drink. Then, you had the stage itself which needed be sturdy and safe, floor, lights, platforms, everything. If something came crashing down it could get dangerous real quick. And not to forget about the risk of starting a fire with stupidly placed cables, lights, or pyrotechnics.

The sound tower from where Laxus usually keep an eye on things had to fulfil these standards as well. Today, that part was easier since they could place sound team on the bleachers on the opposite side rather than raising the tower. It would have been a shame, ruining the sight for everyone that ended up behind it.

That was probably why Laxus always choose to scale the metal construct together with the sound team, to get a clear view. And, because you got the best sound around the tower since the people optimising it were located there.

Walking onto the rudimentary stage, Bickslow looked out over the stadium. If it had looked big from the outside, that was nothing compared to the inside. The field seemed to spread over a far greater area than made sense of any sports event and the bleachers reached for the sky. The light towers stretched up even further, soon touching the clouds.

He knew his mind had to be playing tricks on him. He was so fucking nervous, he could feel his stomach complaining already. He would usually keep his nerves in check until shortly before the concert, but now he was here already, hours before the first fans would be even be allowed inside.

“Are you feeling aright?”

Snapping out of his stare, he looked back at Laxus, standing there as relaxed as ever. He wasn't the one that would have to entertain here today.

“Sure. Yea. I'm fine.”

“Liar”, Laxus determined and he crooked an eyebrow.

“Drop that bag and come here.”

Chucking the bag off his shoulder for now, Bickslow stalked over, letting himself be placed right in the middle of the high stage. Laxus stood right behind him, his breath tickling the singer's neck.

“How many people do you think are coming to see you today?”

“Uh… 60 thousand was it?”

“More like 80.”

“This really isn't helping”, Bickslow complained and he chuckled.

“Just take it in. Imagine the entire place filled with people. 80 thousand people, all here to watch you. Let it happen. Just imagine you're naked.”

Bickslow huffed a laugh and glanced back. “I think that one goes, 'just imagine your audience is naked'.”

“No it doesn't”, the manager smirked, taking a hold of his hips and pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Laxus! What if someone sees?!”, Bickslow complained, taking a hold of the firm hands now keeping him close.

“No one will be here for another hour. The only ones that have access to the stadium right now are me and the people from the committee, which conveniently are all out of town on a summit.”

“This is why you called me here so early? Seriously?”, Bickslow hissed.

“No, I really do think you should familiarise yourself with the entire process, and you won't have the energy to do that once you're on tour, but it might be why I called you here an hour before everybody else.”

“Fucking hell”, Bickslow sighed, sure his heart was beating so hard it was audible. Doing it here, right on stage, was an absolutely ludicrous idea. 

He loved it.

“You know your safeword”, Laxus said, before letting one hand crawl under his top, fingers running up his stomach and chest, finding a nipple to play with. Mouthing over the soft skin of his neck, Laxus shifted even closer, pressing himself against the other entirely.

“I said naked”, he murmured against the shell of Bickslow's ear.

“And you are sure no one will come early?”

“I'm sure they wouldn't be able to get in”, Laxus confirmed. “But you don't have to. You never have to.”

Bickslow knew that. He wanted to. It was incredibly exciting, standing here, imagining it, a full stadium around them, a spotlight on him, and Laxus making him undress, exposing him.

Grabbing the hem of his top, he pulled it off, letting it fall beside himself and reaching for his belt next.

“Shoes”, Laxus reminded him calmly and he crouched down to untie them first.

He was sure he had never been this anxious while undressing before. Not when doing so causally, not when he knew he was going to have sex, and not when he knew he was going to be part of a scene. Never had be been this anxious about it, but he had also never been this aroused by it.

Sure he performed an awfully anticlimactic striptease, he finally stood completely naked on the warm stage. The black floor panels had already been standing in the sun for long enough to burn slightly against the soles of his feet.

He would have turned around, but the way Laxus had again positioned himself so closely behind him, gave him a feeling he should stay put.

“Sit”, the dark voice rumbled and he let himself fall to his knees at once, gazing out over the empty stadium that seemed to only grow in size the longer her looked.

“Stretch your legs out.”

Following suit, Bickslow shifted, sitting down on his butt instead and then looking up questioningly. Since when did someone not want him on his knees? Laxus smiled at him with an air of mischief he hadn't seen on the man before. Something told him there was a plan behind all of this.

When Laxus left his side, he shivered. Even with the heat from the black surface, he suddenly felt a little chilly. Looking back, he saw the other pull a cable from the heap that had been tossed into a corner for the time being. He inspected it carefully, running it through his fingers and making sure he had a stretch without bumps or irregularities. Looping it in his hand, he swiftly created a handcuff knot and then returned.

Bickslow instinctively moved his hands together behind his back, letting the other slip the loops over his wrists and pull them tight. Testing the knot, he noticed the binding loosened quite easily, but when Laxus sat down behind him, one leg on either side of him, and the ends of the cable trapped under his weight, the knot held.

He could feel the man's clothed erection against his bound hands as he settled, but he couldn't do more than shift his fingers to tease back. Laxus didn't even seem to take notice he tried. The man took a hold of his knees, spreading his legs and hooking them over his own so he couldn't simply draw them back together. Blushing, he closed his eyes.

Bickslow was sitting completely exposed on his stage, in the middle of the grand Crocus Stadium, and he was deliciously unable to do anything about it. Marvelling at that, Laxus pressed another kiss to his neck.

“Now, you're naked”, he teased, stroking his hands up along the insides of Bickslow's thighs and watching him squirm. Ghosting his fingers over the now fully formed erection, Laxus felt him shiver, felt him urge his hips forward in the search of some friction, some satisfaction.

“Nngh”, Bickslow complained and he smirked.

“What do we say?”

“Please.”

Arching his neck and nuzzling against Laxus's cheek, he begged, “Please, touch me. Don't tease. Please, I need you.”

Showing mercy, Laxus wrapped his hand around the length and Bickslow gasped against his skin. Slowly stroking down, Laxus let his other hand reach up and tangle in the black and blue hair, forcing the man's head forward.

“Face the crowd now, don't hide. Be an entertainer, make a show. That's what you're best at, right, you attention whore?”

Highly amused, he watched Bickslow open his eyes again, his blush so deep it soon matched his dark irises. Firming his strokes, he saw the other's jaw go slack, heard his moans gain.

“Imagine that, all your fans standing there, watching you like this, hearing you moan like a bitch in heat. After that, singing here shouldn't be a problem, right?”

A whine left Bickslow's throat.

Who would have guessed that this stoic man had such a perverted mind, could say such beautifully lewd things as though it was but a casual encouragement. He had teased in a variety of ways over the past week, had whispered profanities into Bickslow's ear while he stroked him, held him down, fucked him with one of his toys, but this took the price. He couldn't think straight with that imagery edged into his mind.

When the hand in his hair slipped free and instead caressed along his jaw, he opened his mouth, already expecting two of the digits to slip past his lips. Laxus seemed to have a thing for his throat and mouth.

The fingers curled down to catch his tongue once more, and he felt his saliva pooling. Perhaps he had a thing for that too.

Pushing further, the digits caused him to tense. He wasn't quite sure what Laxus was up to, but it was uncomfortable. When one finger reach the base of his tongue, his gag reflex set in.

“Ligh-ing.”

Laxus stopped at once, taking a hold of Bickslow's sides instead and worriedly searching his face.

“Are you aright? Talk to me.”

Taking a deep breath, Bickslow nodded, “I'm fine. Just let me breathe.”

“Okay”, Laxus nodded, softly circling his thumbs to soothe. “But you're aright otherwise?”

“I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Bickslow smiled at that. He hadn't ever seen Laxus that worried before. It was good to know he took it seriously that he had been safeworded, that he made sure everything really was okay.

Nodding again, he confirmed, “Yea, I'm aright otherwise.”

“Do you want to keep going?”, Laxus asked and he nodded a third time.

“Yes.”

“So you really do enjoy being put up for show like this then, hm?”

Feeling his cheeks flare up in a new blush, Bickslow looked back at him wide eyed.

That was so embarrassing, and so perfect. There was no moment of awkwardly fumbling to get back into the scene, no further effort needed to bring back the mood. Laxus shamelessly used the pause, used his explicit confirmation of continued consent to tease.

Kissing the nape of Bickslow's neck, he seamlessly got back to what he was doing, jerking the singer off in front of their imaginary grand audience.

While that hadn't been the main reason he came up with this idea, he was glad to see it had the desired side effect. Bickslow relaxed more and more the closer he got to climax. He didn't seem as frightened by the idea of a full stadium any more. It was evident in the pitch of his voice, the rhythm of his breathing. Even as his body tensed up, his mind was at peace.

Kissing over his shoulders, Laxus firmed his grip, as he had learned Bickslow liked, aiming to finish him off, and not much later he succeeded. Bickslow groaned in pleasure, arching his spine and throwing his head back to rest on the other's shoulder as he came.

With a greater part of Bickslow's weight now relaxed back against him, Laxus had to steady himself by placing a hand on the hot ground. Slowly giving the spent member one more stroke, he loved the hoarse gasp and violent shudder it gained him. It was beautiful how oversensitive the man got after an orgasm.

When finally Bickslow had caught his breath and came back to reality, Laxus got up, releasing the tension from the cables and thus making it easy for the other to pull free from the restraints.

It was a pretty sight, the dark red eyes glancing up at him curiously, the black and blue hair a bit ruffled, and cum slowly running down the man's abs. He didn't doubt Bickslow would stay in the role he had been assigned until he was told to stop.

Testing his assumption, he held his cum covered hand out, teasing, “See what a mess you make.”

He had expected another blush to run over over the man's face, an apologetic look maybe, something, but not that Bickslow would take it as a challenge.

Getting up on his knees, he came closer, taking a hold of Laxus's wrist and licking his hand for the salty fluid. He sucked each finger into his mouth, darted his tongue between them, lapped over his palm for every last drop with satisfied small hums.

Feeling his cock jerk almost painfully in its confinement, Laxus hissed under his breath. He didn't dare as much as shift when Bickslow took the digits into his mouth, not after what had happened just now.

When he finally pulled back and licked his lips with a smug smirk, Laxus took a measured breath. Fucking hell how much he wanted to ravish that cocky little bastard now. The worst part was, he knew Bickslow would suck him off if he ordered it, but he also knew that Bickslow wouldn't like what comes next, so he restrained himself.

“You like that, do you?”, he teased instead, taking the man's chin in his hand to angle his face up.

“Does it taste good?”

“Very”, Bickslow responded playfully and he had to remind himself a second time why he was not going to do this.

Offering a hand to pull the other up, he prompted, “Get under the shower and clean up. You might as well change into stage clothes at once if you want. You will only be observing until it is time either way.”

Seeing a slight disappointment in the dark red eyes, he steadied Bickslow as he rose to his feet and pointed him in the right direction.

Once the black and blue hair disappeared around a corner, he headed into a nearby bathroom.

He had to go meet whomever had already arrived at the gate in a few, but before that he needed to take care of his now throbbing arousal. Kicking the door shut behind himself, he freed it and growled at the much needed touch of his hand.

Closing his eyes, he called the image forth again, of Bickslow on his knees, licking his own cum off his fingers with such enthusiasm, and firmly jerked himself off to it.

Quickly now, so that no one would wonder what might have kept him.

  



	8. Disobedient

Feeling surprisingly calm even in the moment before he walked out on stage, Bickslow performed his probably best show so far.

The first part was easy. It came as naturally as breathing by now, to sing, dance, tease the fans in the first few rows. Picking out one redhead in particular, he crouched down near the edge and shot her a grin and a wink.

She blushed, her friends laughed, and Bickslow's smirk grew wider before he broke eye contact.

The later part required far more focus.

He had to sing his heart out, sing like he meant every line, every breath. He had to convince his audience of his sincerity, had to make them feel it.

It was so much easier to do that when you actually were sincere, when you actually did feel it yourself, and since last week he knew what he could do to conjure all the right emotions in his chest as he sang.

It was a shame that he couldn't see Laxus up there in the bleachers at the opposite end of the stadium. He couldn't even see the sound booth past all the lights blinding him. But he could imagine it at least, could pretend he was back in the studio and that Laxus was right there before him, listening as attentively as he always did, and he could sing his song the same way he did back then.

Holding a hand over his heart for the greater part of the song, he gave it his all. He finally walked to the front and reached out toward the sound team, looking out into empty space as there was no way for him to get eye contact with his manager, with the man that he secretly dedicated his song to.

Quieting and hearing the crowd roaring around him, he smiled.

Nailed it!

Turning around, he took a measured breath. One last song and he was done. It was a pity. He was really enjoying this. He loved being on stage, and he hadn't even felt nauseous or anything. Laxus's method clearly worked. He blushed as he thought about it.

They had honestly done that. Right here. Laxus had spread him out right on this very stage. Bickslow repressed a chuckle. And people called him naughty.

Trying to chase the imagery away, he grabbed his water bottle and brought it to his lips.

Now that his mind had settled on the topic, though, it also came back to him in vivid detail how Laxus had stared at him after the dance practice a few days ago, how the orange eyes had been fixed on him while he drank.

It was because of his throat, wasn't it? His mouth. What was Laxus imagining?

Feeling his blush deepen, Bickslow cursed to himself. He had to focus.

Walking back to the middle of the stage, the lights dimmed for effect, he looked up and spotted the sound booth, and Laxus, sitting there in black business suit with his arms crossed over his chest, watching.

It was too far away for him to make out more than the general form of those broad shoulders, but he just knew that Laxus had that same seemingly calm expression on his face yet again. It was so much more than boredom, though. The focus in the orange eyes was one of genuine interest, one of passion. He had such a mean face, most people couldn't tell the difference.

Bickslow figured Evergreen and Freed could. They knew Laxus best, didn't they? Bickslow himself had first understood it when Laxus surprised him in the shower.

The light went for him in a moment where Laxus had him pinned against the wall, had a hand tangled in his hair and a finger inside him, when Laxus watched him while he touched himself, when Laxus lewdly encouraged him.

Great. Bickslow sighed. Another unhelpful set of memories running around his head, just what he needed.

He felt so fucking hot. The stage lights, the warm summer evening, the strenuous performance, and now these thoughts.

Pausing, he inspected the water bottle still clutched in his hand and smirked.

Fuck it.

Lifting the plastic bottle over his head, he let the water pour down over him. He shivered as it ran and dropped along his skin, drenching his clothes. Pulling a hand through his hair and tossing the bottle aside, he grinned widely and enjoyed both the much needed cool and the enthusiastic hoots from his audience.

Holding the microphone up, he set to finish the concert.

  


Sitting draped in a big fluffy towel in the back of his car, Bickslow let out a sigh. He was so happy. Sweaty as hell, and even wetter than usual after having poured half a litre of water over his head, but incredibly happy.

The calm roaring of the engine, the rush of traffic around them, and the distinctive bleeps of the GPS made for a good mix to bring him back out of his adrenaline high.

“You did really well”, Laxus commented as he drove.

“Thanks.”

“Why the water bottle, though? Did you just figure that was a good idea as you stood there?”

“Pretty much. I was hot”, Bickslow shrugged, not about to disclose his entire line of reasoning. It had worked, and that was most important part. They would surely see a few pictures of it tomorrow morning, especially since it turns out his top became see-through when it was wet. Had he been a woman, there would no doubt have been an outcry about indecency.

Then again, he was pretty indecent, but that was okay with him. It wasn't like people knew what he was really up to. If they did… He wanted to believe that it wouldn't matter, but he knew that wasn't true. Everything mattered. Not to mention, it would kinda ruin the fun part of keeping a naughty secret.

Evergreen was probably the closest to finding out, but he doubted she would think of something along those lines to explain their 'odd' behaviour as of lately.

“Say, Evergreen told me something a few days ago”, he began carefully.

“And what's that?”, Laxus wondered.

“You cancelled some meetings to come see me?”

“Yea.”

“Why?”

Laxus glanced at him in the rear-view mirror.

“Really?”

“Yea. I don't get it. Weren't those important?”, Bickslow nodded, straightening his back a little.

“They were, but talking to you took precedence.”

“Why?”

A sigh came form the driver's seat.

“I was worried. I didn't know if I had done something horribly wrong.”

“I didn't stop you. I didn't safeword”, Bickslow argued and he grumbled.

“I know, but still. I should have talked to you properly first.”

Sitting up entirely now, Bickslow leaned forward a little.

“It's okay, really. I trust you. You wouldn't have kept going if I wouldn't have loved it. You know me, know my body language really well. You would have seen it if there was something wrong. I mean, take today. Don't you think you would have been able to tell that you had to stop even if I hadn't said it?”

Another indecisive sound left Laxus.

“Hm, sure, but still. It's now how you do these things.”

Chucking, Bickslow leaned back again, teasing, “You can be really adorable sometimes.”

“Tsk.”

Bickslow understood what Laxus meant. It wasn't how one ought to start an agreement of this kind. There should first be agreement and then sex, not the other way around. Had Laxus done something wrong it might have freaked him out and that could have ruined a lot. But even knowing all that, thinking back, he wouldn't have wanted that day to go any other way, and he wouldn't have Laxus feeling bad for it.

Looking out of the tinted windows, Bickslow noticed the sun had almost set, leaving a beautiful orange glow in its wake. The perfect ending to a perfect day. Smiling, he watched the street lights hurry by.

Once they reached their destination, Laxus decided they should evaluate the concert at once rather than the next morning as per usual and Bickslow shrugged in agreement. He was starting to suspect why Laxus had insisted on driving him home despite hating motorised vehicles like few others.

Beginning with a hot shower and a change of fresh clothes, he meet Laxus in his favourite parlour in the back of the house. Serving some simple supper, bread and fruit, he turned his attention to the evaluation.

  


Finishing up, Laxus closed his notebook and stood.

“That's it?”, Bickslow asked in surprise and he shrugged as he stashed the notes and pen into his briefcase.

“Yea. You should rest.”

“You came here just to evaluate the event? Really?”, Bickslow questioned sceptically.

“Maybe I did.”

“As if.”

Laxus dropped the bag back down. It was true that he did have something else in mind, but Bickslow seemed genuinely tired after the concert, so he figured he should leave. If Bickslow didn't want him to though…

“Why? What do you want, you little cock tease?”

Bickslow shrugged a little. He had suspected that this was why Laxus had decided to drive, and to stay. He too did want to do something more. But the question was a very good one. What exactly did he want?

As safe as he felt with Laxus, as careful the blonde seemed to be, mindfully placing his fingers as not to harm him, always searching him for any sign of discomfort, perhaps he really could dare to ask that…

“Do you know how to use a flogger? I mean, really know how to?”

“Do you have one?”, Laxus retorted confidently and he nodded.

Leading on into the bedroom, he revealed his little stash, the box in his closet that held any additional toys he couldn't fit in the bedside table, anything he didn't feel a need to have accessible at short notice.

Picking the slender leather flogger up, Laxus tried it, making sure he got all the tails to stick together as he ran them through the air in a figure eight.

“A bit light, but it should work”, he determined, getting a feel for the implement.

Bickslow wasn't sure if he should be impressed, or if it was obvious that this ridiculously flawless piece of perfect could do even that. He wondered just how much experience Laxus really had, and he wondered if it would be prudent to ask.

“Can I tie you up for this?”, Laxus asked absent-mindedly as he played around with the flogger.

Getting a nod, he walked back out into the spacious bedroom, finding the restraints. He also took out a blindfold and held it up in question.

Bickslow nodded his consent and a small smirk crept onto Laxus's face. He was clearly plotting something again. Looking over the contents of the cabinet a third time, he seemed to settle on an idea.

“Change. I want you either naked or in only trousers. Something light. Pyjamas or tracksuit bottoms.”

Swallowing hard, Bickslow turned back around and headed into the closet once more. Only tracksuit bottoms it was. It made sense that he should change. His back had to be free for this and if he was going to be restrained, he ought to have undressed beforehand or it would get complicated.

When he returned, Laxus wasn't in the room any more. He was standing in the hallway, looking about himself with a slight frown on his forehead.

“What are you looking for?”

“I think I want you downstairs”, Laxus simply stated, leading on down the wide open staircase.

Following him, Bickslow was somewhat bewildered. Where exactly did Laxus imagine he should stand down here? Why not simply play in the bedroom?

Laxus looked around one more time and nodded affirmatively before turning to him.

“How hard do you like it?”

“Pretty hard, but do start very easy.”

“Of course I'll start easy”, Laxus said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bickslow gave an awkward little smirk at that and the folds on Laxus's forehead grew deeper.

“What? What happened?”, he all but demanded.

“Uh… well.” Bickslow rubbed a hand over his neck awkwardly.

It was a lot easier to talk to Laxus about all of this by now, to speak his mind when they did this, but he had never told Laxus anything about his former lays. At least not the ones that had dominated him. Laxus only knew bits and pieces about his casual hookups with fans, and that mostly from the gossip magazines. It felt odd to say it out loud, to talk about this experience after having kept everything under locks for so long, but he knew he could trust Laxus.

“There was one dom that didn't tell me he hadn't actually used a flogger on a person before and… it wasn't a good experience. I could have given him pointers had he asked, but you know, I thought he knew what he was doing.”

Laxus growled darkly. He had heard far too many horror stories of poorly researched BDSM play going wrong. It pissed him off that people could be so careless when they had another person, a living human being in their power. In his book, it was okay for a sub to be a bit naive, but never for a dom. If you didn't do your research before taking control over another human, you were dead to this dominant. To think Bickslow had been on the receiving end of that kind of idiocy! He knew it was impossible, but he wanted to make it undone somehow.

“Laxus?”, Bickslow wondered as he saw anger creep onto the dom's face.

“It's nothing”, Laxus sighed and instead inquired, “So you like pain?”

“Maybe. Kinda. Pinching or scratching, uhm, clamps and such, things that really hurt are not nice, but a flogger feels good, just harsh and warm.”

“I see.”

Nodding toward the right, Laxus began, ordering firmly, “Move.”

Bickslow shook his head. “As I've said, I don't really like orders.”

He had said this several times by now, but it didn't surprise him much that he would have to repeat it again. It seemed Laxus rather liked telling him what to do. Sadly, that was a point where they weren't particularly compatible.

“Hrm”, Laxus grumbled.

Bickslow said that, but he still did follow Laxus's orders sometimes. Why was that? He didn't seem to always dislike it, but what pattern there was to discover, Laxus wasn't sure yet.

“Yea, I saw how much you disliked following orders in the shower”, he teased.

A blush formed on Bickslow's face at once. He was embarrassed to be reminded of that. They had been in a public shower for fucks sake! And it had most certainly not been about the order. It had been about the fact that Laxus had been watching him, had desired him.

“You blackmailed me”, he defended.

“I didn't this morning, though”, Laxus pressed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“That's different.”

“How is that different?”

“I don't know. It just is, aright?”

Laxus came closer to him, so close they were standing almost chest to chest. He could see that Bickslow didn't appreciate the topic, felt urged and pushed. That hadn't been his intention. Nudging Bickslow's chin up with a hand, he met the dark red eyes to make sure Bickslow could tell he was being sincere.

“What was different? I want to know, because I want that again. I want you to follow my orders, like this morning, like in the shower. Why didn't you mind it? Or did you? Was it wrong?”

Bickslow shook his head. It definitively wasn't wrong. Why not, though? He thought hard.

“Maybe…”, he mumbled. “Maybe its because I didn't really have to think about it. I want to let go during sex, really get out of my head. When you tell me what I should do, when you try to urge me into action, it kinda forces me to think about that rather than just feeling. The thing in the shower was a bit uncomfortable at first, but I stopped thinking about it when…” He paused.

He was not going to tell Laxus about how he had interpreted the look he got, about how he had thought Laxus wasn't enjoying it properly up until that point, about how he had felt truly desired for exactly who he was in that moment, no mask of attitude needed. That was all a bit much to just blurt out right now.

“When you told me you liked my voice, that it was sexy to you. That allowed me to get out of my head despite having to...” He made a vague up and down motion in the air between them. “Does that make sense?”

Laxus nodded.

“And this morning you were preoccupied with something else, with the stadium, the concert. You didn't think of me as your dom, but as your manager. You were so used to just following my orders in that role that you simply did. Is that about right?”

“Maybe”, Bickslow shrugged.

He didn't really see where Laxus was going with all this. It might explain it, but he failed to see how that would change anything in the future. Perhaps Laxus would bribe or pressure him into something small in the future now that he knew that it could work out, but it didn't change the facts tonight.

“Is it because you like being trained?”, Laxus asked and his eyes went wide.

“Trained?”, he asked baffled.

“Trained”, Laxus nodded firmly.

“You don't want to obey me. At least not just like that. You love being a disobedient little slut, to go against me, piss me off, don't you? Do you want me to force you to follow my orders, to punish you if you don't? Do you want me to force you until you break and simply do as I say without thinking? Do you want me to force you to kneel, to move where I tell you to, to touch yourself as I tell you to until it becomes second nature? You say you want to get out of your head for real and that me directing you breaks that, that it forces you to make a decision…”

Taking a hold of the black and blue hair, he smirked menacingly and spoke softly, “But you just think it does, because really, you will do as I say in the end. Isn't that right?”

Licking his lips, Bickslow met the stormy orange eyes. There was no way Laxus's voice had always been that erotic, right?

Where the hell did all of that come from all of a sudden?

He loved the thought, but now they were really treading in long term relationship territory. If Laxus was serious, it would take a long time to get much out of it. Laxus would have to ease him into one trick after the other, force him over and over again until he didn't resist any more, didn't think any more.

Bickslow really wondered if, and in that case why Laxus would want to invest that much in this agreement of theirs.

“Do you trust me to do that?”, Laxus asked seriously and he nodded.

“I would trust you with my life”, he confirmed the same way he had once before.

“Do you want that? Do you want to be trained like that until you don't have to think about it any more? Because you really don't have to. All of this is for you. Would you rather I leave it be or do you want to try that?”, Laxus asked again, asked more specifically.

Even with the explanation as to why, the fact remained, Bickslow had said he didn't like orders, and the last thing Laxus wanted to do was to push him into something he did not genuinely want.

Bickslow nodded again.

He was more than willing to give himself to Laxus, entirely and unconditionally, to be 'trained' to fulfil Laxus's desire without it bringing him out of his own headspace.

To think he would ever trust someone like this, trust someone so much he would want to do whatever they say without thinking about it, without second guessing it, but here they were, and he did want that, did trust Laxus exactly that much.

“I do. I'll be your disobedient slut and wait for you to teach me better manners.”

Huffing a laugh at the descriptive agreement, Laxus firmed his hold in the black and blue hair.

“Good.”

  



	9. Downstairs

The hand tangled in Bickslow's hair pulled sharply, forcing him to walk a little further back into the foyer, and Laxus growled his order again.

“Move.”

Under the railing of the open staircase, Bickslow was released. Laxus took his wrists instead, setting the restraints around them. He pulled them far tighter than usual before connecting them and meeting Bickslow's eyes.

“You remember your safeword?”

Bickslow nodded, eyeing the chain Laxus had found among his supplies. He had bought it on a whim a year ago because he liked the weight of it, the cold metal surface, but he hadn't ever made use of it and he was very curious to see what Laxus might do with it.

Laxus pulled the chain through one of the D-rings of the restraints and then walked away with the free end in hand. He headed back up the staircase until he stood just above his willing subject. Brining the chain around one of the thick balusters of the railing, he pulled it taunt and fastened it, forcing Bickslow to raise his arms. After making sure the remaining length of the chain hung down from a few steps lower, he descended.

Watching Laxus stalk back down the stairs and past him, Bickslow really wondered. Were they doing this here just because it was easier to string him up like this, arms over his head? He doubted it. There was a reason Laxus had picked the foyer, and there was a reason he had left the end of the chain dangling nearby. There was a plan here. Knowing Laxus had put quite that much thought into it yet again made him feel special.

He could feel himself grow hard already just from watching the perfection of male physique pick a chair out of the seating arrangement in the back of the room, unbuttoning his suit jacket, and draping the fine clothing article over the backrest methodically to avoid any wrinkles. He even loosened his tie a bit and rolled his sleeves up, like he was about to engage in some demanding labour, and his piece of work was Bickslow.

Walking back, Laxus pulled the blindfold out of his pocket and brought it over the dark red eyes, tying it firmly but making sure there were no uncomfortable folds pressing against the skin. Once he was convinced Bickslow was blinded, he disappeared one more time.

Bickslow could hear the stairs creek under the weight of Laxus both on the way up and on the way down. After that came the sound of a chair being moved closer and something being placed down on it. Then, finally, he felt the man's warm touch on his back again.

Jerking in surprise, he heard a slight chuckle.

“You seem to be enjoying this already, and I haven't even started”, Laxus teased.

The light cloth of the tracksuit bottoms allowed him to see exactly how much Bickslow liked the treatment so far, already pitching a tent. Letting a breath ghost over Bickslow's spine, Laxus watched him shift in response before stepping away again.

Bickslow listened sharp for Laxus's movements. He wasn't going far this time at least. A moment later, Bickslow could feel soft leather strips against his bare back. Laxus was holding the flogger against him, letting him know what was to come.

A shiver travelled down his back, from where Laxus had teased with a hot breath to where he had held his hand, almost as though he had deliberately paved the path for the sensation.

When the leather left Bickslow's skin, he tensed involuntarily, bracing himself while awaiting the first strike. He was perhaps a little too fretful, a sting of worry catching him despite everything. It wasn't like he truly worried Laxus would harm him, but the agitation was there either way. He couldn't help it.

Laxus could see the unease in Bickslow's body, stance rigid and muscles taunt. He had expected it after hearing about the negative experience. They way Bickslow spoke of it let him guess that no one had been allowed to do this since. He felt honoured to be bestowed with that much trust.

Lifting the flogger, he positioned himself a little to the right to get a good angle. Swinging the tails around in a circle and only softly letting them fall onto the exposed skin, he attentively observed any reactions.

Bickslow's sigh of relief would have been lost to most, but Laxus caught it, heard and saw how he relaxed into the situation.

Firming his approach over time, he finally changed his swing, repositioned himself and letting the leather hit with more force.

Bickslow grunted as the pain rippled over his back. He could tell Laxus was twisting the tails together before every strike now. For every hit, he felt his skin heat, a wave of endorphins washing though him.

Laxus knew exactly what he was doing. He didn't hit too low, didn't strike his spine, didn't let the tails wrap around Bickslow's side or splay out over his back. There was no discomfort, and Bickslow was sure he was going to loose it. His groans and gasps gained until he was all but screaming out loud. He had said he liked it hard and Laxus delivered. The rough treatment was invigorating, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The breathless sounds were soon starting to get to Laxus. There was absolutely no doubt left in his mind. The singer's voice really was the gift of an angel.

He adored the sight of Bickslow's entire body reacting to each strike, tensing with the pain and relaxing again. It was dashing, the smooth skin reddened, a hint of sweat appearing on it, and the manicured fingers curling around the chain hard enough for Bickslow's knuckles to whiten.

Pausing shortly to make sure Bickslow would be able to articulate an answer, he prompted, “Give me a number and I'll make them sting.”

“Ten”, came the breathless response.

Twisting the tails together once more, Laxus gave him the strikes, making sure to leave a flaring red mark for each one as he counted down, and Bickslow called out hoarsely. When Laxus dropped the implement, he was hanging tiredly from the restraints, his chest heaving and lowering frantically. His entire back was warm and tender and he flinched as one in contrast cool hand stroked over it.

“Stand straight”, Laxus ordered.

His legs like jelly beneath him, Bickslow didn't even bother trying. Realising that as well, Laxus swiftly solved the problem by tightening the chain around the baluster, effectively stringing Bickslow up a little higher so he was on his toes.

The cool hand returned and Laxus softly offered, “Easy now. Drink”, while nudging the rim of a glass against his lips.

Slowly taking a few sips, Bickslow noticed just how dry his throat had become, how the water helped. Laxus must have been able to tell from how he sounded. It wasn't rare for him to order Bickslow to take some water during singing practice if he heard the singer's voice strain.

Catching his breath, Bickslow indulged in the feeling of the soft stroking that ran up and down his abused back.

“What now?”, he finally asked.

Clearly, Laxus wasn't done with him yet, not letting him free but rather making sure he had to stand straight, giving him some water rather than letting him quench his thirst on his own.

“Oh, we are just getting started. I'm going to make you beg me to fuck you before morning comes”, Laxus whispered into his ear and he could feel his cock jerk.

“That's not going to be a challenge”, he joked.

He got no further response. Laxus stepped away. Pulling up a second chair, he had a seat.

He wasn't just talking a bout making Bickslow saying the words. That really wasn't a challenge. No, he was talking about breaking his sub, make him genuinely give in and beg with his entire body. Right now Bickslow was showing a bit too much sass, though, so he waited.

He was going to entice and deny until Bickslow really needed it, not just metaphorically, but physically. He knew Bickslow liked it when he came on strong, when he made sure the sensations were sudden and intense, but to create that several times in one night, he would have to let Bickslow come down from his high first.

Contrary to popular belief, he could be very patient, especially when he had such a nice view to feast his eyes on in the meantime.

Bickslow listened for any movement, but the room stayed quiet. Before long he began feeling a little uneasy.

Turning his head as if too look around, he finally asked, “Laxus?”

No response came, but he knew Laxus wouldn't just leave him here like this. No way. Laxus was far too concerned with his safety to do something like that. No, he still felt safe. So what was the big idea?

“Is this a test or something?”, he wondered.

“Or something”, Laxus murmured somewhere behind him.

That gave Bickslow more patience as well. He wasn't sure if minutes or eternities passed in silence, but he waited until he had almost calmed down entirely.

Feeling his shoulders strain somewhat from the position he was in, he took a firm hold of the chain and pulled himself up to ease the tension for a moment. What he couldn't see was how the display of strength, the flexing of his muscles, caused Laxus to shift in his chair.

When he planted his toes back on the ground, he heard Laxus get up, take two firm steps, and then felt the firm hands on his sides, felt the entire strong body tucked against himself all of a sudden. He could hear Laxus growl possessively as he rolled his hips and pressed his hard cock against Bickslow's backside.

“Fuck, Laxus.”

Unable to do much, Bickslow at least shifted against the warmth, let his head fall back against the broad shoulders.

“Fuck, please.”

Noticing of the hands slowly slipping down to his waistline, he couldn't help but moan in anticipation. Laxus pushed his tracksuit bottoms down and he tip-toed out of them before sighing another, “please”.

Loving the needy tone of voice, Laxus couldn't deny he was tempted, but he had other plans. Taking a hold of Bickslow's left knee, he pulled the leg up and caught a hold of the chain he had left hanging beside them. Wrapping it around the limb, he made sure Bickslow had to stay in that position, one leg up, all exposed for him.

Letting his hand slowly wander along the thigh, he marvelled in the shudder that ran through Bickslow's body. Stopping just shy of his ass, Laxus got a desperate whine and couldn't help but chuckle.

“Laxus, come on. Please”, Bickslow tried in a husky voice, but he got nothing. Instead of pleasing him, the hands left his skin once more. Sitting down, Laxus went back to just watching, waiting until Bickslow was calm and ready to be riled up a third time.

The colour had started fading from Bickslow's back by now. Only two spots, one on either side of his spine where the flogger had met the skin, were still deep red, a hint of blue even. It would take a day or two before those went away. The blush that crept onto the pretty face in this uncompromising position was the cherry on top. So beautiful.

When Bickslow had calmed down for the second time tonight, Laxus took action again, getting out of his chair.

He could see how Bickslow instantly raised his head, how he longed for whatever was to come. But he was still waiting and not begging, not really.

Unbuckling his belt, Laxus saw the tension build in Bickslow's stance. He was hoping this meant the fulfilment of his desire was imminent, and he was eager. Laxus wouldn't make it quite that easy, though. Tossing his tie over his shoulder and freeing himself, he came closer.

Bickslow was shifting around again, squirming in his bindings, but he didn't get anywhere with it.

Lovely.

Standing right behind him, Laxus stroked himself, making sure Bickslow felt it against his skin, the brush of knuckles, the occasional nudge of the tip. He didn't hesitate to voice his pleasure either, huffing moans against Bickslow's neck until he groaned in turn.

Angling his cock down to rest between the spread legs, Laxus moved his hips forward, letting his length slide along the underside of Bickslow's own.

Bickslow almost trashed in his restraints at the tease, a near sobbing sound leaving him.

“God fuck, please! Laxus, I beg you, please!”

Now that was what he wanted to hear, wanted to see. Bickslow was so desperate. He wasn't trying to be sassy any more, didn't think himself sly enough to lure Laxus into doing anything now. He just needed release. That was giving in entirely. That was really begging for it.

Satisfied, Laxus backed off.

“Aright then.”

He rearranged his clothes and reached for the toy he had picked out beforehand, rolling a condom down on it. The sound of the wrapper being torn was enough to have Bickslow give another small noise of need.

Slicking his fingers, Laxus brought the now chilly hand to Bickslow's ass. Preparing him slowly, tortuously slowly, Laxus marvelled at the sighs of pleasure, of relief.

Bickslow was shaking when Laxus let go of him, but it didn't take long before he felt the rounded tip resting against himself. Squirming, he almost held his breath. His mind was blank, all that was left being need.

“Please.”

Laxus complied now that he was sure Bickslow was truly out of his head and eased the dildo in with care. Bickslow didn't even seem to realise that what was inside him now was a toy once again. Laxus wasn't about to loose his control over the situation by taking part, not while he had Bickslow in such a strenuous position. He wouldn't risk it.

Taking a proper hold of the flared base, he moved the dildo, over time letting his motions get quicker and harsher.

Bickslow's world spun as he finally got what he needed after the cruel denial. He didn't even register his own gasps and moans any more. He was lost, just utterly lost. There was no up or down any more, no left or right. The strain on his arms and the pleasure running haywire in him was all there was left to feel.

Realising that the way Bickslow let himself hang from the restraints now would hurt in the long run, Laxus aimed to finish quickly. Reaching around with his other hand, he wrapped it around the throbbing member. Stroking up, he caught some of the pre-cum from the tip and smeared it over the sensitive glans before he stroked down firmly, gaining a broken gasp.

Bickslow leaned back against the warm body, raising his head to the ceiling and groaning his pleasure. He was dizzy, the world around him a blur. Hadn't it been for the chain holding him in place, he would have fallen long ago.

He trembled violently as he found his release, sure he was screaming with the forceful orgasm. Taking a few greedy breathes, he let himself hang loose from the restraints despite the pain. He only vaguely registered how Laxus eased the toy from him and let him down, guiding him to the floor where he could tiredly let himself fall. He was still breathing hard, feeling completely drained, but also satisfied beyond measure.

When the blindfold was removed, he hesitantly glanced up. To his surprise the room around them was dim, allowing him to see without first blinking against the harsh white light of lamps. Laxus was kneeling beside him, stroking those wonderful warm hands over his arms soothingly.

“Aright there? Nod at least”, he asked and Bickslow did, nodding his head ever so softly. There was no way he would get any words out yet so it would have to do for now.

He was mildly surprised when Laxus scooped him up off the floor, carrying him up the stairs in a princess carry, and softly laid him down on his bed. Pulling the blankets over him and tucking him in, Laxus made sure he was comfortable.

“I'll be right back. I'll just clean up downstairs and then I will be right by your side, okay?”, Laxus asked and Bickslow managed a second nod, followed by an involuntary yawn.

Eyelids heavy, he didn't doubt he would be asleep once Laxus got back, but that was okay. He didn't feel the need to be cuddled more right now. Laxus had shown him all the attention in the world already.

“Just be here when I wake up”, he requested instead and Laxus stroked a hand through his hair soothingly.

“Don't you worry, I will.”

Smiling, Bickslow closed his eyes and drifted off before Laxus even left the room.

  



	10. Some Slack

Brrrzzzt Brrrzzzt Brrrzzzt

Laxus's eyes snapped open.

Realising his phone was the culprit, he pulled his trousers from the chair nearby and fumbled for the device. The damn thing was going to wake Bickslow!

Finally getting a hold of it and having a look at the screen, he saw that the unwanted call was from his diligent assistant. In other words, it was nothing he could simply ignore. Sighing, he pressed accept and got out of bed.

Bickslow didn't seem all too bothered at least. He sighed lightly and shifted a bit, but didn't wake, not from the buzzing, the fumbling, nor from Laxus getting up. He wasn't kidding when he said he was a heavy sleeper.

Laxus grumbled irritably as he closed the bedroom door behind himself and held the phone to his ear.

“Yes?”

“Are you still sleeping?”, Evergreen asked at once, seeming somewhat amused by the rare occurrence. The sun was already up and he wasn't.

Not in the mood for a lengthy chat, he ignored the question completely.

“If this is about the budget review, I haven't had the time to read it properly yet.”

“You should get on that. But no, it's not. It's about Bickslow, actually.”

That woke Laxus up in an instant.

Stalking along the wooden corridor on bare feet, he asked, “What about him?”

“I just honestly don't understand why you're being so hard on him. I mean, granted, going to Red Signs of all places wasn't exactly clever, but you two worked that out already. So why are you still so firm with him?”, Evergreen asked in a rather lecturing tone of voice.

“I'm not”, Laxus grumbled.

What the hell was that about all of a sudden? And this early. Couldn't such concerns wait until he was in office at least? Apparently not. Then again, usually he would already be at work at this hour.

“Oh no? You force him to practice longer hours, keep calling him to your office during the days, drag him to a concert a whole hour early, and you just had to do the evaluation of the event that same evening? That's just normal now?”, Evergreen questioned.

There was little he could add to that without giving them away.

“Yes. That is just normal now”, was the best he could come up with right there and then, standing in his only briefs outside Bickslow's bedroom at 8 am.

“Laxus, he was exhausted when I spoke to him last week”, Evergreen said sharply. “I don't even want to know how he's feeling now. You have to cut him some slack. He's not a robot.”

Laxus sighed. Bickslow was exhausted aright, but that wasn't just from the concert or the preparations for it.

“I know that”, he simply answered.

“Good.”

He could practically see Evergreen standing by her desk, a hand planted on her hip and that look on her face that said, 'you know what you need to do, so do it or else I will come after you, and believe me none of us wants that'.

“I'll give him the day off, aright?”, Laxus promised and she instantly sounded happier.

“That sounds fair.”

“I might take the day off as well now that I think about it. I don't have any meetings today, do I?”

“Uhm… no, nothing important”, Evergreen answered bewildered. He never just took a day off. It didn't happen.

“Aright. See you tomorrow then”, Laxus determined and she nodded despite knowing he wouldn't see it.

“Okay… Tomorrow then.”

“Yea. Bye.”

Ending the call, Laxus smiled a little. A day off was a good idea, at least when that gave him an excuse to spend the morning here. They both deserved some downtime after all the hard work that lead up to yesterday.

Hearing the stairs creek, he turned around to spot the cleaning lady. She looked even more surprised than him to find someone else in the house. Freezing, she eyed him from tip to toe before she seemed to realise who he was and turned around with a light blush.

“I'm sorry.”

“Uh, no, sorry. I didn't realise you'd be by today”, Laxus waved it off. He knew Bickslow had cleaning staff over in the mornings rather than the middle of the day as Laxus himself. For some reason, he hadn't really thought of it when leaving the room though. Force of habit.

Good thing he had cleaned up their mess downstairs before going to bed or this could have been far more awkward.

“Every morning but Wednesdays and Sundays”, she replied in amusement.

“Right. Skip the bedroom this time around. Bickslow is still sleeping”, Laxus said before retreating into said room again as well.

Awkward.

Oh well.

Turning his cellphone to silent mode so it couldn't bother him a second time, he crept back under the blankets. Pulling Bickslow's warm body against himself, he heard another adorable mumble and a content sigh. Deciding he ought to do this more often, he closed his eyes to fall back asleep.

  


Laxus woke again when Bickslow moved, sitting up with a start.

“Oh shit! I overslept.”

“No you didn't. You have the day off”, Laxus yawned, taking a hold of Bickslow and pulling him back down. He was not ready to get up yet and his cuddling partner was thus not excused either.

“What?”, Bickslow asked bewildered.

Rolling his eyes, Laxus really wondered what kind of image his colleagues had of him. Was he that unreasonable?

“I said, you have the day off”, he repeated.

Bickslow frowned deeply. He hadn't misheard then. That only confused him more, though.

“But why?”

Laxus raised an eyebrow at him.

“Really? You are complaining about having some time off?”

“No, not at all. It's just… a bit unusual I guess”, Bickslow explained, shaking his head.

He would definitively not complain about it. It was well timed, between one finished project and the start of the next, but Laxus hadn't said anything about a day off beforehand. Figuring he wouldn't have given it hadn't the concert gone as smoothly as it did, Bickslow relaxed back against his pillow.

Laxus's arms around him were so warm. The firm chest raising and lowering in slow breaths was calming, and the enthralling orange eyes were watching him softly, half lidded as though Laxus couldn't quite decide whether he was awake yet or not. In the end they fell shut and Bickslow smiled.

Laxus looked surprisingly adorable like that, so calm. His resting face was no less mean asleep than awake, but it would have been weird if it were. That harsh stoic look fit him.

Hearing scrambling outside the door, Bickslow realised the cleaning lady must be by. Glad that she didn't open the door but moved on past, he too closed his eyes to catch a little more sleep.

Once they did get up, Bickslow enjoyed watching Laxus get dressed. He was methodical and swift about it. Socks first. Trousers on but not closed. Shirt, tucking it in, then belt. Turning his collar up, he tied his neck tie without as much as looking down and then buttoned his cuffs. The entire assembly really was a lot more formal than his usual day to day clothes.

While it was rare to see Laxus without a fine shirt on, it was usually a casual cut and a screaming colour, something less classic, lilac or even an orange animal print, and definitively nothing with a tie. The in contrast boring black and white attire was one he donned at events, interview's, anything where press could be expected.

Bickslow doubted anyone would mind if he didn't look all that polished every time, but he wouldn't question Laxus's styling choices. While he himself hated neck ties with a passion, that didn't mean Laxus couldn't like them. Perhaps he liked the excuse. Besides, he did look fantastic. He always did.

When Laxus picket his jacket up as well, Bickslow paused, slacks on but his tank top still in hand.

“Are you leaving?”

Laxus looked back at him and gave a shrug.

Pulling his top over his head, Bickslow offered, “Wanna have breakfast together first?”

“Sure, why not?”

Putting the suit jacket back over the backrest, Laxus waited for Bickslow to fix his hair a bit, running his fingers through it to work out the worst snarls, and then walked with him down into the back parlour again.

It really was a beautiful room, window front out to the garden, wooden panels along the opposite wall, and two couches facing another across a coffee table forming the main seating arrangement. There was also a table of proper seating height and chairs to it in one corner, a far more fitting place to eat or work, but since it was clustered with lyric scribbles, Bickslow decided the coffee table would have to do.

Preparing some scones, he set a tray down on the low table and flopped down beside Laxus on the couch. For once, Laxus wasn't even looking down at his phone, wasn't reading any papers, nothing. He was just sitting there, having breakfast and sipping at coffee, completely present in the moment. Bickslow thought he could get used to relaxed mornings together like this.

The cleaning lady peeked in through the door shortly to say farewell and then departed. With that, the entire house was quiet again but for the occasional sip or crunch and a sole bird announcing its presence outside.

Shifting, Bickslow noticed just how sore he was. Huffing, he set his coffee cup down and stretched, rolling his shoulders back.

“Are you okay?”, Laxus asked and he grumbled a little.

“I'm fine. My shoulders are just a little sore from yesterday. Standing like that for so long took a toll.”

“You should have said something”, Laxus scolded and a snigger escaped him.

“It's fine, really. I liked that it was strenuous. Besides, it feels nice, the ache the morning after, an inevitable reminder”, he ensured. Circling his fingers over the sore spots, he sighed in content. It did sting, but it a good way, the way that caused him to take deep pleased breaths.

Watching him work, Laxus finally set his coffee cup down and offered, “Shall I?”

Smiling, Bickslow shifted, turning his back to his guest.

Laxus flexed his fingers, knuckles cracking, and then began rubbing over his shoulders, his neck and upper back. Palms pressing down over his bruises, Bickslow drew in a sharp breath and exhaled in a groan.

Fuck that felt good!

As Laxus kept going, massaging the tension out of him, he was pretty sure the sounds leaving him qualified as moans. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the treatment. When the warm hands finally left him, he stretched one more time with a loud, “aaahhh”, before turning around. He felt far better already.

“Thanks”, he smiled.

Laxus hummed shortly in return. He reached under his clothes to rearrange, having grown hard. Clearly, Bickslow's assessment had been correct. It definitively did qualify as moaning. Laxus didn't do more than ease his discomfort a bit and then pouring himself some more coffee, though.

Bickslow wondered.

Laxus did like what they did, did get aroused as well whenever he pleased Bickslow, but he never acted on it. He never let Bickslow give back, never really hunted his own release. At most, he had ground himself against Bickslow a bit. Was that really all he wanted to do? “Laxus?”

“Hm?”

“How do you get your kicks?”

Laxus looked back at him, searching his face for a moment before answering.

“I usually don't. It's not as important to me.”

“Not as important?”, Bickslow asked.

“I can live well without satisfying my sexual desires. I don't really mind. They are just that for me, desires, not needs. In fact, I'd rather not have sex at all than have sex that isn't entirely to my liking. I guess I'm picky like that.”

“Oh. I see.”

Bickslow was surprised to hear that, and he couldn't say that he related, that he understood it. He was however glad to hear it wasn't a question of Laxus categorically objecting to the notion.

“Well... since you're taking care of me now, you might as well enjoy it”, he hinted.

“I am enjoying it.”

“I know, but there's gotta be something else you want, right? Something more?”

Laxus emptied his cup and set it back down. He was awfully serious all of a sudden. Taking a measured breath, he met the dark red eyes.

“Yes, but you wouldn't want that.”

Tensing a little at the implicit warning, Bickslow swallowed hard. Was it bad that it only made him all the more curious?

“Why? What gets you off? What do you wanna do to me?”

Laxus leaned forward, taking a hold of his hair and yanking him close so their noses were almost touching. Their eyes fixed on another, Laxus growled firmly and fiercely.

“I want to see you crawl around the floor for me, see you squirm under my feet. I want to torture you, tie you up with metal chains so harsh they bite your skin. I want to spank you, bite you, leave you bruised and sore. I want to hear you scream until you loose your voice.”

He firmed his hold further until Bickslow let out a whimper of pain.

“I want to set a collar around your neck, pull it so tight you can barely swallow. I want to feel your throat tighten as you choke on my dick. I want to fill you until my cum runs down your legs. I want to deny you until you break and then some more. I want to leave you so properly fucked you won't be able to get up on your own again.”

It was obvious he said it this way in order to scare Bickslow off, to make sure he never asked again, but it had the very opposite effect. Bickslow could almost hear his blood rushing south at the description.

Taking a measured breath to calm himself, he muttered, “Fuck, I want that.”

“You've got to be kidding”, Laxus sneered, letting go of him.

“What? Why? That sounds hot.”

“You said it was about possession, a lack of control, humiliation, not following orders, not that kind of pain, and definitively not that kind of breath play. You safeworded me”, Laxus waved it off.

“Yea, mainly, but that doesn't mean I couldn't enjoy it. You said you'll forced me follow your orders so I don't have to think about it, which totally works for me. And I don't mind pain. Quite to the contrary actually, as you might have noticed. I just don't like pinchy things, or scratching, but you can totally bite me. And I safeworded yesterday morning because I felt like I was going to hurl. It's different to deepthroat someone. I can do that.”

Laxus didn't look particularly convinced.

“Laxus, what would really get me off with all of that is just knowing you like it. I want to see you enjoy for once, just as you watch me every time”, Bickslow emphasised.

“It's not worth it if you get hurt.”

“I want you to hurt me”, Bickslow countered. He knew exactly that Laxus wasn't talking about that kind of 'hurt', but he needed to get his point across. He did want Laxus to do what he had confessed to wanting just now.

“Besides, we have a safeword for a reason. Worst case, we don't get all that far with it”, he added.

Laxus didn't answer at once, a thoughtful frown on his forehead. The orange eyes travelled up and down Bickslow's form a few times, searching for a sign of some sort, something to help him decide.

Not about to let it up to chance, Bickslow got up, swinging a leg over Laxus's to straddle him. One hand on each strong shoulder and the best puppy eyes he could muster on his face, he leaned in.

“Please Laxus. Please, hurt me. Do it any way you like.”

That got a reaction. Laxus swallowed hard, his entire body going rigid.

Bickslow could feel Laxus's erection under himself and shifted in his lap to tease. Laxus inhaled audibly and Bickslow kept going in a sly voice, running his hands through the blond hair longingly.

“I'll beg any way you want, any at all. Do you want me to say it, to show it? How can I prove it?”

He leaned in to the man's ear, purring, “Please Laxus, hurt me. Use me for your pleasure. Take me, over and over again. Fuck me good, like you said you want to.”

“Get down on your knees”, Laxus commanded and he smirked, grinding his hips down mischievously.

“Disobedient slut! I said down”, Laxus growled, grabbing a hold of his hair and forcing him down onto the carpet.

His hand tangled in the soft black and blue strands, he cursed. Fuck, he really wanted to give in. Just imagining all the things he could do Bickslow, all the ways he could have the man… He was painfully hard already.

He didn't want to reach a point where Bickslow had to safeword him again, though. Yes, it was a safety measure for the specific case of Bickslow wanting him to stop, of wanting out, and it worked well. He didn't doubt that Bickslow would use it if need be, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with it. It didn't mean he didn't get a scare when it happened. And with what he wanted he was pretty sure it would.

Yet there Bickslow sat, so hopeful, asking, begging him to say yes. There Bickslow was, looking up through those mesmerising dark red eyes, waiting patiently at his feet for whatever would happen next.

Deciding to give Bickslow the benefit of the doubt and at least test the possibility, he got up and headed upstairs, retrieving one of the toys from the bedside table. This time, he made sure to pick a dildo about his own size and thoroughly cleaned it. Returning to the parlour, he handed it over and Bickslow frowned up at him in question.

Flopping back down, Laxus prompted, “Then show me how it's different.”

Bickslow eyed the fairly sized dildo. Was that honestly what he had to work with? Gathering his confidence, he licked his lips. First of all he needed it to be slick.

Figuring he ought to make a show for Laxus, he resorted to licking along the silicone, spreading ample amounts of saliva over the entire length. The way the orange eyes stayed fixed on him was very motivating.

Giving the toy a complete blowjob, teasing up to the length, swirling his tongue, and nipping over the rounded tip before finally taking it in, was maybe overdoing it a bit, but Laxus didn't tell him to stop or to get on with it. He just watched in silence, exactly as he would any practice session, making mental notes about what to criticize once Bickslow was done.

Bobbing his head a few times, Bickslow felt just a little silly. It wasn't like the silicone could feel any of that. Looking up at the ceiling, he made sure his throat wasn't bent and took a measured breath before sliding the toy into his mouth. Relaxing mindfully, he held his breath and pushed the toy down his throat until the flared base met his lips.

Glancing over, he saw that Laxus had repositioned himself, now leaning forward on the couch. The orange eyes were fixed on his throat, not even blinking. It reminded Bickslow of a cat getting ready to pounce. Demonstratively swallowing around the toy, he heard a light noise escape Laxus, a badly restrained hum of desire. Satisfied, he pulled the toy out and smirked happily.

“Convinced yet?”

“Shut up and do it again”, Laxus demanded.

He would have said, “make me”, but the hoarse voice alone was enough to entice him. Repeating the process, he saw Laxus reach out for him, felt fingers ghosting over his throat.

Laxus carefully ran his fingers over the soft skin. Finding the foreign bulge, the tip of the toy where it rested in the straining throat, he groaned with desire. Bickslow swallowed again and Laxus saw how the Adam's apple bobbed, how the dildo was in the way.

“Shit.”

Bickslow closed his eyes, soon needing air, and Laxus took a hold of the hand that held the flared base, slowly urging Bickslow to pull the toy out. Holding it in place over the open mouth, he watched a string of saliva fall before letting go. Bickslow set the moist toy aside and smugly quirked an eyebrow at him.

Laxus wasn't going to deny, he was impressed, definitively aroused, and also a bit confused.

“If you can do all that, then why did you gag yesterday?”

“Cocks don't wiggle like fingers do”, Bickslow shrugged.

“Slut”, Laxus stated dryly and he smiled.

It had taken him quite a bit of work to desensitise his gag reflex over the years, to learn what angles worked for him. The breathing exercisers for his singing helped as well, making it easier to hold his breath for a longer stretch of time. He was kinda proud of his fellatio, even if it was a skill only few got the pleasure of exploring.

Sitting back, Laxus sighed. He always claimed to be in full control of himself, but really, he was defeated the moment Bickslow climbed into his lap and purred those sweet pleas.

“Okay then, if you really want to.”

“Gods yes.”

“A weekend should work best, so we have time. And you will most probably need to wear obscuring clothes for a week”, Laxus gave in.

Pointing at Bickslow, he added sternly, “On that topic, don't go out in just that skimpy top. Your bruises are showing.”

“Got it. I'll put on a t-shirt tomorrow, promise. So next weekend then?”, Bickslow pushed for a specific date.

“Sure. Next weekend is fine.”

“Neat.”

He couldn't wait!

  



	11. Deserve It

Bickslow was so excited. Today was the day. He was going to stay over at Laxus's. While Laxus had been at his place many times before, he had never visited Laxus in turn.

The mansion was quite something, by far larger than his own house. That didn't surprise him much, but the old fashioned architecture and interior design did. He felt like he had stepped into a castle rather than a private home.

Leading him through the wide foyer and along the corridors, Laxus showed him into a humongous living room. Fine old furniture, long, heavy drapes, and silky cushions decorated the room. It would have been a fitting place to invite even the king to had it not been for the assortment of toys now laid out on the coffee table. Laxus had prepared for their weekend.

It was so well ordered, it almost irritated Bickslow a little. In perfect lines lay a riding crop, paddle, flogger, a set of restraints and two collars, thick and thin. Furthermore, there were several toys, a few vibrators, and lube. Bickslow had collected a bit over the years, trying things out and then keeping them. This assortment was far more selective, everything well made and perfectly kept.

Laxus sat down on the wide corner couch that dominated the room and patted the seat beside himself. Bickslow dropped his bag and flopped down before before nodding toward the coffee table with a questioning glance.

“I want to have things at hand in case I feel like using them. Also, I want you to be able to tell me what you don't like before we start”, Laxus explained and he nodded in understanding.

“Right. I guess that makes sense.”

Looking over the items again, he finally pointed out the paddle, as well as two toys whose shape just looked awfully uncomfortable. It was fully possible that they might feel great, but he did not like the idea of them, so they had to go.

Putting them away, Laxus waited another moment.

“Nothing else?”

Giving a little shrug, Bickslow shook his head. “Nothing that looks too bad, no.”

“Rules then”, Laxus stated and Bickslow drew his attention away from the coffee table. He was trying not to let his imagination run wild so soon. He had no idea what Laxus had in mind after all.

“Can I spank you? Choke you? Order you around?”, Laxus asked.

They hadn't done anything since the concert last week, but now he spoke of their arrangement as casually as ever. Bickslow found it soothing that Laxus was so crude about these things. It made it seem so… normal, the way it ought to be.

“Yes to all. I will give it my best to listen to your orders for once”, he agreed.

“Otherwise I'll just make you listen”, Laxus stated.

Bickslow smiled a little. Despite complaining about it, Laxus did like his disobedience as well, didn't he? He liked having to get a little rough in order to get his point across. He enjoyed having an excuse.

“Can I bite you?”, Laxus continued.

“Yes. Just don't draw blood.”

“And I can do all the things we have done before? Toys? Pulling your hair? Tying you up? Fucking you, etc.?”

“Yes, of course.”

Laxus scowled a little at that. “There is no 'of course' in this.”

“Right, yea, but you know what I mean.”

Crossing his legs, Laxus prompted, “Safeword?”

“Lightning”, Bickslow confirmed yet again.

Laxus really was rather strict about procedure, wasn't he? He had asked almost every time now. Bickslow wondered if he would keep doing that, and in that case why. It was already well established by now that his safeword was lightning. Laxus himself had given him this word that first time in the office.

Laxus cleared his throat and asked, “When I said I want you under my feet, I meant it. Do you mind?”

Bickslow thought for a second before shaking his head. “Not at all. Just be careful. Don't step on me.”

“Of course. I won't stand up when I do that. I'm not risking to accidentally shift my weight onto you”, Laxus nodded at once.

“Then it's fine”, Bickslow confirmed happily. He was curious to see what exactly Laxus had planned this time. From the sound of it, he was going to be lying on ground before long.

“There is a fresh enema in the bathroom. Make sure you're clean for me and then kneel down naked on the floor whenever you're ready”, Laxus instructed and he got up, leaving the room to prepare. He had already avoided breakfast in favour of today's scene.

When he returned, he was as instructed, naked and clean, his hair still a bit damp from the shower he had elected to take. Kneeling down on the fluffy carpet, he took notice of just how comfortable it was. It had to be a synthetic fibre, thick and smooth.

“This is soft”, he commented.

Laxus merely shrugged.

He sat quiet for a long while. His back straight and his hands entwined in his lap, he took a few deep breaths. His stormy orange eyes travelled down Bickslow's naked form and then fixed on the carpet between them.

When nothing further happened, Bickslow frowned, tilting his head in wonder. It couldn't be, could it? Not Laxus. Was he really hesitating?

Bickslow had never seen him hesitate before. Was this why he had prepared so meticulously? Why he had sorted everything and had all his questions laid out beforehand?

Laxus was actually nervous?

“Are you okay?”, Bickslow asked and Laxus's eyes snapped back up.

He nodded a bit too strongly to make it believable. “Yea. Why?”

“You seem worried”, Bickslow pointed out mercilessly and Laxus tensed even more.

There was an awkward silence as he clenched and unclenched his hands, searching for something. An answer perhaps, or courage? He couldn't really say. He was still convinced that Bickslow would safeword him today, sooner or later. Probably sooner. And it unnerved him.

Smiling up at him, Bickslow offered with the most sincere and soft voice, “You know, we don't have to do this if you don't wan to.”

“No, I do. It's just been a while”, Laxus lied.

He couldn't tell Bickslow that he worried about something so stupid. If he found out, he would laugh. It was ridiculous. It was exactly what safewords were for. Besides, Laxus didn't want to put any pressure on his submissive, make him hesitate even the slightest about using his safeword once it was time.

“That's okay. Take your time”, Bickslow reassured him. Shifting to sit comfortably, he waited.

  


  


  


Bickslow shuddered a breath into the carpet

It was an uncomfortable position Laxus had forced upon him. Butt up in the air and hands caught behind his back in harsh metal cuffs, he had to stay on his knees. Thank god for the soft ground underneath him at least.

Laxus's foot planted between his shoulders, he couldn't possibly roll over, and stretching out to lie on his stomach wasn't an option either, because that was bound to suppress the brilliant feeling currently engulfing him.

The masturbation sleeve Laxus had wrapped around his cock carried the movements of a small vibrator at the tip all the way down to root, and he could do nothing more than squirm at the tease. He was sure more than a few drops of pre-cum had gathered in the silicone tube by now.

The irregularities in the toy's rhythm were driving him nuts. Every time he felt like the vibration was actually enough for a second, it dulled down again, only to come back and tease some more. Not to speak of the look in the orange eyes as they observed him.

Laxus had lost his shirt, sitting on the couch above him in only open leather trousers. One arm was draped over the backrest, the remote control to the vibrator dangling between playful fingers. The other hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking leisurely.

Sliding the switch up again, Laxus watched in heated amusement how Bickslow gasped and wrung under his feet. Firming his grip in turn, he revelled in the sight until Bickslow calmed down and just enjoyed. That was when he turned the vibrations down again, hearing a lovely whine of complaint.

Meeting the dark red eyes inspecting him in turn, he placed a foot on Bickslow's head instead, making sure he stayed down through the next intense phase. Unable to crane his neck, Bickslow arched his back instead. Unfortunately for him, that caused the sleeve to slip a little.

Whimpering at the loss, Bickslow glanced up again only to find a sadistic grin on Laxus's face.

Managing a, “please”, Bickslow was relieved he had mercy.

Laxus leaned down to make sure the toy sat right again, but the instant his hand was wrapped around the silicone, Bickslow let out a groan that inclined him to pause. Turning the vibrator off entirely, he stroked the sleeve down and Bickslow gasped, his entire body jerking violently.

“Holy fuck, please!”

Muffled against the carpet, his plea was all the sweeter.

“What, hm?”, Laxus prompted, shifting his hand again to hear that desperate sound one more time. Bickslow shuddered under him.

“Please, Laxus, fuck me.”

“How greedy”, Laxus chuckled, ever so slowly and firmly stroking the sleeve off his now throbbing cock. Admiring the sensitive skin glistening of lube and pre-cum, Laxus dropped the sleeve and remote. Instead taking a hold of Bickslow's hair, Laxus pulled him up into a seated position before looking over to the coffee table, contemplating his options.

Before he could make up his mind, Bickslow breathlessly requested, “Please, do it yourself. I want you inside me. I want you to fill me up, like you said.”

Loving the hazy look on Bickslow's face, Laxus smirked.

“And what makes you think you have deserved that?”

“Please”, Bickslow repeated.

Letting go of him, Laxus stood. “You'll have to show me just how determined you are.”

Eyeing the length now right in front of his face, Bickslow licked his lips. “Anything”, he breathed.

Taking a hold of Bickslow's chin and angling his head up, Laxus could see the impatience in his eyes. It was so easy to tease Bickslow, to get him this desperate, and they had barely even begun.

Nodding toward the coffee table, Laxus ordered, “Fetch the collar.”

Displeased, Bickslow made a face. He didn't really want to, but Laxus wouldn't do it otherwise He knew Laxus really would just push him back down if he didn't comply. That, or force him across the carpet to get the item, but he doubted it. That would get a bit complicated.

Reminding himself that he had promised to do his best if Laxus ordered him to do something, Bickslow nodded a little. He turned around on his knees and shifted over to the table. It really was kinda annoying to have to think this much in the middle of sex, but he wanted to return the favour and please Laxus for once. And what could possibly show his determination better?

Since Laxus hadn't specified which collar he wanted, Bickslow figured he could choose. If nothing else, Laxus would surely tell him if he got it wrong soon enough. His hands still trapped, he resorted to picking the slender collar up with his teeth instead and then returned to the couch where Laxus had taken a seat once more.

Picking the collar from Bickslow's mouth, Laxus also freed him from the cuffs. Taking Bickslow's wrists in his hands, he inspected the reddened skin, making sure it wasn't worse than it appeared. Once satisfied, he spread his legs and pulled Bickslow between them until he could feel every last exhale against his cock. Right there, Bickslow's lips parting on instinct already, he paused.

“You won't be able to speak, so this will serve as your safeword in the meantime”, he began, making sure he had Bickslow's full attention.

Placing Bickslow's hands on his leather clad thighs, he tapped the right one twice.

“Got it?”

Nodding, Bickslow mimicked the motion, patting Laxus's leg as though tapping out from a sparing match.

“Yea. I got it.”

“Good.”

Bringing the slender leather collar around Bickslow's neck, Laxus pulled it tight before closing it. Slipping two fingers underneath it, he held Bickslow in place. What had he ever done to deserve those pretty eyes looking up at him with such need?

Slowly twisting the collar, he restricted Bickslow's air supply until the slim lips parted in a breathless sigh. It was amazing that Bickslow trusted him this much, calmly easing his breathing to cope with the firm band squeezing his throat.

Laxus watched as Bickslow's eyelids became heavier, felt the manicured fingers firm their hold on his trousers, before finally one hand tapped him.

That was quick. He let go at once.

Gasping for air, Bickslow felt just how restricting the collar really was. It was hard to swallow even now that Laxus wasn't holding the leather band taunt.

Feeling warm hands find it and fumbling for the clasp, he reached up as well. Catching a hold of Laxus's hands, he shook his head. He loved the collar and he didn't want to stop. He just needed a moment to breathe.

“It's fine.”

Looking up, he saw Laxus's eyebrows deeply furrowed, his lips pursed together firmly. And he understood.

“You were worried I might safeword. And I did. You're uncomfortable.”

Laxus's throat moved as he swallowed and Bickslow let out a grumble as he pulled away.

“Why didn't you say something?!”

Laxus was taken aback at the sudden outburst. He had never seen Bickslow that furious before, that genuinely angry.

“I'm sorry?”, he managed in confusion.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Bickslow scolded loudly, “Seriously, Laxus! What the hell? You have to tell me if you're uncomfortable! You don't seriously think that this goes just one way do you? You take care of me and I take care of you, that's how this works, but you have to talk to me. How else am I supposed to know, huh?!”

Speechless, Laxus gaped back at him. He didn't even know what to say to that. He felt awfully stupid all of a sudden, a notion usually only Evergreen or Freed could conjure.

“Laxus, talk to me”, Bickslow finally demanded and he snapped out of his stare.

“I'm sorry.” Licking his lips, he leaned back. “I guess I didn't think of it that way.”

“What way?”

“That you take care of me in turn.”

Bickslow raised his eyebrows. “Of course I do. I have to show you what to do and what not to do. I have to make sure you are comfortable as well. I have to guide you, verbally or by body language, but I can't communicate properly with you if you shut me out.”

Laxus nodded in understanding.

“It won't happen again.”

His facial expression softening, Bickslow came closer again. He stroked his hands up the leather clad thighs. “Talk to me.”

“I guess it might have to do with a thing that happened when I was younger”, Laxus admitted. Sighing, he stroked a hand through Bickslow's black and blue hair. “I pushed someone a bit further than they were comfortable with and we broke up soon after so I guess I still think of that whenever I get safeworded.”

Bickslow sat up and pressed a kiss to his stomach before looking up with a smile. “I won't leave. I am comfortable with you, and I will tell you if you're pushing too far.” Trailing down his abs with soft lips, Bickslow pressed a careful kiss to the tip of his cock. “Don't worry. You can let go.”

Closing his eyes in bliss at the warm tease, Laxus firmed his grip in the black and blue hair. Holding Bickslow away, he growled, “You are still not the one in charge here.”

Finding his grin again, Bickslow met the orange eyes as they reopened. Straining against the hand holding him back and darting his tongue out, he licked over the shaft.

“Greedy and disobedient as ever”, Laxus grumbled, tugging him back a bit further.

Not letting himself get distracted, Bickslow kept fighting for access, even though it merely got him his hair pulled harder.

“You want it that badly?”, Laxus mocked, giving himself a few strokes right in front of Bickslow's face.

“Please.”

Bickslow was glad to finally be allowed access. He licked up the length and gave the head a teasing nip, but Laxus didn't let him explore on his own for long. With a finger tucked under the collar once more, he pulled Bickslow forward, the hand in his hair pushing him down to take Laxus in, and to take him deep.

Hearing a hiss of pleasure, he couldn't help his own groan of desire.

The collar made any swallowing of saliva even more complicated than it already was, so he gave up on it and drooled over Laxus's lap instead. Focusing on his breathing, he made sure Laxus could force him down, decide over rhythm and movement, could thrust up into his mouth, could do whatever he desired.

There was only one exception to what Laxus had threatened in such a sultry voice on their day off. Laxus didn't manage to cause him to choke. In fact, it seemed to have completely slipped his mind. Instead, he was lost in pleasure and deep rumbling moans filled the room.

Bickslow could swear he would be able to climax just from listening to it, from feeling the hard member slide over his tongue and nudge the back of his throat.

Far sooner than he had expected, Laxus's thrust shallowed, his grip in contrast tightening, and his lips forming a breathless 'o'. It was a beautiful sight. Every muscle on the well built man tensed. Bickslow hummed in expectation before taking a deep breath and holding it.

Laxus cursed and came, a salty taste spreading in Bickslow's mouth. Waiting for Laxus to relax back and let go of him, he savoured the moment, made sure he would remember every last detail of the sight offered to him.

Once Laxus did let go, he ordered sharply, “Swallow”, and Bickslow did without a second thought. The viscous fluid always left him with a dry throat, but he didn't care in the least. He was more concerned with his own arousal, his once more throbbing cock. He wanted Laxus to do something, to give him his reward, but Laxus was leisurely relaxing back on the couch.

He smirked down at Bickslow.

  



	12. Can't

“Who said you were aloud to touch yourself?”

Bickslow froze. He was desperate after seeing Laxus come just now. The taste still on his tongue, he licked his lips. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around his cock, as though Laxus might not notice his disobedience if he just hesitated enough.

Laxus raised an eyebrow in challenge and he stilled again.

“Then do it for me.”

“Making demands now?”, Laxus asked amused and he tensed. Was that comment going to cost him? Would Laxus deny him because of it? He hoped not. He couldn't take that right now.

“Please. I'm so fucking close”, he admitted.

“You're close, huh? That won't do.”

Laxus got up to retrieve something and Bickslow let out a sigh. He really would have to wait even longer. There was no way he'd be able to. He was going to come, and soon. There was nothing Laxus could do about that. Or so he thought.

A firm hand grabbed a hold of his hair.

“Up”, Laxus ordered and he complied, kneeling on the couch instead and facing the backrest.

Having his arms pulled behind his back and his hands shackled once more, Bickslow glanced over his shoulder and spotted what Laxus had picked off the table. He was holding an adjustable cock ring.

Bickslow's eyes went wide. He hadn't noticed the elegant little snare before now.

“No. Come on, please don't.”

“I thought you wanted me to touch you, hm?”, Laxus taunted while loosening the slender loop. He really liked the lasso design. It was much more convenient than classic rings. The snare could be pulled tight or loosened with one hand if need be. The soft rubber didn't hold as long as certain other types, but it was also very cheap to replace. No hassle, no discomfort.

Bickslow closed his eyes and turned his head away. He could swear his face was ablaze.

Laxus's voice became soft all of a sudden. “Do you want me to stop?”

Bickslow shook his head. That would be even worse.

“Do you want to remove the ring from this scene?”, Laxus asked and Bickslow hesitated.

That would make everything so much easier, but… he shook his head again.

Laxus placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “What then? What's wrong?”

'Nothing.' That is what Bickslow wanted to answer, but it didn't make its way past his lips. He was a little worried, and so damn excited. He had come here today with the expectation of being controlled, of being completely ruined. He was prepared for that, wanted exactly that. So why was his heart pounding so hard all of a sudden?

“Look at me”, Laxus requested.

Glancing back, Bickslow took a few measured breaths. Laxus looked so worried again. He had to calm down and find his words.

“I just… It's embarrassing.”

Laxus huffed a laugh. “This is embarrassing? Not fucking in the office, not moaning your orgasm on stage, not squirming under my feet, not begging for my dick? A cock ring, really?”

Bickslow felt his blush deepen even further. He felt like he was going to burn up from the inside out. Laxus sat down beside him and smiled, stroking a hand over his warm cheek.

“No need to feel ashamed Pretty. You look amazing like that and you're going to look even better with this on.”

Holding the ring out, Laxus showed it to him properly. It really was pretty. The slider was silver plated and on it sat a faceted lilac crystal.

Laxus would never deny that he was a bit of a sextoy snob. He liked seamless moulded silicone, waterproof vibrators, hand made floggers and crops, chains on which every link was welded shut with care. He also liked anything he could decorate his sub with. A collar of the finest making, the clasp resting over a layer of leather for comfort, handcuffs of steel rather than aluminium, or in this case, a piece of naughty jewellery that seconded as a toy.

Patting his lap, he prompted, “Come here.”

When Bickslow didn't move, Laxus took a hold of his hips and pulled him closer.

Placing Bickslow in his lap, he eased the loop over the still slick cock and slowly pushed the slider up. He watched Bickslow's facial expression as he tightened the snare and stopped exactly when he saw a first flinch of discomfort.

“Okay?”, he asked, bringing his hands up to stroke through the black and blue hair soothingly. Bickslow nodded ever so little and he felt his heart jump in his chest. Why the hell Bickslow trusted him so much that he would even show this vulnerable, embarrassed side of himself, Laxus had no idea. What he did know was that it was beautiful, addictive even.

Wrapping his hand around the restricted member, he watched how Bickslow's eyes went wide. He gasped aloud, arching up suddenly before slumping forward and resting his forehead against Laxus's shoulder. He struggled against the handcuffs, needing to touch, to get the ring off and finally get his release, but he was caught.

“Please, I can't. I really can't.”

“You're doing great”, Laxus murmured into his hear. Stroking a hand over his back soothingly, Laxus felt just how hot and sweaty he was already.

Flicking his wrist again, Laxus marvelled in the breathless groan rolling hot over his skin and the uncontrolled jerk of the body in his lap.

It was too bad Bickslow didn't like 'pinchy things', as he had put it. It would have been perfect, a pair of clamps on his hard nipples, with a tiny bell on each to add to this naughty concert of groans, slick skin, and the occasional creak of the couch.

Finding more pre-cum at the tip for every time he rolled his thumb over it, Laxus finally stopped and looked down between them in curiosity.

“You really can't come with this on, can you?”

Bickslow shook his head lightly and Laxus grinned.

Perfect.

He had planned to make Bickslow come, to let the ring intensify the sensation. That way it would be easier to deny him later, to edge and drag his second orgasm out, but this was even better. Bickslow was going to break down before long.

Licking over Bickslow's throat, he firmed his grip as he stroked up and Bickslow whined. The vibration of these needy sounds enticed Laxus further and he mouthed over the sensitive skin.

“Fuck, please Laxus. I did as you said. Come on!”

Chuckling, Laxus relaxed back. “Fine then. I'll give you a choice. Do you want to come like this...” He ran his hand down the length and grinned at the reaction he got yet again. Reaching around with the other hand, he grabbed a hold of Bickslow's butt. “…or do you want me to fuck you?”

“That's not fair”, Bickslow mumbled in complaint.

“I never said it was.”

Letting one finger slip down just a little further and circling it over Bickslow's entrance, he demanded, “Well? Take your pick.”

Shivering, Bickslow hesitated. He wanted both so badly.

Clearly having his own idea of what answer he preferred, Laxus eased the hand off his cock and instead focused more on the finger teasing him.

“Fuck me.”

“What was that?”, Laxus demanded.

“Fuck me, please”, Bickslow tried.

“Better.”

Turning to the side and pushing Bickslow off himself, Laxus let him fall onto his back on the couch. Getting up, he hovered a hand over the two lube bottles for a moment before picking the silicone based one.

Tugging at Bickslow a little to position him, Laxus also tucked a pillow under his butt to a better angle. Hooking Bickslow's right leg over the backrest and shoving the left off the couch, he made sure to spread them wide.

Bickslow tensed. Usually, he didn't mind being exposed. It was exciting. Today however, with the expensive slider of the cock ring decorating his privates, he felt much more intensely looked at. Closing his eyes, he still felt Laxus's weight shift, heard him rid himself of the leather trousers. Then, he heard the bottle cap pop open, and he could swear he was actually able to feel the orange eyes on him.

Laxus marvelled at the dashing sight while slicking his fingers. Running his dry hand up Bickslow's thigh, he listened to the sharp inhale that followed. No wonder Bickslow had fans screaming his name wherever he showed his face. He was truly stunning.

Easing one finger inside, Laxus could already feel himself growing hard again. Seems there would be no need for a toy while he recovered after all.

“Fucking hell you're sexy.”

Adding another digit, he saw Bickslow's mouth fall open in pleasure. Wanting to hear whatever noise was stuck in that pretty throat, he curled his fingers and a raspy moan made its way out.

“So fucking hot”, he murmured.

Licking his lips, he practised restraint. He wanted Bickslow to last the night, so he had to be thorough and he had to be careful. If he left Bickslow sore now, that would ruin the fun moving on. First when he could move three fingers with ease and Bickslow was a mewling mess did he finally grab the lube bottle anew.

Spreading an ample amount over his erection, he finally shifted closer, and Bickslow's eyes snapped open.

“Nervous?”, Laxus asked and he shook his head.

“I just wanna see your face.”

“Why?”

Bickslow frowned up at him. “What do you mean 'why'?”

“Why do you want to see it?”

Laxus had never heard anyone say something like that to him, and now he wanted every detail. He knew he had built what would be considered a stereotypical hot body, but his face, with that huge old scar going down the side, was beyond repair. What could Bickslow possibly be looking for on such a grim visage?

Bickslow really wasn't prepared for that kind of question, and in his current state, it was really hard to think. His cock was aching and he felt so fucking empty and desperate for Laxus to get on with it and fuck him. There was no way he would be able refine any thoughts right now. He resorted to an unsorted ramble instead.

“It's calming and exciting, and damn sexy. You seem so fascinated when you look at me like that, so passionate. I know you care. When you look at me like that, I can see it. It's always like that when I sing, when I dance, when I perform, and in bed. Always that look. That is why I can let go so easily with you. It's why I feel safe. And when you came just now, fuck, so sexy. I've been wanting to see that since the very first time. I just really want to see your face when you fuck me aright? Do I really need a fucking reason?”

Now Laxus was the one whose cheeks heated in a deep blush. His eyes widened and he froze in place.

“You…” He cleared his throat. “You don't think I look mean?”

“Yea you do, but in a hot way”, Bickslow nodded. He had been scared of Laxus for about a week after partnering with him, but no longer than that. No matter how firm he looked, he showed his care through his actions. It was easy to see if you just bothered to look.

“Laxus, do you even have any idea just how fucking gorgeous you actually are? How fucking amazing you are? Do you have any idea how many of the girls at the office are hot for you? Cause I do. It's almost all of them. The gossip about you knows no boundaries during coffee breaks, believe me. And I, the hopeless fucking idiot of an entertainer, am the one that you look at with such focus. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?”

Smiling up at Laxus, he added, “That song, 'Lost Tonight', I can sing it that way now because I think of you. It's dedicated to you, because when I am with you, I feel lost in the best way. When you kissed me, I could feel the stars align.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Bickslow thought he should feel odd saying all this while on his back, legs spread, and in Laxus's power, but it felt just right. It was just them, completely true and honest. Like this, they had that special connection.

Laxus could feel the heat of his blush spread over his entire face at those sweet words. “Bickslow”, he all but whispered in awe.

“Don't leave me hanging now Mr. Mean Face”, Bickslow teased. The uncharacteristic insecurity Laxus displayed was adorable, but he was still aching for release.

Snapping out of his stare, Laxus smiled. It was an involuntary reaction. He couldn't stop it. His heart was fluttering violently in his chest. Leaning down, he pressed a passionate kiss to Bickslow's lips.

The sigh that left Bickslow at the contact encouraged him to keep going. He licked over the soft lips until they parted and he could invade. He heard Bickslow hum and saw him arch up. He could even feel Bickslow's cock jerk between them.

“Desperate, are we?”

“Just fuck me already”, Bickslow demanded and his smile grew even wider.

“You have no patience.”

Bickslow elected not to argue against that. He had waited long enough already today, had shown incredible patience compared to his usual threshold, but stating that now wouldn't do anything to speed up the process, so he remained quiet.

Feeling Laxus shift forward, Bickslow kept his eyes glued to that beautiful scarred face. Laxus steadied himself and eased into him with a moan of pleasure that he echoed right back. His jaw fell slack as Laxus pushed forward.

Laxus was amazed that the dark red eyes didn't leave his face for even a second, that Bickslow would rather let him see everything in turn than miss a moment of the happening.

Slipping a finger under the collar once more and twisting it, Laxus made sure to find the right amount of pressure, the breaking point where Bickslow's senses were tricked, but he wouldn't loose consciousness. Once he found it, he began to move, burring himself to the hilt and revelling in Bickslow's broken whine.

Looking down between them, Laxus watched how Bickslow's body jerked up, his abdominal muscles tensing momentarily, and pre-cum gathered at his tip before running down and dripping onto his stomach.

Laxus licked his lips at the sight. He caught some of the fluid with his fingers and licked it off. Bickslow's cheeks once more flushed red and Laxus hummed to tease with the next roll of his hips.

Knowing already that Bickslow could take a rough handling, he went for it. Hunting his own pleasure, he let Bickslow have it all, fucked him feverishly. All the while, he made sure to keep an eye on Bickslow's throat, on his face. This way, he could neither tap out nor was there a guarantee he could say his safeword, so Laxus took no risk and eased his hold as soon as he saw the slightest hint of discomfort, the least hint of change in colour on the sensitive skin.

Letting the collar go, he saw Bickslow gasp for air, craning his neck with the rush that followed the oxygen deprivation. Now, he did close his eyes, and a tear ran down his cheek.

Laxus stilled instantly. Reaching out, he cupped Bickslow's face. He could feel his chest constrict as he stroked the tear away.

“Bickslow? Are you okay?”

Bickslow shook his head ever so little. “It hurts.”

“What does? The collar? Is it to tight? The cuffs? Me? Is it too much?”, Laxus asked worriedly. What had he done wrong? What had he missed?

Bickslow shook his head again. Taking a deep breath, he managed, “No. The ring. I can't…”

Exhaling in relief, Laxus sat back and reached for the cock ring. As soon as his fingers met the reddened skin, Bickslow hissed sharply. Seeing that Bickslow was far too sensitive right now, Laxus pulled out of his body and then, as soft as he could, moved the slider down, easing the snare open. Now resting loosely around the base of Bickslow's cock, the ring really was purely decorative.

“So pretty”, Laxus murmured.

Scooting down, he ghosted a breath over the length and Bickslow whimpered. Pressing a soft kiss to the glistening tip, Laxus met the dark red eyes, still watery and now wide in surprise. He could see how Bickslow held his breath when he parted his lips and hovered close. It was so obvious the suspense was killing him, and he dared not move nor complain.

Dipping his head and taking the length deep, Laxus saw how Bickslow threw his head back, and he heard the broken scream he had longed for.

“Laxus!”

Usually finding lube rather displeasing, Laxus was glad he had bothered to taste test his before buying it. And he was glad he had picked the water based one for the sleeve earlier. It was definitively a favourable sensation to silicone based lubricant on the tongue.

Laxus bobbed his head, relaxing his throat to deal with the uncontrolled thrusts of Bickslow's hips. While he couldn't claim the same expertise as Bickslow and wouldn't be able to handle a challenge like the one he had posed that morning after the concert, he did his best to deal back what he had received before.

Bickslow trashed under him, groaning and gasping, so close already. Soon, the long legs were wrapped around his head. Bickslow tensed, shaking, and his entire body winding taunt before he finally cried out in release. Coming so hard his vision blurred, he accidentally squeezed his legs around Laxus's head.

Once he relaxed, Laxus untangled himself from the well trained legs and sat up. Bickslow was sweaty and limp underneath him, eyes half lidded and his chest raising and falling rapidly. The collar around his neck seemed almost unfair now, making it harder for him to catch his breath.

Leaning down, Laxus took a hold of his chin to urge his head up, and then kissed him. Lips parting, Laxus let the viscous fluid run out of his mouth, and Bickslow darted his tongue out for it. Humming tiredly, he licked for every drop he could get before swallowing hard and relaxing back.

He was completely overwhelmed. His mind was blank, and yet a thousand and one thoughts ran through it simultaneously. His tears where no longer ones of frustration, pain, and need, but ones of relief and happiness.

“Fuck.”

That was about as articulate he could get right now, but he was sure Laxus understood what he meant.

Laxus smiled down at him, stroking the tears off his cheeks. “I know”, he agreed.

It really was mind-blowing. He couldn't quite believe it either, not to mention articulate what he felt or thought right now.

What he could say was, “And we're just getting started.”

  



	13. Breakfast

Bickslow yawned when the morning light found his face. Stretching among silky black beddings, he gave a quiet groan. His throat was sore.

He had moaned, whined, and screamed, just as Laxus always warned him to avoid. His voice was raspy and hoarse. They could definitively not repeat this when he had any form of singing scheduled the coming days, or any public appearance where long trousers and a turtleneck sweater could raise suspicions. He was marked from head to toe.

The boundary between his head and his body had been clearly drawn out in red. The sharp line the collar had imprinted on his skin was only disturbed by a splash of blue. Laxus's teeth had descended on him, and they had locked in place for as long as it took Laxus to tremble through his third release.

Sprinkled down his entire back, bite marks flowered in colourful clusters of blue, green, and red. Separating them were mesh fences embossed by chains. Leaving his back, only a few spots had been assaulted and left tender. The most notable were the red hands decorating his hips, and the lonesome teeth marks on his inner thigh.

Blinking a few times, Bickslow rubbed his eyes. His hands hadn't been spared either. Around each wrist, a blue bracelet had been painted, a black clasp centring over his pisiforme. Inspecting the sapphire bands, Bickslow carefully felt over the darkest spot. Now that the skin had been given time to relax and start its healing process, it really hurt.

Wrists, neck, back, hips, everything hurt. Even parts of him that looked to be perfectly in order were sore and aching. Every last muscle in his body was protesting with vigour against the very idea of moving. His mind, however, was at ease like never before. Once Laxus was done ripping every last moan from Bickslow's throat, he had made true of his promise and taken great care of the exhausted singer.

Laxus had released him one restraint at a time, kissing softly along every bruise that had been left behind. First when he had covered every last inch of red, blue, green, and black skin had he finally swooped Bickslow up in a princess carry and left the room.

Carefully putting Bickslow down in a hot bath of soothing lavender aroma, he had washed and groomed Bickslow as though he were made of porcelain. A snack in bed later, he had tucked Bickslow in and cuddled with him until he inevitably fell asleep.

Feeling an idea forming in his head, Bickslow sighed. He gathered his strength and crawled to the side of the bed, reaching for his phone. Ignoring any messages for now, he took notes.

“Black silk. Flowers. Skin. Morning light.”

Seeing the time at the upper right corner of the screen, he was surprised. It was barely nine, and he was already awake. It was a Sunday. No wonder he still felt groggy. He would have loved to just turn around and fall back asleep, but the trouble was, he was hungry.

Forcing himself up, he looked around the room. It was huge, larger even than his own bedroom. The castle vibes were even stronger here. The walls were covered in wood panels and the bed was a romantic, old fashioned four poster, drapes and all.

Chuckling a little, Bickslow shook his head. He wouldn't have figured Laxus as a four poster bed kind of guy. Then again, stepping into the man's office was like undertaking a small time travel as well.

Spotting one of Laxus's shirts draped over a nearby chair, Bickslow couldn't help his mischievous thoughts. Surely Laxus wouldn't mind all too much, right?

Not entirely convinced, but willing to risk it, Bickslow pulled the lilac shirt on and buttoned four buttons. Looking down, he confirmed that it just so covered him up. They really were almost the same size. Laxus was just a little broader, which left his shirt hanging down Bickslow's body slightly rather than hugging him as perfectly as it did Laxus.

Inspecting himself in the mirror by the door, Bickslow smirked. Perfect. He looked just like a cocky one night stand in some typical comedy or romance flick, making himself at home and either instantly charming, or annoying the hell out of the shirt's rightful owner. It depended on what film you picked.

Walking out the door, Bickslow found his way back to the room that he had been most thoroughly introduced to yesterday. It was all clean and orderly once more, as though the day before had not yet occurred. Feeling somewhat alienated, Bickslow moved on in his search. Finally finding Laxus sitting in only slacks in a nearby parlour and having a morning coffee, he entered with a smile.

“Good morning Handsome.”

Laxus looked up as the door opened and was surprised to find Bickslow awake already. What didn't surprise him in the least was that Bickslow had nicked his shirt without asking first. Not that he minded. The lilac cloth complimented the man's body beautifully. As much and as little as it covered up, it made for a pleasurable tease.

Setting his coffee cup down on the breakfast table, Laxus raised an eyebrow. “Morning Slut. Why are you walking? Last time I checked, I hadn't allowed you to get up.”

Bickslow huffed a laugh at that. Dropping to his knees, he smiled back.

Scooting his chair out from the table, Laxus patted his lap. “Come here.”

When Bickslow didn't move, he got up and grabbed a hold of the messy black and blue hair, leading Bickslow over forcefully. Dropping back into his chair, he picked his cup back up and took another sip, as though this were a morning like any other.

“I should get you a leach”, he mumbled over the rim of the porcelain. Looking down, he wondered, “Would you like that?”

“Not really”, Bickslow shrugged.

“No?”

“The collar worked well for what you did yesterday, but as I said, I'm not really…”, Bickslow said, not bothering to finish his sentence. Laxus knew how it ended already. It was old news.

“I know. I was just teasing”, Laxus agreed. “While I wouldn't mind the pet and master game, it's not really my thing either. I much prefer to have you like this, as my disobedient slut.”

Bickslow could feel his face heat at those words, but he wasn't ashamed in the least. After yesterday, Laxus would have to say a hell lot more before he would feel embarrassed again.

Bickslow's stomach gave a rumbling complaint.

“Hungry?”, Laxus asked and he nodded.

Knowing what a sweet tooth Bickslow had, Laxus reached for the chocolate spread. Unscrewing the lid, he paused. It would be a shame to let Bickslow sit on the floor for nothing, wouldn't it?

Instead of reaching for a slice of bread, he dipped his index finger into the sweet spread. Brining his hand down, he gave Bickslow a meaning nod.

Chucking in amusement, Bickslow leaned in and licked the chocolate off. When he got a second serving, he sucked the finger into his mouth and hummed in delight. Looking up, he pulled back and swirled his tongue around the digit for every last hint of chocolate.

The eager display left Laxus restless. He had enjoyed that pretty mouth twice yesterday, so he knew just how good it felt when Bickslow worked his tongue. That fresh memory was more than enough to entice him and cause his blood to rush south, but combined with this view…

Sliding his finger back into Bickslow's mouth, he felt that wicked tongue move around it wetly. How the hell Bickslow had such control over it, he had no idea. He would have blamed it on the singing, an oral skill as well, but he too could sing, and he could not do this. Bickslow released his finger anew, surely still finding it somewhat uncomfortable. There was something else he was much more proficient with sucking on.

A third time, Laxus dipped his finger into the breakfast spread. This time however, he tugged his pyjama bottoms down and stroked the sweet treat off on his erection.

Smirking, Bickslow came closer and leaned down over his lap, darting his tongue out to lick his cock clean again before catching his hand and sucking the rest from his finger as well.

Laxus took a hold of the collar of his shirt and pulled Bickslow up to sit on his knees properly. Slowly, Laxus ran his hands down the front of the clothing article. He unbuttoned it and then opened it, eyeing Bickslow from tip to toe. He too had grown hard from this little play.

Stroking the shirt off Bickslow's shoulders, Laxus stopped him from riding himself of the cloth entirely. He loved the view. Bickslow at his feet, ruffled and almost entirely naked, his body covered in bruises from the day before, cock standing attention, and a needy look on his face.

Reaching up, Bickslow slipped his fingers past the waistline of Laxus's trousers, and smiled, “Take 'em off. Let me devour my breakfast properly.”

Not about to deny himself this morning pleasure, Laxus took the pyjamas off and sat back down.

Bickslow crawled between his legs, pushing them apart a bit as he settled down, kneeling on the wooden floor. Laxus reached for the black and blue hair and was surprised when Bickslow backed away.

“Let me. Please. I wanna show you”, Bickslow requested.

“Show me what?”

Bickslow's mouth curved up in a wicked smirk, and he purred, “Everything.”

Demonstratively placing his hands beside him on the chair instead, Laxus waited. He was curious. Bickslow seemed so eager to do whatever it was he had planed.

Happy to be allowed this, Bickslow stroked his hands over the firm thighs, admiring the beautiful man sitting there naked above him. Kissing Laxus's right knee, he slowly drew closer, teasing up the inside of Laxus's thigh with soft lips. He could feel the muscles tense momentarily under his hands for every kiss. Almost at his goal, he placed a kiss right beside the prominent length, and Laxus jerked.

Smirking, Bickslow dared a glance up. Laxus was watching him intensely, not taking his eyes off the scene for a split second. Keeping their eyes locked, Bickslow stuck his tongue out and teased along the root. Oh, that look. Laxus could keep still, but he was squirming on the inside, and it was dazzling.

Eyeing the cock right in front of his face, Bickslow licked up the length and hovered for a moment, as though he intended to go for the prize. Closing his mouth and merely offering the tip another kiss, he smiled at the frustrated little huff that left Laxus. Moving down instead, he caught one of Laxus's balls between his lips.

Laxus moaned at the soft tease. It was not something he usually let anyone do. He was so very sensitive there and some base instinct made him very protective of the area. Before he even noticed it, his hand was again tangled in the black and blue hair, and Bickslow leaned back once more.

Taking a breath, Laxus let go. He had agreed not to. Placing his hands back at this sides, he murmurer a small, “Sorry.”

“Do I need to tie your hands back?”, Bickslow teased,

“Try to and I will hurt you for real”, Laxus warned and he smiled even brighter.

“That sounds very tempting.”

“Cheeky Bastard.”

Bickslow was intrigued. It might be fun, having Laxus tied up for a change, but he knew it wasn't fucking likely to happen, ever, and that was okay. He was very happy just like this. It did give him an idea, though.

“One second”, he excused himself and quickly left the room.

Laxus raised an eyebrow at the sudden interruption, but he figured Bickslow would go retrieve something from the living room. Finishing his coffee in the meantime, he waited. When Bickslow returned, he had the cock ring in hand and Laxus huffed a laugh.

“Fine then. In contrast to you, I have no issues coming with one on.”

“Perfect”, Bickslow smiled as he knelt down again.

Easing the ring around Laxus's cock, he slowly pushed the elegant silver slider up.

“That's tight enough”, Laxus directed and he let go. It disappointed him just a tiny bit that Laxus didn't show any sign of embarrassment at this. Not that he wanted Laxus to be uncomfortable in any way, but he himself found wearing a cock ring so exquisitely humiliating, especially this decorative one.

Returning his attentions to the now bound length, he nipped up along it slowly before wrapping his hand around it and brining his lips down over the tip. Laxus inhaled audibly, taking a firm hold of the sides of the chair to will himself to keep still.

He watched as Bickslow teased and adored his cock, licking, kissing, and even nuzzling it before he finally took it in. The dark red eyes once more glancing up to observe Laxus's reaction in detail, Bickslow let go with his hand and dipped his head until his nose nudged the patch of blond hair, and there he stayed for as long as he could before pulling up for air.

Biting together, Laxus groaned loudly, but he kept his hands glued to the chair. It was a lot harder to do than he would have imagined. Was this what Bickslow went through when Laxus ordered him to do something? Laxus wouldn't know. He had never let anyone have this much free reign over his body before.

It was odd, he thought, that it didn't bother him when it was with Bickslow. Maybe it was because Bickslow trusted him so much in turn, or maybe it was because Bickslow didn't assert any form of control even now that he was allowed to play as he pleased. He just stayed in his submissive role, doing his very best to please Laxus. He didn't even touch himself despite clearly being aroused as well and having every opportunity to.

Lost in his thoughts and the sight of Bickslow's mouth on him, Laxus only vaguely registered a rustle. Bickslow nudged his legs apart just a little further and then pulled back from his cock. That's when Laxus saw what had sounded. Bickslow had pulled a finger cot onto his index finger and was now applying some lube to it.

Not even having considered the possibility that Bickslow would aim to do something like that, Laxus sat quiet. Feeling his heart beating faster, he closed his eyes. Bickslow's mouth returned to his cock and he exhaled slowly, preparing himself mentally for what was to come.

When the chilly finger sought its way to his ass, he still tensed up for a moment. Relaxing his body, he could feel the slender digit slip inside slowly.

“Laxus?”

He peeked down and saw Bickslow watching him with a light frown.

“Are you okay?”, Bickslow asked.

“Fine. Why?”, Laxus gritted out between his teeth.

“You look tense.”

“Do I now?”, Laxus grumbled.

“Should I stop?”, Bickslow asked and he huffed. He really didn't want to answer that. It felt damn good, and it had been a long time since anyone had done anything even close to this. Bickslow was being confident and careful, and he wasn't being pushy, and it was fucking perfect, but Laxus didn't feel entirely comfortable admitting that, to say it out loud.

“Laxus?”, Bickslow asked again and he sighed.

There was no way around it. If he liked it, he had to admit that. Bickslow had already told him off once, scolded him for his poor communication.

“No. Keep going”, he forced himself to answer properly.

With that, Bickslow eased his finger in further, softly wiggling the digit until he had his second knuckle past the ring muscles. Curling his finger, he searched and quickly found the right spot. Feeling the slightly firmer lump through the soft walls, he circled his finger and pressed and Laxus gave a high pitched whimper.

Clasping a hand over his mouth, Laxus blushed over both ears. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he actually just made that noise. He wanted to sink into the ground. Bickslow's eyes were wide in surprise and he could swear his face was quickly becoming completely scarlet.

“Wow. You really like that, huh?”, Bickslow commented and did it again.

Swallowing back his whine, Laxus squeezed his eyes shut once more. It was so damn intense. His knuckles went white as he clawed at the chair.

He felt Bickslow place a hand on his stomach, leaning up to him no doubt. “Laxus, let me hear you, please. It's so sexy.”

Looking back at an enthralled Bickslow, he protested, “It's fucking embarrassing. I sound like a girl.”

“No you don't. And even if you did, so what? It feels good right?”

Laxus grumbled.

“Please”, Bickslow begged sweetly and curled his finger once more.

“AH!”

Licking his lips, Bickslow whispered, “So sexy.”

He cast his eyes down and took Laxus in again, sucking him off as best as he could.

Laxus was relieved Bickslow didn't get any power rush from this. He just admired and enjoyed. He didn't try to act tough or undermine Laxus in any way. He didn't have the kind of strong instinct to dominate that Laxus did.

Feeling safe in that knowledge, Laxus relaxed into it and gave Bickslow what he had asked for. He moaned his pleasure, let every sigh and whimper free.

With the dual stimulation of Bickslow's mouth on him and the finger in him, he ran toward the edge with haste. Hissing, and arching his back, he forced out at least one word of warning.

“Soon.”

Bickslow kept going without a seconds hesitation, and Laxus had to remind himself to not grab a hold of the ruffled hair as he came. Trembling, he curled his toes with the effort to not push Bickslow down on his cock. To his great pleasure, Bickslow dipped his head on his own and stayed down until he stopped trembling.

Catching his breath, Laxus relaxed mindfully so Bickslow could remove his finger without causing him discomfort.

When Bickslow pulled back and opened his mouth, Laxus saw that it was empty even though Bickslow hadn't swallowed, and he growled with desire. He had really just come down Bickslow's throat, and that slut didn't as much as cough.

“Fuck you're good at that.”

“Practice is everything”, Bickslow grinned happily. He got up and discarded the finger cot before coming back and retaking his position at Laxus's feet. Resting his head on Laxus's lap and licking his lips in satisfaction, he snuggled against the warm skin.

Stroking a hand through the black and blue hair, Laxus sighed in content. “You really are ridiculously perfect.”

Bickslow shrugged, trying to act indifferent, but his smile betrayed him. “I just really wanted your cum for breakfast.”

Laxus barked a laugh. “Slut. You really are greedy.”

“Comes with the territory”, Bickslow shot back and he smiled.

“Yea, you don't work so hard just for the music, now do you? Attention whore.”

“Also, but not only, no”, Bickslow admitted. He looked up. “Does that make me dispassionate?”

Laxus shook his head. Stroking Bickslow's hair back so their eyes could meet properly, he stated, “To the contrary. Not counting the few oddballs that just kind of stumble into fame, there's always determination behind it. Passion is a prerequisite.”

Satisfied with that answer, Bickslow nuzzled against his hip again.

“Can I ask you something?”, he mumbled into the warm skin. “Why do you never perform? I know you're good.”

Laxus shrugged. “It's not what I want. I don't want fans. I wouldn't know what to do with them. I want great live shows, world tours. I want to watch, and to listen.” He looked down at the entertainer now mouthing at his hip softly. “I want great voices and music.”

“Pure of heart”, Bickslow teased and he raised an eyebrow. Grinning up at him, Bickslow clearly knew exactly how he would interpret that kind of comment.

“I'll show you pure”, Laxus smirked.

He pulled Bickslow to his feet and shoved him over the table. Getting out of his chair and leaning over Bickslow, he smirked down. “Now that you've eaten, I think it's time to take care of your other problem”, he teased, reaching around Bickslow's hips and wrapping a hand around his erection.

Jerking, Bickslow dug his fingers into the tablecloth.

“Please, fuck me again.”

Laxus shook his head. “You need to take a break. Your ass is still all red and raw.”

“I did rest. I'm fine, really. Please Laxus”, Bickslow insisted. He arched his back, pressing his butt up against Laxus's crotch. He knew Laxus could recover rather quickly already from yesterday, and he really wanted to feel filled again, wanted to feel cum run down his legs again.

“Please. I'm all yours for the taking”, he begged, shooting Laxus a needy look over his shoulder.

“All mine, huh? Don't say what you don't mean”, Laxus warned firmly. He didn't look the least bit amused.

Looking back at Laxus with the same serious air, Bickslow determined, “I mean it.”

“I'm all yours Laxus.”

  



	14. Distractions

After their drawn out weekend together, everything changed for Laxus and Bickslow, even if it went unnoticed by their surroundings.

It was in subtle little gestures, a firm hand on Bickslow's shoulder leading him, a stern look demanding he behave, or a slight nod of Laxus's head aiming to direct him. And it was in not so subtle scenes, in Laxus having him over and against any and all surfaces whenever and wherever he damn well pleased.

Bickslow was often pushed against walls and bent over tables and couches, holding on for dear life while trying his best not to call out loud. He fought to stay quiet, because it wasn't seldom for Laxus to want him in rather public spaces.

Sometimes he sat under Laxus's desk, sucking him off during the break. Sometimes, he stood in the shower by the dance studio in whatever kind of awkward angle Laxus wanted him in. At other times it was on the road. They had even joined the miles high club together just recently, on their way back to Crocus, the grand finale of this year's national tour.

One of their most consistent routines was to go to whatever concert venue they had booked very early. Some of the other managers even started imitating it, hoping there might be some kind of benefit to checking the stage out before the rest of the staff got there. They never did figure out what the big idea was.

Bickslow enjoyed the sneaking around, the naughty excitement of the forbidden. And he enjoyed being tied down with restraints, cables, chains, belts, whatever was at hand. Laxus could get pretty creative. At one point he held Bickslow down with some thread and a safety pin. That was a fun lunch.

Every single scene was so good, Bickslow was sure he must be dreaming. Laxus was always just demanding enough and kind enough to blow his mind, and he never faltered. Bickslow had no idea how he did it.

Laxus in turn found it fascinating how Bickslow could always take so much, could trust so blindly, and never hesitated to speak his mind when he needed to. He felt so safe playing with Bickslow, it was incredible. Their agreement worked like a charm. Respect, pleasure, and responsibility, all in perfect harmony.

Granted, they did get carried away from time to time. Like this morning.

They were running late, and while the crew knew the drill of setting up the stage on their own, it wasn't a good look, especially not for Laxus. It was unfitting for a manager of his pay grade to not have himself and his star ready and at the event at the planned time. Evergreen and Freed didn't hesitate to point this out to him as well and were more than surprised when he didn't growl back at them, didn't defend himself at all. He just said, “I know”, and moved on.

What on Earth Land could keep the usually rather grumpy man in such a calm state of mind as of lately, they had no idea. Seeing the bewildered looks, Bickslow fled any questions by quickly getting to work as well.

He had added a new song to his set list for this concert, a special treat for the finale. He was excited to sing it live for the first time. He remembered the look Laxus's face when he presented it as though it were yesterday. He hadn't found a melody for it yet when he read it out loud for the team the first time. Sometimes the melody came first, but in this case it were the words that preceded the music.

“Waking on black sheets, velvet as the sky,

skin covered in flowers, his body cannot lie.

He is the garden, and a gardener came by.

He's not yet ready for the morning light

for he met the master of the night.”

Laxus stood rooted for a moment before nodding his approval and wordlessly leaving the room. He clearly liked it. Happy to get to work, Bickslow and the rest of the team began pondering what kind music would fit, what the mood should be.

For Laxus, this memory had a different finale than getting back to work and filling in paperwork, though. For him, that short meeting ended with a vivid flashback of Bickslow wringing under his hands, and an emergency trip to the bathroom. He was astounded how casually Bickslow could sing something like that in front of everyone, especially to the calm melody the team wrote in the end.

No one else seemed to understand the message, but when Laxus approved it, they shrugged their confusion off. It was hardly the first time someone wrote a song that didn't seem to make sense.

Laxus was a bit worried about hearing the song today, because this time Bickslow was going to stand in the spotlight on stage and sing about the two of them having sex in front of millions of people. It was much different from hearing it in the relative privacy of the company.

That cheeky bastard would no doubt look over to Laxus when he sang again, and if their eyes met, he would surely give Laxus that look again, that smug little smirk that could melt hearts.

When evening arrived and the stadium filled, Laxus found his seat by the sound team, observing the masses excitedly hurrying along the crowd control barriers to get as close to the stage as possible. Picking his earplugs out of their case, Laxus put them in. The sound quality of their concerts was always superb, but he wouldn't risk it either way, not at this kind of high volumes.

A few minutes past nine, the stage lights flashed to life and the crowd roared to greet Bickslow as he skipped out into the spotlight.

Once the final song 'Master of the Night' began, Laxus found that he stood corrected. Bickslow did sing his heart out, describing how the master of the night stole his breath away, held him captive in ecstasy, but he didn't look up a single time. His eyes were glued on the first couple of rows. And no matter how convenient it was, Laxus couldn't help but find himself just a little irritated by it.

What the hell was Bickslow so focused on? It had to be one of the fans.

This one, he was right about. Once Bickslow had showered and changed, they drove over to the after party that the Crocus Stadium Committee had generously paid for in order to further market their name. There, Bickslow was quickly distracted by a pretty woman. Long brown hair, a curvy figure and a confident smirk on her lips, she was definitively his type.

Laxus sighed. So much for getting home early to continue their scene. He turned his attention to something productive instead. He found an empty table at the far end of the venue and began writing his report.

Bickslow didn't even notice Laxus leaving his side. He was preoccupied with the flirty beauty standing before him.

During the concert, she had been standing in the very first row, swaying with the music and smiling up at him as though the rest of the crowd were but background noise to their moment together. Her deep green eyes had caught him at once, and they had kept him.

As much as he was around Laxus as of lately, he hadn't let his hunting instinct run wild for a good while. “Let's dance”, he offered and she nodded happily, setting her glass aside and letting herself be swept into the crowd.

Now even closer to her, Bickslow noticed she not only looked great, she also smelled fantastic, a note of sweet apple cider and perfume. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he came closer still until her hands were resting on his shoulders and he could feel her body against himself for every step they took in union.

Laxus grumbled over his paperwork.

He really didn't have any reason to be annoyed. It wasn't like he had some kind of claim on Bickslow, not really. They had never said anything about being exclusive. He doubted Bickslow would want or accept that. Yet, annoyed he was.

The brunette stroked a hand down Bickslow's back and leaned into him entirely, resting against his shoulder. Watching the slender hand slide further down the singer's back until it slipped into his back pocket, Laxus felt his anger building.

He didn't even know exactly what he was mad about. It didn't make sense. Had he been sitting in his office and read about Bickslow finding a one night stand last night, he wouldn't have cared, but now that this woman was feeling Bickslow up right in front of him, he nearly snapped his pencil in two. His stare seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else at least.

Bickslow smirked down at the woman and she smiled back with confidence. Tilting her head to the right just a little, and angling her chin up slightly, she prompted him and he took the bait, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

That was the last straw for Laxus. Before he knew it, he was at Bickslow's side, had Bickslow's hair in his hand, and Bickslow was staring up at him in wild surprise. The brown haired woman backed away with a weary expression, and he could feel the bewildered looks of everyone around them penetrating his skin.

Fuck! He let go and froze in place. His mind was frantically trying to come up with an excuse, with anything to say at all for that matter. How the hell could he possibly defend or explain this action? He didn't even really know himself. The whole world blurred out of focus for a moment as he panicked.

“Laxus?”, Bickslow asked bewildered, placing a hand on his arm.

The distressed voice brought Laxus back to reality in a violent clap. Grabbing a hold of Bickslow's wrist, he dragged the singer outside. Not surprised to find several fans hurrying after them, he made for the private parking lot. Unlocking Bickslow's car, he finally lost his grip on the man's arm and turned around to meet a pair of angry red eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?!”, Bickslow demanded loudly.

Opening the car door, Laxus motioned inside, but Bickslow crossed his arms over his chest, glaring back at him expectantly.

“Please”, Laxus tired, motioning to the little gathering at the parking lot gate that the guards now had the trouble of keeping at bay.

“Fine!”, Bickslow spat and sat down in the passenger seat with a 'humpf'. Once Laxus was sitting on the driver's side, he demanded, “So? What the fuck was that about, huh? Do you want people to find out or something?!”

Laxus swallowed hard. Bickslow was really angry, wasn't he?

“You hate the notion of anyone finding out about us that much?”, he dared ask.

“You're the one that said it would be a scandal”, Bickslow protested, giving him an odd frown.

“No. You being a kinkster would be a scandal. Being queer is just news in Fiore. And, lets be honest, you sleeping around while in a relationship isn't even that”, Laxus explained, at least attempting to lighten the mood with a little joke.

Bickslow's eyes went wide. “In… a relationship?”

“Aren't we?”, Laxus asked, suddenly awfully tense.

Bickslow just frowned at him with a distant, searching look in his eyes.

Clearing his throat, Laxus gave a forced chuckle. “Heh, sorry. I Guess I read too much into what you said. It's just a scene after all. We say odd things…” He quieted, eyes downcast, and Bickslow reached out.

Putting a hand on the strong shoulders, he shook his head. “No! No, really not! I just didn't think that you felt that way.”

Laxus met his eyes and willed himself to relax. This right now was important. He had to open up, no matter how uncomfortable. Taking the hand off his shoulder and giving it a soft kiss, he said, “I don't play with words Bickslow, you know I don't. When you said you're mine, I told you not to if you didn't mean it. You said it again and again while I fucked you that morning. That meant a lot to me.”

“Me too.”

Laxus firmed his hold on the soft fingers and determined, “Well then, you are mine.”

Bickslow grinned widely. “Seems like it.”

Sighing in relief, Laxus held the hand against his forehead before letting go. “Now get back to your party. It would be rude to walk away quite this early. I'll go home. I can't focus here.”

“You aren't worried I will cheat on you if you just leave me here?”, Bickslow teased and he shrugged.

“I don't really mind.”

“Clearly”, Bickslow said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

Laxus understood exactly why, but he was being sincere. “I don't. No one nighter is going to change the fact that we're together.” He thought for a moment and added, “But, if you do find someone, make sure you call me first.”

Surprised, Bickslow eyed him for any sign of sarcasm, any hint that this was a joke. “You're serious? I can get laid just as long as I call you first? I mean, I'm not saying I think I need your permission to begin with, but you're really that cool with it?”

“Yea, I just want to know. I'm not big on sexual exclusiveness either. Also, I don't want to see it when I'm with you. As you've noticed, I might react badly. I get possessive”, Laxus explained.

“Gottcha.”

Laxus leaned in to him, catching a hold of his hair, and stated, “However, no one can have you the way I do. You're mine.”

Bickslow bit his lower lip and gave a slight hum in agreement. When Laxus's voice sent shivers down his spine with those words, it didn't come to mind to protest.

“As I said. I'm yours.”

Satisfied, Laxus let go and got out of the car. He turned to Evergreen and Freed, who had both walked outside as well to check up on them after their sudden disappearance act.

“Ever, call me a ca-ah!”

Bickslow had gotten out of the car as well and caught a hold of his neck tie, yanking him close. Kissing him tenderly, Bickslow chuckled against his lips. Laxus just stared back at him and he smirked as he eased his hold on the fine silk.

“Tomorrows news need a good header, right?”, Bickslow teased before strutting past him and repeating what Laxus had tried to tell Evergreen.

“Bastard”, Laxus muttered after him in amusement as he disappeared back inside.

Bickslow smiled as he walked out under the dancing lights once more. What an odd boyfriend he had found. The questions came haling down on him now, but most of it was easy to avoid by simply finding his flirt from earlier and picking up where he had left off, namely with his arms around her waist and his lips on hers.

  



	15. Mine

Laxus tossed a magazine down in front of Bickslow and he looked up from his morning coffee.

“Your lay from last night clearly enjoyed the entire drama. The tabloids are all over you now, detailing your hot night cheating on your new and jealous boyfriend. Your little staged kiss is on the front page just as you wanted, you attention whore. You made me look royally stupid.”

Bickslow grinned over his cup and picked the magazine up. “Hot night, eh? Did they get some nice descriptive paragraph about how seducing and amazing in bed I am?”

“Something along those lines”, Laxus shrugged, getting himself a cup as well before settling down opposite him in one of the comfy lounge chairs.

Once Bickslow was done reading the article, he had a wide grin plastered on his face and Laxus grumbled at him.

“Don't look so pleased.”

“I can't help it. She really captured my finesse and dexterity, wouldn't you agree?”, Bickslow chuckled.

Laxus didn't answer, but he gave Bickslow a look, that look, the slightly distracted and mischievous smile Laxus had when he was planning something, when he laid out their next scene in his head, deciding just how cruel to be.

Bickslow averted his eyes and raised his coffee cup again.

When he called Laxus the night before as requested, Laxus just said, “Aright. Have fun, but know that I will be punishing you tomorrow”, before he hung up.

Laxus had never used the term 'punish' for a scene between them before. The sinful threat had made the entire thing about twice as much fun, feeling her lips travel down his body while knowing Laxus was both aware of his one night stand and going to use it against him somehow later on. It felt so much more deprived that way. He was longing to see just what his punishment would entail.

Feeling a slight blush appear despite his effort to seem casual, Bickslow glanced around the room. Luckily, the breakroom was fairly empty at this time of the day. Only Evergreen and Freed were sitting in the far end.

Evergreen smiled a little as she noticed the two men exchanging meaning looks before desperately trying to act indifferent.

“I guess I figured Bickslow to be bi, but to think Laxus swings that way too”, she commented.

Freed looked up at that. “You didn't know? He is gay.”

Evergreen shook her head. “No. He never seemed interested in anyone so I didn't really think about it. How did you find out? Great gaydar?”, she teased.

“We actually dated for a short while before he founded the company.”

Evergreen gaped over at her friend. “Oh wow, really? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't think it was relevant. Besides, we barely saw each other at the time. You hadn't been swallowed by the entertainment bubble yet.”

“What broke you apart?”, Evergreen inquired.

Freed shrugged, but a slight blush betrayed him. “Well… uhm”, he hesitated.

“Now you have to tell me”, Evergreen determined and he made a face.

“We weren't really… what to call it? Compatible.”

“He's not good in bed?”, Evergreen chuckled and his blush deepened.

“Not… bad, just…”, he stammered. He was so not comfortable talking about this kind of thing.

Leaning over the table with a mocking smirk, Evergreen pushed, “Hm? Do you have any weird kinks he didn't like?”

Tensing, Freed defended, “There is no such thing as a 'weird' kink. It's just different preferences.”

“So you do then. What is it? Hm? Are you a naughty one?”, Evergreen kept going, shooting him a suggestive smirk over the rim of her glasses.

“Ever! I'm not! Besides, that's just…”

“So Laxus then”, Evergreen interrupted and Freed's blush reached his ears.

Pointing at him triumphantly, Evergreen determined, “Aha! I was right. It's Laxus.”

Sighing, Freed gave in. He hushed his voice and told her. “Aright, just don't tell anyone okay? He's… a bit rough, to put it mildly. He wanted to, well… control me, tie me up, spank me, that kind of stuff. It was always his way or no sex at all and I didn't feel comfortable with it so we decided it would be better to just remain friends.”

Evergreen's smirk became even wider. “Oh? So he's that kind of guy, hm? Can't say I'm surprised.”

Her mouth formed a soft 'o' and a look of sudden revelation washed over her face. She pointed at Freed and thought out loud, “Hold on. So that means Bickslow… That is why he was so shaky.”

“Shaky?”, Freed asked, but she ignored him in favour of following her lead.

“That's why he went to Red Signs.”

Realising what puzzle pieces she was putting together, he too gave a small, “Oh.”

“Oh indeed”, Evergreen chuckled.

When Laxus and Bickslow got up, put their cups aside, and made to walk out the door, they went quiet. Noticing the interrupted conversation, Laxus halted by their table.

“What?”, he asked and they simultaneously shook their heads.

“Nothing. We're just happy for you two”, Freed answered, smiling up at them.

“Okay?”, Laxus frowned before walking away with Bickslow in tow.

  


  


  


In the evening, Laxus let Bickslow drive him home. He led on into the living room that he had recently declared completely off limits to his staff. Since that weekend, it was their play room, and the coffee table was their cabinet of supplies. Laxus much preferred this luxurious and casual atmosphere to any stylised dungeon.

Turning to Bickslow, he ordered, “You know the drill. Clean yourself and then kneel down.”

Nodding Bickslow left the room to prepare and then sat down naked on the now familiar soft rug. He saw that Laxus had lost his shirt and picked the handcuffs and some lube from the table while he was gone.

Patting his lap, Laxus demanded, “Hands”, and he brought them up. Mildly surprised, he watched Laxus shackle his wrists in front of him rather than behind his back as usual.

“Was the article correct?”, Laxus asked casually as he clicked the metal restraints in place.

“About?”, Bickslow asked.

“She rode you?”, Laxus asked and he nodded.

Was this going where he thought it was? Laxus had never made him ride before. In fact, he had only done that once, and not in the context of a scene. He watched with anticipation how Laxus unbuckled his belt and freed himself.

Taking a hold of Bickslow's hair, Laxus pulled him closer. Yet again holding him in place an inch from the length, Laxus stroked himself to hardness, observing the way Bickslow's eyes darted up and down. He couldn't quite decide whether to meet the stormy orange eyes or watch Laxus's working hand, caressing his soon fully formed erection.

“Did you enjoy it?”, Laxus asked.

Bickslow looked up. It took him a second to realise what Laxus was talking about, but then he nodded. “Yea.”

He really had enjoyed last night, with that beautiful woman's body against his own. “Does that make you jealous?”, he teased and the hold in his hair firmed in response until he winced.

“No, but I do think you've been rather naughty, sleeping around like that, Slut. You were at it for a while, right?”

Laxus let go of himself and brought the hand to Bickslow's face instead, forcing his thumb between the soft lips. “And despite that, you're still so easy to rile up, so needy.”

Bickslow sucked at the digit in his mouth with a drawn out hum. Laxus really enjoyed the fact that his sub had a high sex drive, didn't he? He loved the excuse to shame Bickslow like this.

“Did she suck you off?”, Laxus asked and Bickslow nodded at once. He regretted it just as quickly when the hand in his hair yanked him back sharply. He yelped with the stinging pain.

“You're so desperate for my cock that you would lie to me, huh?”, Laxus growled and he swallowed hard.

“I'm sorry.”

“No, you're not. Not yet”, Laxus determined.

Letting go of Bickslow entirely, he took off the rest of his clothes, letting them fall to the floor. Relaxing back again, he patted his lap a second time.

“Sit.”

The order was curt and sharp. Bickslow felt a shiver run down his spine. Getting up, he climbed onto the couch and straddled Laxus's naked thighs.

“See, you didn't have to think about this at all, did you? You're learning”, Laxus smiled and he nodded.

“But now I'm thinking about it”, he complained and Laxus huffed a laugh.

He led Bickslow's bound arms over his head so they embraced him and then picked the lube from the seat beside them. Slicking his fingers and reaching around, he prepared Bickslow. His unusually rough and quick handling gained him a few jerks and a hiss, but Bickslow never told him off. In fact, he leaned into it, urging himself down against the intruding fingers.

Feeling Bickslow relax around the two digits, Laxus didn't tease for very long. He stroked down his cock to spread the remaining lube and then took a hold of Bickslow's hips, tugging him even closer.

“Sit”, he repeated, this time breathing it against Bickslow's ear in a low hiss.

Getting up on his knees, Bickslow could feel his heart beating faster. He let Laxus guide him into a working angle and relaxed. As mean as Laxus was being, he wanted to deal back at least something. As soon as he had managed to ease the tip in, he sat down and Laxus gasped aloud, fingers digging into his hips.

Seeing an amused grin on Bickslow's lips, Laxus shook his head. “Careful. You're going to be sore enough as it is”, he warned.

Stroking over the warm skin under his fingers, he added, “And don't you dare come before my say so.”

Bickslow chuckled. “I'm not sure I'll be able to control that.”

“That wasn't a suggestion”, Laxus stated dryly and he tensed. This was going to be one of those scenes, wasn't it? This was going to end with him in tears, his body waking up in a perfect hell and his mind in cloud seven.

Sure enough, Laxus brought forth the cock ring he discretely had set aside for them. After placing it around Bickslow's base and tugging it tight, Laxus leaned back and draped his arms over the backrest in an overly smug pose.

“Well?”, he prompted.

Trying to ignore the embarrassing jewellery, Bickslow tensed his thighs to sit up a little before letting himself fall again and enjoying the ripple of pleasure that followed.

It quickly became strenuous to move like that and he began utilising his arms more, tangling his hands in the blond hair and bracing his elbows against Laxus's shoulders for leverage. It didn't take long before he was moaning in delight. While he loved it when Laxus held him down and had him, being able to dictate the rhythm and adjust the angle so easily opened up a whole other door to euphoria.

Feeling his body heat up, he kept going, hunting that perfect sensation of friction and pressure inside him. Laxus had his hands on his hips, but he didn't intervene. He just watched and breathed hard with every move.

Closing in on his orgasm, Bickslow didn't ease off. It felt far too good to stop now, and he was sure he wouldn't come either way, not with the ring on. To his own surprise, he did reach that peak, groaning aloud and shuddering in Laxus's lap.

Stilling, he blinked the stars out of his eyes.

“Did you just come dry?”, Laxus asked, clearly highly amused.

Not having caught his breath quite yet, Bickslow didn't respond immediately. He just stroked his fingers through the short blond hair in his haze. Laxus thrust up hard in order to get his answer and Bickslow yelped, feeling hypersensitive as always.

“You really did”, Laxus determined. “How disobedient.”

“I told you”, Bickslow panted. Taking a deep breath, he managed, “I can't control that.”

Laxus raised en eyebrow and he tensed anew, licking his lips as he tried to decide whether he was more worried or more excited. What was going to happen now? The mischievous atmosphere in the room was for once not due to him.

“Is that so?”, Laxus smirked.

Picking Bickslow up with him as he stood up, he strode over to the nearest wall and pushed Bickslow up against it. Making sure he had a good grip on the man's buttocks, he fucked Bickslow against the smooth wooden panels.

Firming his grip in the blond hair, Bickslow called out loud as he felt the hard member move inside him. He was still far too sensitive.

“AH! Take it easy!”

“No way”, Laxus dismissed it at once.

“Just pause”, Bickslow requested, but Laxus shook his head.

Instead of complying, he shifted his feet and thrust up firmly, reaching just a little further with the new angle. Bickslow was pulling at his hair by now.

“Laxus! It's too much.”

It was exactly what Laxus was aiming for. He smirked at the mewling singer. The delicious throat so close to his face, he had to remind himself not to leave any marks today. Biting together he let out a growl.

“Easy”, Bickslow tried again, but Laxus wasn't anywhere near done. Only momentarily did he ease his pace a little in order to talk.

“This is what you get for being disobedient. I am going to fuck you until my cum runs of your your ass. And once I'm done with that, I am going to tie you down properly on the floor and suck you off until you spill despite that ring around your cock.”

Staring back at him wide eyed, Bickslow protested, “I'm pretty sure that is literally impossible.”

“We'll find out, won't we?”, Laxus chuckled.

He thrust up sharply to get a whimper and grinned, “You're mine. You might fuck around, but this needy expression on your face, these pretty broken pleas, they're all mine. I'm greedy too you know, my little slut.”

He stilled to kiss Bickslow and could feel the soft lips parting in surrender, allowing him free reign.

Bickslow closed his eyes, feeling a tear run down his cheek. His heart was trying to escape his chest, warm and full. Laxus felt possessive when it came to him, enough so to loose his cool and act on it in public. He wasn't the only one being 'greedy' in this agreement any more. Laxus genuinely wanted him this much in turn.

He wasn't sure what exactly this relationship would bring, if it would be dates and pda, if Laxus would want them to live together in the long run, if he wanted formal commitment, or if it was all going to stay just this way, sex and fulfilment with rather few strings attached.

Either way was fine by him, because he loved this man like no other and he knew the same to be true in reverse. He smiled against Laxus's lips, and with the next thrust, he moaned his willing submission.

“Yours.”

  



	16. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pwp follow-up

Laxus placed his shopping bag down on the counter and began sorting the contents. Cheese, pasta, tomatoes, fresh basil, crème fraîche, candle, lighter, condoms, lube, rope. Now he just needed some spices and a few utensils. Searching the vaguely familiar cabinets, he was satisfied to find everything he might need.

This was going to be the perfect reunion. He had it all planned out. He would greet Bickslow back, tell him just how much he had missed him, help him with his bag, all that traditional stuff. Then he would make sure Bickslow had something to eat, candlelight dinner, home cooked, before steering them toward the bedroom.

Interrupted in his thoughts, Laxus looked up. A buzzing sound at the door indicated the main gate had been opened, and sure enough, he could hear the crunch of tires rolling over gravel. Hurrying into the hallway, he closed the kitchen door behind himself and cleared his throat. Utilizing the mirror by the coat rack, he made sure his hair was in order and tugged at his sleeves lightly. He wanted to look good for Bickslow. That man always noticed every detail.

Hearing the key in the door, Laxus quickly stood back as not to look vain, or worse, nervous.

Bickslow opened the door and dropped his bag inside with a tired huff. Realising at once that he was not alone, he jerked back. When he saw just who had taken the liberty to sneak into his home, he exhaled, a hand on his chest.

“Fuck, Laxus. You scared me.”

“Sorry”, Laxus said awkwardly.

Before he could doubt his decision to come here, Bickslow strode up to him and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Overjoyed to finally see Laxus again, Bickslow pulled back to speak, but he quickly thought better of it and leaned in for more.

While he was abroad, they had spoken every single day. Now there was no need for words. Laxus was right there in front of him. He could simply kiss the man. Taking a firm hold of Laxus as though to check he was real, Bickslow hummed against the soft lips. It had been far too long.

Laxus smelled so good. He hadn't even realised how much he missed the fresh and familiar aroma that perpetually danced around Laxus like a tender storm. There was so much about Laxus that was like a storm. His eyes, his smell, his voice, fierce and intense like a summer gale. Slowly running his fingers down the strong arms, Bickslow caught himself wondering how he could be so calm, feel so safe, in the arms of a thunderstorm. But he did. Or at least, he felt safe. Calm was a relative term when his entire body screamed at him with the longing of four weeks.

Slipping his hands down to Laxus's belt, he eased the tongue from its loop. Holding the now loose end in hand, he realised just how soft his kisses had grown. Determined not to get sidetracked again, he firmed his grip and tugged Laxus against himself. The other hand darting up to tangle in the blond strands, he opened his mouth, hungry for more of his lover.

Even with his dearly missed boyfriend standing in front of him, tugging at him and kissing him, Laxus was still vaguely aware of the door standing ajar. It was awfully distracting. Taking a hold of Bickslow's hips, he pushed the man off. Steering him backwards another step, Laxus shoved the door shut and Bickslow against it.

Now truly in private, he trapped his lover between the wood and his own body. The soft gasp that escaped Bickslow was everything he needed to hear.

Reaching under the hood of Bickslow's sweatshirt and brushing it down in the process, he grabbed a hold of the messy black and blue hair. Bickslow stood perfectly still, their eyes locked in a moment of complete silence. Not willing to break the tension hanging sweet and heavy around them, Laxus only cursed in his own mind. The mix of anticipation and mischief sparkling in the dark red irises threw all his plans for the day overboard. There was no way he could wait.

Pulling at the hair tangled in his fist, he eased Bickslow's head back until it gently met the wooden surface of the door. Tearing his gaze from the enchanting dark red, he feasted his eyes on the long elegant neck instead. Bringing his free hand up to feel along it softly, he let his eyes wander further, marvelling at the beautiful man who so willingly submitted to him.

“Gods you're pretty”, he murmured.

Bickslow grinned widely. How he had missed hearing Laxus speak those words. Clawing at the man, he managed to pull Laxus even closer. Feeling a strong leg slip between his own in response, he shuddered. That settled it. He could rest later. Right now he needed Laxus, preferably naked and above him.

Bringing his hands back down to the leather belt, he managed to tug it loose. The button of Laxus's trousers was a bit trickier, and it wasn't made easier by the fact that he couldn't see what he was doing, but with a little fumbling that gave way too and he could finally dive his hand under the obstructing clothes. Wrapping his fingers around the half-hard cock, he hummed.

Laxus tugged his hair sharply and grabbed a hold of his arm with the other hand.

“Who said you could touch me?”

Bickslow chuckled. “You didn't say I couldn't.”

“Always so greedy.”

“Yea. I am”, Bickslow admitted, a hint of pride in his voice.

Twisting his wrist, he enjoyed feeling Laxus grow hard in his fist with only a few strokes. It seems he wasn't the only one that was pent up. Laxus just had a better poker face.

Fighting the pleasure, Laxus clenched his teeth and growled before finally removing Bickslow's hand. Grabbing the hem of the man's sweater, he pulled clumsily.

Helping along, Bickslow lost not only the thick top layer but also the t-shirt beneath, which decided it liked the hoodie better than his skin. Tossing them aside, he aimed for Laxus's hips again, but his hands were caught before they could reach their destination. Instead finding himself pinned back against the door, he searched Laxus's face.

“Stand still”, Laxus ordered before letting go and heading for the kitchen.

Bewildered, Bickslow stood perfectly still, half naked and breathing hard, hands raised on either side of his head. There was a rustle. A plastic bag, Bickslow deduced. There was a plan here, wasn't there? He was inclined to walk over and have a peak. Dropping his arms, he leaned forward, not quite daring to actually leave his spot.

When returning, Laxus was holding a length of rope and Bickslow's mouth curled into a smirk.

“What now?”

“Kneel”, Laxus ordered firmly and he dropped to the floor without hesitation.

Taking a hold of Bickslow's wrists, Laxus brought them together behind his back and tied the rope around them. Testing the knot and standing back, Laxus nodded to himself.

“That'll keep you from touching.”

Trying the knot as well, Bickslow found that Laxus was quite right. He wouldn't be able to get himself out of this one on his own. Laxus had started tying him a lot harder lately. Not that he complained. It was nice, not having to will yourself to stay but simply being unable to do much else. He wondered for a moment if that was why Laxus did it. Or perhaps he was just tired of Bickslow wiggling out of his bindings.

Leaving him to his thoughts, Laxus grabbed his usual chair from the seating arrangement in the back of the large room. Placing it in the middle of the hall, he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his shoulders, draping it neatly over the backrest. Taking a seat, he tugged at his clothes and freed himself.

Bickslow frowned at him from the front door.

Making himself comfortable, Laxus held his cock steady with one hand and licked the palm of the other before cupping it over the head. Meeting Bickslow's gaze, he rubbed little circles, teasing his glans and taking in a sharp breath.

“Seriously?”, Bickslow complained.

“What?”, Laxus challenged.

“You could at least come closer so I can see.”

“No one's stopping you”, Laxus countered.

His expression was blank, but there was a mischievous edge to his voice. This was exactly what he had wanted. Bickslow grumbled a little before moving. Sliding forward on his knees with the end of the rope trailing behind him, he was mindful not to fall over.

Laxus spread his legs, inviting him between them. The way his lips crooked annoyed Bickslow so much. He badly wanted to wipe that smirk off the man's face. Reaching the chair, he leaned up to have a taste but Laxus caught a hold of his hair, holding him back.

“Na-ah. You're being greedy again.”

“Yea. I am. So let me.”

“No”, Laxus stated dryly.

Stroking himself leisurely, he pulled at the black and blue hair, but Bickslow strained against the hold, unwilling to budge. He had waited for far too long for this kind of games.

“Laxus, please”, he tried, fully expecting his plea to go ignored.

When the pulling at his hair finally ceased and the hand on his head instead pushed him closer, he instinctively opened his mouth, but to his great frustration he was shoved aside. Landing with his head in Laxus's lap, he felt the man's hand again holding him in place. His cheek pressed against Laxus's thigh, just short of his dick, Bickslow whined in complaint. He wrung against the firm grip.

“Laxus, please. Come on. Now you're just being cruel.”

“You said wanted to be closer. So have a good look then”, Laxus grinned.

After realising that his struggling didn't do him any good in this position, that Laxus quite literally had the upper hand, Bickslow finally stilled and simply watched.

Laxus's hand was stroking steadily now, working over the shaft and curling around the head with a little twist of his wrist. Bickslow could smell the musky arousal, the scent growing stronger still over time. The little saliva Laxus had spread soon mixed with pre-cum, leaving a glistening sheen on the tip that spread further down for every stroke. Bickslow's mouth was watering. Licking his lips, he whined.

A chuckle rumbled from above, but he didn't take his eyes off the erection being so tenderly cared for right in front of his face, just out of his reach.

Laxus's hand reached the head once more, but instead of covering it, he let his thumb flick across the tip, catching the pearl of fluid that had gathered. Bringing his hand to Bickslow's face, he ran his thumb over the soft lips that so eagerly parted for him.

Bickslow tried to catch the finger, but to no avail. Licking his lips instead, he got but a hint of salt. It only made matters worse. His throat felt dry despite the influx of saliva. Pressing his head against Laxus's thigh further, he closed his eyes and exhaled hard.

“Laxus. Please. I'm begging you.”

Muffled against the black trousers, he sounded positively desperate. And truthfully, he was.

“Please.”

Being released, he looked up to find Laxus smiling down at him. Gently stroking a hand through the black and blue hair, Laxus nodded toward his crotch encouragingly. Mistrusting the calm, Bickslow eyed the erection he had fought to gain access to. Determining that he didn't actually care if it was a trap or not, he went for it.

Parting his lips, he mouthed at the base of Laxus's cock. Pleased not to be yanked back again, he shifted for a more comfortable position. Now sitting neatly between Laxus's legs, nuzzled against the patch of blond pubic hair, he took a deep breath. The smell of Laxus was generally fantastic, but this, this musky aroused perfume drove him wild. If sexual pleasure had a distinct smell, it was this.

Pressing his tongue against the shaft, he licked a broad stroke up the length before wrapping his lips around the tip and tasting the slight salty sheen. Dipping his head, he hummed a moan. It was so arousing to feel the hard member on his tongue, to be allowed to do this again after a month apart. How he had longed, had dreamt of it, had waited for it.

Feeling Laxus once more tangle a hand in his hair, he felt a pang of disappointment. Being pulled back and away, he was ready to give Laxus a piece of his mind when he saw the expression on the man's face.

Laxus's jaw was slack, his eyes glazed over. Bickslow realised then that he had heard not only his own moan. Laxus was clearly much further gone than he had let on, much more pent up than he had let Bickslow know.

Allowing Laxus to angle his head back more, Bickslow presented his throat. Only from the corner of his eyes did he see how much quicker Laxus's hand was working now. Far more important was the look on his face, the way his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched as he closed in on orgasm.

Bickslow smiled, listening to the erratic breathing, the little high pitched hitch that sneaked into Laxus's voice. He was so glad Laxus didn't hide that any more. It was so sexy.

Soon every muscle on Laxus's body tensed, his shoulders drawn up and his back rigid. With a final loud gasp and a drawn out groan, he shook, spilling over his hand, and streaks of cum landing on Bickslow's throat and chest.

Gasping for air, Laxus closed his eyes. His shoulders relaxed once more and his hand softly caressed along his spend cock one, two more times.

Shuddering visibly, he looked down. His love was sitting here between his legs, hands tied back and splatters of white dressing him. Grinning, Laxus cleared his throat.

“Welcome back.”

“Gyah. Yea, thanks”, Bickslow chuckled.

Laxus stroked the cum on his hand off on Bickslow's shoulder before letting go of the tousled hair, and with it his control.

Looking down at his chest, Bickslow saw the viscous white slowly trickling down, threatening to fall and stain his trousers. He shifted, his hard cock straining uncomfortably under his clothes. Licking his lips, he looked up expectantly.

“You're not done yet, are you?”

Laxus shrugged and got up, rearranging his trousers.

“Hey! Come on. Don't leave me hanging now”, Bickslow pouted.

Crouching down, Laxus untied him. Bickslow was about to reach out for his boyfriend as soon as his hands came free, but he froze when Laxus took a firm hold of his chin and met his eyes head on. There was something fierce in the orange irises. A hunger.

“Prepare for me. And be quick about it.”

Bickslow shivered. How was it he kept forgetting just how sexy Laxus's voice could be? 


	17. Missed You

When Bickslow came out of the bathroom, he wasn't surprised to find his bag brought up to the bedroom and put down beside a chair with his hoodie and t-shirt neatly folded on top. Laxus's shirt was of course draped across the backrest to avoid wrinkles. He was so finicky. Bickslow chuckled to himself.

Neither did it surprise him that Laxus had placed a bottle of water, a pair of safety scissors, and a tube of lube on the bedside table. It was an all too familiar scene. Their supplies for the night were laid out neatly beforehand, a wave of fresh shampoo aroma rolled into the room, and on the edge of the bed itself sat Laxus with his legs crossed, waiting with rope in hand.

Bickslow hung his towel away and held his arms out to the sides, presenting himself playfully.

Laxus let his gaze wander over his boyfriend’s damp naked form, inspecting him from head to toe as though he had never seen the entirety of him exposed before. Mindlessly running the rope through his fingers, he finally met the dark red eyes and Bickslow took his cue, kneeling down on the carpet. Keeping the eye contact until he had reached the end of the rope, Laxus finally folded it in half.

“Come here. Get up.”

Surprised, Bickslow rose to his feet and walked over to the bed.

“Turn around”, Laxus prompted and he did.

Having the pretty butt toward himself, Laxus gave it a squeeze before standing up. Bickslow chuckled, but stayed still, practising patience.

Taking Bickslow’s arms and carefully twisting them behind his back, Laxus tied them together, making sure it was tight but not painful. The ends of the rope in hand, he hugged Bickslow and brought the rope around his torso.

Relaxing back against the warm body, Bickslow exhaled slowly. It felt so good to be back in these safe arms. For the first time in weeks, he didn’t have to put up an act, didn’t have to impress or entertain anyone. As much as he loved the spotlight, he needed his breaks, and nothing was quite as relaxing as handing the reins to Laxus. When Laxus was in control, all he had to do was to go with the flow and enjoy himself.

Making sure the rope was firmly and comfortably wrapped around Bickslow’s mid, Laxus tied it in place behind his back and gave Bickslow a soft kiss on the cheek. Getting a hum in return, he repeated the process, bringing the rope over Bickslow’s shoulders and across his chest, and kissing him for every knot until he was wearing a simple harness.

Gripping the ropes firmly, Laxus held his lover close. He pressed his nose against Bickslow’s neck, just below the hairline, and got another relaxed hum. Softly kissing and mouthing along the skin, he made his way downward until he found that spot between the shoulder blades that always sent a shiver up Bickslow’s spine.

Watching the sudden tension straighten Bickslow’s back, Laxus chuckled to himself. How he had missed all these little reactions, the way Bickslow jerked if you touched him in just the rights spot, or the way the hair on his arms stood up if you teased his earlobes.

Sitting back on the bed, he pulled Bickslow down to sit in his lap and nuzzled against his cheek instead.

Bickslow smiled over both ears. “You’re being such a softie.”

“Is that a complaint?”, Laxus murmured against his skin.

“Not exactly.”

“Good.”

Placing his free hand on Bickslow’s thigh, he rubbed small teasing circles, only ever so slowly moving upward. When his thumb nudged Bickslow’s hips, the man arched in his lap.

“Hurry up.”

Laxus smirked against his cheek. “Patience.”

“I’ve waited for you for weeks”, Bickslow complained.

“Exactly.”

Bickslow frowned over his shoulder and Laxus met his eyes with a smile.

“I missed you so much.”

Suddenly moving his hand up to cover Bickslow’s cock, and feeling the man jolt, he grinned. “Every day, I thought about you.”

“Ever night, I dreamt about you.” Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the hard length.

Stroking softly, he almost whispered, “About this gorgeous body of yours, and feeling you squirm against me.”

Teasing Bickslow’s earlobe with his lips, he kept going, “About your sweet skin under my lips.”

Firming his grip, he got a strangled groan and chuckled. “And all these little sounds you make.”

Bickslow shuddered. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, just feeling Laxus’s breath on his skin, the warm hand pleasing him, and the ropes hugging him tightly.

“Did you touch yourself, thinking about me like that?”, he asked.

“Of course I did.”

A smirk spread over Bickslow’s lips. So it wasn’t just him then.

“Tell me.”

“I’ve been thinking about that night before you left. I recall every little detail, night after night. Sometimes it comes to mind even in the middle of the day.”

Laxus grabbed a hold of the ropes with both hands and heaved Bickslow further onto the bed. After ridding himself of the rest of his clothes with practised efficiency, he crawled onto the sheets as well. Taking a hold of Bickslow’s legs, he spread them and settled in-between. Sitting there with Bickslow tied up beneath him, he closed his eyes.

“I close my eyes and I can almost see you lying there on the floor for me, your hands trapped over your head, your mouth just slightly open. So beautiful.”

Placing a hand on Bickslow’s stomach, he continued, “I can almost feel your hot skin under my fingers, almost sense your chest rising and falling in deep breaths.”

Removing his hand again and bringing it up to his face instead, Laxus ghosted his fingers over his own lips. “It’s almost like I can hear your frustrated whines, can smell you, can taste you, taste your dick, your pre-cum.”

Exhaling slowly, he parted his lips and slid one finger into his mouth. Humming, he reached down with his other hand and wrapped it around his cock. A jolt went up his spine and he raised his head to the ceiling before slowly moving his hand, not quite stroking himself but caressing the shaft. He groaned before opening his eyes and glancing down at the love of his life, lying there with his legs spread, watching him.

Bickslow turned his head and nodded at the headboard with a smile. Laxus removed the finger from his mouth and looked as well. When he saw it, he couldn’t help but smirk. There were quite a few abrasions on the wood, all from the past year. The slats were just perfect for tying Bickslow up with chains and cuffs and then slowly dragging him to the brink of insanity until he tugged at his restraints so hard it left marks not only on his skin. Some nights he wasn’t entirely sure if Bickslow was pleading for more or for mercy. He doubted Bickslow knew either.

Looking up at Laxus again, Bickslow wrapped his legs around him, pressing his heels against Laxus’s butt to urge him to do something already.

“Hm? What?”, Laxus asked. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me. Please.”

“Like what? Should I do it as thoroughly as before you left?”, Laxus teased.

“No. Gods no. That was torture. I don’t want to wait. I want you to fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Careful what you wish for”, Laxus cautioned playfully.

Grabbing the lube, he slicked his cock and pressed the head against Bickslow’s ass without any further play. Bickslow took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing him in.

Not willing to risk the interview tomorrow morning, Laxus was generous with the lubricant, adding more still before he was entirely seated.

Taking a firm hold of the rope harness crossing over Bickslow’s chest, Laxus met his eyes. He knew he didn’t have to say it out loud. Bickslow knew this look. He knew what was going to happen next, and he didn’t make a move to stop it.

With the approval, Laxus went for it, fucking the love of his life harshly into the mattress while watching those gorgeous red eyes flutter shut and Bickslow's entire body arch toward him.

Before long, Bickslow craned his neck, and Laxus took the cue. Changing his hold and placing one hand on the exposed throat instead, he squeezed.

Easing his breathing, Bickslow felt that familiar dizziness overcome him, his senses dulled and heightened in all the right ways. He opened his eyes and it seemed it wasn't just the two of them on the bed that were moving. The entire world was rocking back and forth. He was lost on a stormy sea, tossing him around at its leisure, and all he could do was hold on for dear life.

Lips parted, he had no idea what kind of sounds escaped his constricted throat, but he was sure none of it was particularly charming, and right now he didn't give a damn. What he heard was beautiful. The slapping of skin against skin and the throaty moans Laxus gave were the perfect symphony to accompany his run toward the edge. Letting his voice do what it will, he whined.

Laxus groaned above him in an equally dishevelled manner.

“I missed you. I missed you so fucking much.”

Knowing well that neither one of them could keep this up for very long, Laxus let go of the ropes entirely in favour of jerking Bickslow off. Careful not to put too much pressure on Bickslow’s throat, he did his best to coordinate his hand and hips. The look on Bickslow’s face told him he did a better job off it than he would have guessed. The dark red eyes were hazy and unfocused and his eyebrows furrowed.

His hands tied back, Bickslow tapped his foot against Laxus’s butt and the pressure left his throat. The gasp for breath that followed ended in a rush of pleasure and a broken moan. He shook in orgasm with Laxus naked above him and the stormy orange eyes fixed on his face. It was exactly what he wanted. Perfect. He closed his eyes and grunted.

  


Bickslow blinked a few times. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was at least enough for Laxus to get a nod out of him, untie him, and cradle him into a protective hug. Lying limp in the warm embrace, Bickslow sighed in content.

He was acutely aware of his breathing, much slower now than it had been since their last night together a month ago. His legs and arms felt somewhat numb. Wiggling his fingers and toes, he woke them back up, a mild tingle travelling through his limbs.

He looked up, spotting the ceiling of his bedroom. He stared at the white canvas as if it were new to him. It echoed something inside him. An empty, clear space, lacking any imperfection, like this moment. Finally turning his head, he smiled at the most beautiful man on earth.

“You’re perfect.”

“Now that’s a lie”, Laxus countered.

Shifting and noticing a sticky sensation, Bickslow glanced down and saw that he was once more dotted with semen, this time his own.

“Seems like I have to shower again”, he commented.

“I'll head downstairs. Join me when you’re ready. Shower or don't, I really don't care.”, Laxus said softly before sitting up.

Bickslow grabbed a hold of him. “Why? What's downstairs?”

“Just a little meal to get you back on your feet. Pasta, with the sauce that I make. You know, the one you said you like.”

Bickslow brought his hand up to Laxus's shoulder and urged him closer for a kiss. Running his fingers through blond hair, he hummed enthusiastically before breaking away and smiling up at his unpredictable thunderstorm.

“I come home from an amazing tour, have my brains fucked out, and now you're going to cook for me? I love you.”

“I love you too”, Laxus smiled.

Bickslow chuckled, letting his hand fall again and closing his eyes.

“Clearly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Have a good one :)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://seradeposts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
